Show not your fear
by Lil Lupin
Summary: AU. When Harry enters his fifth year, all he wants is a quiet year, for once. But when Sirius suddenly stops writing, Lupin comes to teach again, and Harry gets a girlfriend, Harry knows he's in for a rough time.
1. Of letters and sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Only the plot, and that's all you'll get if you sue me!  
  
A/N: This is Harry's fifth year. I also have a story uploaded that has the same plot, but it is just the summer, written from Sirius' POV. I promise I'll have both of them finished before the fifth book comes out! *looks nervous* Fingers crossed!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Everything was quiet. Deadly quiet, Harry Potter thought. The same sort of deadly quiet there was the night that Cedric... Harry shook his head. Every night, since June the twenty-fourth, this thought had run through his head; he remembered the night Voldemort had risen and killed Cedric, a Triwizard champion.  
  
Harry Potter was no ordinary boy. For a start, he was a wizard. But not just any wizard. As a baby, the most feared Dark wizard of the century had come to his house and murdered his parents. He had also tried to kill Harry too, but Harry's mother had died to save him, and the curse had rebounded and had almost killed Voldemort. But since then Voldemort had risen to power once more and right this moment was probably taking innocent lives.  
  
June the twenty- fourth had been one of the most horrific nights of Harry's life that he could remember. And returning to the Dursley's for the summer hadn't helped matters. Mrs. Dursley was the sister of Harry's dead mother and she was married to Vernon Dursley, with a son called Dudley; a fat, five- chinned boy who was spoilt right down to his big fat feet. He had thick blonde hair that was plastered onto his head and small, watery blue eyes that he always peered suspiciously out of. Harry was quite the opposite. He had messy black hair that would never lie flat and large bright green eyes. A not - so - small - anymore, speedy boy with a lightening bolt scar on his forehead was what ordinary people saw when they looked at him. However, Voldemort caused this scar, and nobody in the entire world had one like it.  
  
Suddenly Harry heard a sharp tapping on the window. He looked up sharply and saw several owls perched on the windowsill. He quickly but quietly let them in and realised almost instantly that it was his birthday. Taking the first letter from one of the owls, he saw that it was from Hogwarts, his school. He opened it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
The school year begins as usual on 1st September. Please arrive at Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station at 11 o'clock. We ask that you read 'Subjects for the Future; What to take' before school starts. The first day back you will be choosing which subjects to take at Ordinary Wizards' Level. The relevant textbooks will be provided.  
  
We are delighted to inform you that the staff of Hogwarts has agreed to you being a prefect. There will be a Prefect's meeting in the new school year to discuss your responsibilities. Your badge is enclosed.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Harry eagerly dug around in the envelope and found a shiny new prefect badge and a list of his new schoolbooks.  
  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 By Miranda Goshawk  
  
Studying for O.W.L.S. By John Rinigay  
  
Protection against the Dark Forces By Caitlin Hameady  
  
O.W.L.S. Your Perfect Guide By Samantha Thackleton  
  
Curses; What and what not to do By Eglantine Raymond  
  
Subjects for the Future; What to take By Bethany Billericay  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sighed. He'd almost forgotten about the O.W.Ls However, he soon noticed that the letter had arrived later than usual this year - it usually arrived on his birthday, but that had been three days ago.  
  
Maybe it had something to do with the return of Voldemort. Harry lay down, forcing himself to forget about it. No, it wasn't important...  
  
Within five minutes he was asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't care if you liked it or you didn't - just please review!!! 


	2. The Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, I swear!!! It all belongs to JKR's wonderful imagination!!!  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Under suggestion, this chapter is longer - I think it's better than the last chapter, but you tell me!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
  
Harry groaned. His aunt's shrill voice shot straight through his head. It was amazing how Dudley could sleep through it. But, then again, Harry's cousin always had been a heavy sleeper. Even now, Harry could hear Dudley's loud snores.  
  
"BOY! ARE YOU UP YET?"  
  
Groaning again, Harry put on his glasses and swung himself out of bed. He stretched and yawned.  
  
"I am now!" he shouted back.  
  
He caught sight of himself in the mirror, and grimaced. This summer, he seemed to have shot up in height, but he had lost a lot of weight. This was partly because of Dudley's diet (which was still in process, despite Dudley's protests) and partly because Uncle Vernon had decided that Harry was getting fat, so had put him on an even stricter diet than Dudley. Quite apart from this, Harry's face was pale and drawn, due to the constant lack of sleep, and there were dark circles around his eyes.  
  
Harry threw on some clothes, which were still several sizes too big, and went downstairs. Aunt Petunia was waiting for him in the kitchen, her face glaring and her foot tapping impatiently. Her hair was still in pink rollers.  
  
"Took you long enough." She sniffed. "Get on with making the breakfast - your uncle's leaving in half-an-hour. And don't eat any of it - you and Dudley are both on a diet, remember."  
  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry rolled his eyes. If his aunt was stupid enough to leave him with the cooker, as well as a whole hoard of food, and expect him not to eat any of it while cooking for someone else, then she had another thing coming.  
  
Aunt Petunia disappeared up the stairs, and Harry got to work. Soon the kitchen was full of the delicious smell of cooked bacon.  
  
"Hurry up, boy, I haven't got all day."  
  
Harry jumped. He hadn't realised Uncle Vernon had come into the room. He hoped that his uncle hadn't seen him snatched a slice of bacon. Although he didn't sound angry, which could only be a good thing. Harry gave Uncle Vernon his breakfast and disappeared upstairs as fast as possible.  
  
* * *  
  
"Aunt Petunia, could I be excused, please?"  
  
It was eight o'clock that evening, and the Dursleys and Harry were having dinner. Or rather, the Dursleys were eating dinner. Harry had barely touched the little food he had been given. He rubbed his forehead again. His scar had been bothering him since around lunchtime, and it was bothering him. According to Dumbledore, Harry's scar only hurt him when Voldemort was feeling particularly murderous. Knowing why his scar was hurting didn't exactly put Harry's mind at rest.  
  
Aunt Petunia nodded curtly, and Harry pushed his chair back from the table and went upstairs. He flopped onto his bed, lost in thought. He hadn't told Sirius, his godfather, or Dumbledore or anyone else about his scar hurting; it had happened several times that summer, usually accompanied by feverish nightmares, and he hadn't told anybody. For a start, Sirius already worried about him enough, and, in Harry's opinion, Sirius had better things to do than sitting around worrying about Harry all day. As for Dumbledore, well, Harry could imagine the large amounts of letters that would be cluttering up the Headmaster's desk - Harry wasn't about to add to that. Ron and Hermione were definitely out of the question - both of them would panic and insist that he told Sirius. And then he would be back where he started.  
  
A loud BANG! from outside startled Harry out of his thoughts. He stood up and went over to his window, wondering what had happened.  
  
He soon found out. Hundreds of figures dressed in black were swarming all over the street. Death Eaters. Spells flew in every direction. Muggles were suspended in mid-air, some screaming, some already faint from shock and horror. Figures dressed in red and gold robes, who were obviously not Death Eaters, were Apparating and trying to stun the enemy.  
  
Harry backed away from the window nervously. How had the Death Eaters got through the protection around the house that Sirius was always going on about? It didn't really matter right now, Harry decided as he grabbed his wand from his desk. There was no doubt in his mind that they were under Voldemort's orders to come and find him - to probably kill him. So why were they torturing the muggles? Harry remembered what Mr. Weasley had said last year at the Quidditch World Cup; 'They do it for fun'. The only thing that Harry could think of that would stop them was for him to go out there. Once they had got him, he was sure they would stop.  
  
Before he had taken two steps towards the door, though, it burst open. Two people clad in black robes came in, their wands aimed in front of them. Harry automatically took several steps backwards. He felt his back crash into the wall, and he cried out as a sharp pain ran up it.  
  
"Crucio!" one of the Death Eaters shouted.  
  
Harry screamed as the curse hit him full force, but it was short lived. As soon as the pain had stopped, he raised his own wand. He knew he was going to be facing expulsion from Hogwarts for using magic, but he counted this as an emergency.  
  
"Stupefy!" he cried, pointing his wand at the nearest Death Eater, and watched thankfully as the person was stunned.  
  
"Imperious!"  
  
Drop your wand!  
  
No, why should I?  
  
Drop your wand!  
  
But then I won't be able to defend myself.  
  
Drop your wand!  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry shook his head as it was cleared of the curse completely. The remaining Death Eater narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Mortus!"  
  
Harry spun around just as the curse hit him fully along his chest and right shoulder. Hot pain seized him, and Harry barely had time to register the fact that blood was rapidly pouring from where the curse had struck him before the offending Death Eater raised his wand again. Already Harry was feeling weak. It was probably the curse that was taking its toll on him. A pain so bad he could hardly breathe gripped Harry across his chest. He dropped to his knees. The Death Eater grinned wickedly and approached him.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry gasped, before the hollow of darkness swallowed him.  
  
A/N: So??? I like this chapter - I wasn't too sure about the last one. But what do you think? Please review!!! I promise lots of things will be explained in the next chapter (like how the Death Eaters got in!)!!! 


	3. The Mortus Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own this, JKR does, etc. You know the drill.  
  
A/N: This chapter isn't very long, but I didn't want to leave you with such a cliffhanger!!! Let me know what you think!!! And, okay, I know I said that you would find how the Deatheaters got in, but that comes next chappie, okay??? Good! Then get reading and Reviewing!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The first thing that Harry realised when he awoke was that he was lying on something very soft, and there was a searing ache across his shoulder and chest. He groaned.  
  
"Sshh, stay still, it probably will hurt, but I can't help that," a gentle voice said. Harry recognised that voice. He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
He was lying on a bed in a room he had never seen before. A bedside lamp dimly lighted it, and the oak door was closed. Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, was standing over him, looking concerned. Her brow furrowed when she saw that Harry was awake.  
  
"Does your chest hurt?" she asked, taking his pulse.  
  
"Yeah - a lot," Harry said quietly. "What happened?"  
  
"The Mortus curse, I should think, by the looks of it."  
  
"The what?" Harry asked, feeling confused.  
  
"It's a curse - usually aimed to kill. It creates major curse wounds. You've got some pretty bad curse wounds, and you've lost quite a bit of blood. What about your breathing - does it hurt to breathe at all?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry was beginning to find it increasingly painful to talk, too. "Loads."  
  
"That would explain it, then..."  
  
The door opened. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, came in. He looked old and weary in the dim room.  
  
"Poppy, how is he?"  
  
"He's awake, but he's lost a lot of blood from the curse wounds - I think it was the Mortus curse that did it. They stretch right from his shoulder along his chest; the Death Eaters were probably aiming for his heart. It's definitely affecting his breathing, though - see how irregular it is?"  
  
"Harry? How are you feeling?" Dumbledore said, turning his attention to Harry.  
  
"Albus, that's a bit of a pointless question to ask - I imagine he feels just about as bad as he looks," Madam Pomfrey interjected.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"My chest...it hurts...and my shoulder..." Harry half-whispered.  
  
"I really need to do something about his breathing, Albus, it's absolutely terrible. How's Sirius holding up?"  
  
Dumbledore looked grave. "Not very well, I'm afraid. He's very worried about Harry, of course, and he just broke down a few minutes ago."  
  
"Go and tell him the latest news. I'll be out in a few minutes - I might give Harry a sleeping potion, to see if that helps any. Hopefully it will." The nurse sighed.  
  
"Very well." Dumbledore closed the door behind him.  
  
Madam Pomfrey moved her attention back to Harry. "Oh well, you heard me, you'd better take this sleeping potion." She handed Harry a large goblet full of purple liquid. "Drink the lot."  
  
Harry did as he was told. He could feel his eyelids drooping, before sleep crashed over him like a huge wave.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please Review!!! Next chapter will be up soon! 


	4. Sirius and Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except the plot. And anything else that you don't recognise. Please don't sue me!

A/N: I told you I'd get this chapter up today! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Harry woke up so exhausted that it took him a few moments to remember what had happened the night before. His chest and shoulder soon reminded him, though. They felt as though someone had come along and stabbed them repeatedly. Harry groaned slightly. This was just the sort of thing that would happen to him.

The door opened and Madam Pomfrey came in. She smiled when she saw he was awake. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Not that great."

"How does it feel to breathe, now?"

"About the same as last night."

Madam Pomfrey frowned and started to take Harry's pulse and temperature. "Your temperature is quite high - here, take this potion - it should bring down your fever; it's called a fever reducing potion." She handed him a dark blue potion, and Harry drank obediently. It tasted horrible.

"How is your chest and shoulder?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "Are they very painful?"

"Er...yes," Harry admitted. "Are you sure no-one came along and stabbed me in the night?"

"Yes, I'm fairly certain that no-one but your godfather came in here after I left."

Madam Pomfrey started rummaging in her bag, and brought out a small bottle full of bright red pills. "Try some of these painkillers - I used to give them to your father, but they didn't seem to have much effect on him."

Harry smiled very slightly, and took the strange pills. They tasted almost as bad as the Fever Reducing potion.

"Now, I don't want you straining yourself, so I'm going to give Sirius very clear instructions on what to do. You are not, under any circumstances, to get up for at least a week," the nurse said sternly. "I don't want to have to see you again before the school year starts, and then I know I can't keep you out of the Hospital Wing. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded as the nurse left the room. About ten minutes later, though, Sirius came in.

"Hi Sirius. How're you doing?"

Harry's godfather sat down on the end of the bed. "I'm fine, it's you we have to worry about at the moment. How are you?"

"A bit better, I think, according to Madam Pomfrey. I can't even escape that woman in the summer holidays." Harry struggled to take another breath.

"She almost certainly saved your life," Sirius said. "I thought you were going to die - there was just so much blood. Where did they hit you?"

"My shoulder and chest - especially my chest. It still hurts a bit to breathe, and there's a killing pain in my shoulder, but Madam Pomfrey did an amazing job. She gave me some sort of painkiller, but I don't think it's had much effect." Harry sighed tiredly. "I'll live, though."

"You should've seen how much blood there was," Sirius said. "It was everywhere; your aunt threw a fit."

Harry sighed ruefully. "Yeah, well, she was probably worried that her poor little Duddikins would get hurt."

Sirius looked unsettled. "Does it really still hurt to breathe?"

"Yeah, and to speak as well, but I'll be okay. Really," he added, after catching the worried look on Sirius' face. "It's not that bad."

"Alright for to say. You didn't see how much blood there was."

"I take it you don't like blood? Madam Pomfrey said I'd lost a lot of it."

Sirius looked seriously at him. "You're going to have to take it easy for the next couple of weeks, though, Harry. I don't ever want to go through another night like that."

"How.." Harry was unsure how to phrase it. "How did the Death Eaters get in last night? I thought Dumbledore said that there were protection wards around the house."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "There were, but, well, Voldemort's powerful, Harry. You know that. It didn't take him long to figure out how to destroy the protection. I think it was the Perderus Praesidium spell, or some more complicated form of that. Unknown to any of us, there was a potentially fatal flaw in the wards. And I promise you, Dumbledore will be answering to me about that this afternoon." Sirius stood up. "Do you want anything to eat? I can barely make cold soup, but I can wake Moony up and get him to whip something up."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's okay."

"Harry, it's not a problem," Sirius assured him.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"Okay then, I need to go and see Arthur and Molly Weasley, but Remus is in, even if he is asleep." Harry's godfather sighed. "Will you be alright for the time being?"

"Yeah, I said I'd be fine."

Sirius looked amused. "Alright, I'll see you later."

"See you later," Harry returned.

Sirius Disparated.

"Thomas Greenfield...what a pleasure to finally be able to kill you at last." The speaker was a tall, dark haired man, with glinting red eyes that were full of hunger and greed. The other man, who looked around thirty five, was frozen with fear.

"You can't kill...my...family."

Voldemort smiled. "I have no intention of doing so, but let me teach you a little lesson on giving me orders. Crucio!"

The man was screaming, withering, on the floor. "Please, have mercy.."

"I never have mercy, Greenfield, let me show you. Accio Jennifer Figg!"

Voldemort held up his wand and an old woman floated towards them. "Please...Voldemort...et us be...we are busy."

"Yes, doing work for Dumbledore, no doubt. I am not stupid, Figg. Avada Kedavra!"

Jennifer Figg was killed instantly. Thomas Greenfield looked helplessly at her lifeless body.

"She's...dead."

"Of course. What else did you expect...chocolate frogs? Would you like to join her? Answer me! Crucio!"

The man screamed again. Voldemort's lips curled into a cruel smirk. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry snapped his eyes open, fully aware that he was shaking uncontrollably. The next thing he knew, though, was that someone - his godfather - had put his arms around him protectively. Harry shut his eyes, trying to block everything out. Every muscle in his body was tense, still recovering from the shock of the nightmare. Finally, Harry found his voice.

"They're dead."

Sirius looked shocked. Harry didn't blame him, although he knew that Sirius would have no idea what he was talking about. Actually, Harry himself didn't know how or why Sirius was there, but he was glad he was. There was something strangely comforting about someone caring about him so much.

"Who's dead?"

"A man...Thomas Greenfield..."

Sirius gasped, Harry flinched. "...and a woman. She had dark hair, but I can't remember her name..." Harry paused, still shaking. "...Jennifer Figg, I think."

Sirius' face went white. Harry felt a terrible sense of foreboding come over him.

. "Arabella's cousin? You're sure?"

"N-no, but I think it was her. I-it was awful, Sirius. Worse than ever. I've never had dreams as violent as that." Harry broke off, beginning to shake again.

Sirius looked helpless. He hugged Harry again. "Harry, it's okay...it was a dream." "It was actually happening. And then Voldemort...he."

Harry couldn't to continue. It was too painful. And he was starting to feel a very bad headache coming on. He rubbed his forehead.

"You alright?"

"I'll be okay, I think. I've got a really bad headache, though."

"Your scar?"

"Yeah, but I think I've got a migraine."

Sirius shuddered. "Do you want an aspirin?"

"No, I'll be fine. I promise," he added, after catching Sirius' worried glance. "I've been through worse things than a migraine."

"Are you going to try and go back to sleep?"

"Maybe - I'll try. I just hope Voldemort's had his little bit of fun now." Harry's voice was filled with bitterness. "If he carries on like this I won't have any sleep at all this week."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning. And don't overdo it. Just take it easy, and you'll be fine." Sirius paused. "Try and get back to sleep. I find that's the only way to get rid of migraines. You can have a sleeping potion if you want."

"Could I?" asked Harry hopefully. He couldn't think of anything better right then.

"If you want one."

A/N: So? Tell me! Review, or email me, I don't care which! But I want to know! Flames are welcome!


	5. Hallucinations

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want it to be - none of this is mine. I only claim the plot!  
  
A/N: Since everyone wrote such nice reviews, I decided to update a little earlier than planned. In response to Heather's question: I probably won't update every day, but maybe every other day. I won't give up on this - I love writing it! I've got the whole year planned out - it's just writing it!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Fire surrounded him. Harry could feel the heat of it against his skin, even though, for some reason, there seemed to be ice pressed up against his forehead. He couldn't feel the coldness that the ice would - should - usually bring, though. He still felt hot - uncomfortably hot.  
  
How had he got there? Why was there so much fire? Questions flashed through Harry's brain too fast for him to control them. There was a hammer banging against his head; it was difficult for him to think. Harry had no idea what the hammer was doing there in the first place, much less who was controlling it.  
  
Everything, apart from the fire, was dark. Although, strangely enough, the fire seemed to be dimming. Not that Harry couldn't still feel the vivid heat. But the light was fading, there was no doubt about it. Fading, fading, fading, gone. Harry was left with only the darkness and the heat to keep him company.  
  
* * *  
  
The fire was back, but this time Harry could see more of his surroundings.  
  
There was a large mansion - Harry soon recognised it as the Riddle House. There was a dark figure standing outside, dressed in black, but it wasn't Voldemort, Harry was sure. Yet again, the familiar questions sprung up in Harry's mind - why was he here? How had he got there?  
  
The figure turned. Harry saw that it was Sirius. Harry started to move towards his godfather, whose face was utterly expressionless. Harry realised with horror that Sirius' face was growing more and more gaunt. Soon it was little more than a skeleton.  
  
"Harry," it said in a hollow whisper.  
  
"Sirius," moaned Harry, trying to get past the fire that surrounded him.  
  
"It's alright, Harry, I'm here," a voice said. It was the last thing Harry heard before everything went black.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short, but it just fitted as a chapter by itself, alright??? Please review! The next chapter will be much longer! I promise! 


	6. Guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. If you sue me, all you'll get is that!  
  
A/N: Had a bit of a writer's block with this chapter, but I was determined to get it out today, so here it is! I know you all (well, some) of you didn't want me to stop where I did last chapter, and this chapter is longer! Thanks to all those who reviewed! They make me so happy! More will be revealed about the last chapter in the next chapter, which should be out tomorrow or the next day. I'll see. Have fun!  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything was dark. Harry didn't know why. Or, at least, he didn't until he realised that his eyes were closed. Cautiously, he opened them, wondering what had happened. The silence was deafening. Harry saw that he was lying on a bed. Then it all came flooding back. The attack, the nightmare, the sleeping potion, and Sirius -  
  
Harry suddenly caught sight of his godfather, who was, for some unknown reason, sleeping in a chair next to Harry's bed. Harry struggled to sit up, and reached for his glasses next to his bedside table.  
  
"Sirius?" he asked quietly, not wanting to startle his godfather. "Sirius, are you awake?"  
  
Sirius suddenly groaned and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Harry. Letting out a strangled sort of cry, he shot up from the chair, managing to knock it over in the process. The next thing Harry knew was that he was being half-squeezed to death by a pair of strong arms.  
  
"Harry, are you alright? How do you feel? Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry, Harry."  
  
Harry felt confused. What was Sirius talking about? "Sirius, sorry, but what are you sorry for?"  
  
"You don't remember anything?"  
  
"Only you giving me a Sleeping Potion. And then I've sort of got a huge blank."  
  
Sirius looked guilty, but he sighed. "The truth is, Harry, I shouldn't have given you a sleeping potion in the first place. You weren't ready to take anything that strong. And when I did give it to you, you slipped into unconsciousness, and started hallucinating. Your temperature shot up to over a hundred and six degrees! I thought - I was so scared that I would lose you."  
  
He looked away, but Harry placed a hand on his arm, knowing how much Sirius was blaming himself for giving him the Sleeping Potion. "Sirius, I'm fine, I promise. I'm just a bit tired, that's all. And it's slightly warm in here, but apart from that, I'm okay. It wasn't your fault."  
  
Sirius half-smiled. "You don't look that okay."  
  
Harry pretended to be offended. "Well, thanks! I really needed to here that. And you're not looking that great yourself, actually."  
  
"At least my hair lies flat."  
  
"Believe me, it doesn't at the moment." Harry laughed weakly. "And at least I haven't got huge bags under my eyes."  
  
"D'wanna bet?" Sirius retorted. "But are you really okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Sirius. Promise."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"I'd best go and tell Poppy you're awake," said Sirius, looking doubtful. "She said she wanted to know."  
  
Harry groaned. "Do you have to? She'll spend an hour prodding me before telling you that I'm fine. And since I've already told you that, do you really want to have to hear it again?"  
  
Sirius raked a hand back through his hair. "I don't know, Harry. I think I'd feel better knowing that Poppy had taken a look at you ."  
  
"Please?" Harry pleaded. Quite frankly, the last person he wanted to see at that moment was the Hogwarts matron. Even Draco Malfoy would be better than her... actually, no he wouldn't. Nothing was worse than Draco Malfoy except for Voldemort.  
  
"Okay," Sirius relented. "But will you let Remus take a look at you? I'd feel a lot better if he did."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Yeah, okay."  
  
"I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Don't go anywhere."  
  
Where would I go? Harry wondered sarcastically. Out loud, he said, "I won't."  
  
Sirius left.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry-  
  
Hi, how're you doing? Mum wanted me to check, and to make sure 'the poor dear was getting on alright'. Fred and George have spent most of their time this summer locked in their room, but they came out long enough to tell me to say to you 'thanks for the present'. Do I even want to know? Ginny also 'sends her love'. I should watch your back, Harry, I think she's regarding you as some sort of hero again. I've told her time and time again that you don't want the attention, but she won't listen.  
  
Hermione has been made a prefect, would you believe? I am so surprised (as if!). We always knew it was going to happen. And then in seventh year, she'll be Head Girl, blah, blah, blah. Being a prefect is so boring. I'm glad I wasn't made one, and you weren't either. (You weren't, were you???)  
  
And Hermione's got to see that Vicky git - even after you were attacked! The nerve of that Perfect Prefect! What does she see in Vicky? He's got a funny nose!  
  
-Ron  
  
  
  
Ron-  
  
I'm okay. Sirius' being a prat and won't let me get out of bed, so I'm stuck in bed with only my homework to keep me company. At least I've got that. And I've only got it because I asked Moony, and not Sirius if I could have my schoolbooks!  
  
Er, how do I phrase this? I'm a prefect. I'm actually quite pleased. Have you seen the Prefects' bathroom? It's amazing. Don't worry, I'll give you the password.  
  
I don't mind Hermione going to see Krum - he's alright, and he won't hurt her, will he? You're just jealous of him because you have got it really bad for Hermione.  
  
-Harry  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please Review! It only takes a couple of reviews to make me write the next chapter, so you might as well make me happy! 


	7. Headaches

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything except the plot. The plot is mine, okay? So please don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Seventh chapter already! I can't believe it! Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer, just for your enjoyment. So, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Knock knock.  
  
Harry groaned and buried his head further under the duvet. He had no idea what time it was, and, quite frankly, he didn't care. All he knew was that he was tired, he wanted to go back to sleep, and whoever was banging on the door was giving him a headache.  
  
"Harry? Are you awake?"  
  
Harry recognised the voice as Remus'. He wondered groggily where Sirius was. Pulling the duvet right up over his head, Harry closed his eyes again, feeling content. Now, if he could only get back to sleep..  
  
"Harry? Can I come in?"  
  
"Mmmm." The duvet muffled Harry's voice.  
  
Harry heard the door being opened, and footsteps. Then a soft chuckle, and Remus' voice again.  
  
"Harry, are you actually planning to make some attempt at looking vaguely alive this morning? I mean, I know Sirius is still dead to the world, but I didn't think he'd had time to rub off on you yet. It's nearly midday!"  
  
"Mmmm. That's nice," Harry mumbled, still under the duvet. "Can I go back to sleep now?"  
  
There was a flood of sudden light and a blast of cold air as Remus pulled back the duvet from Harry's face. He grinned as Harry groaned in protest and tried to steal back the bedclothes.  
  
"Still tired?"  
  
"Yes, will you give me back the duvet?" Harry asked. "Please? It's cold."  
  
"Okay, okay." Remus tossed Harry back the duvet. "Do you want some breakfast?"  
  
"No, I want to go back to sleep," Harry moaned. "Go and annoy Sirius. I don't see you trying to get him to get up, and he didn't have some bossy nurse telling him to stay in bed."  
  
Remus smiled. "I know better. I wouldn't be able to wake him up anyway, and even I could, I value my life. The last time I dragged him out of bed, he, er, was a bit startled, and hit me around the head. That was when we were in sixth year. I've never tried it since; I ended up in the hospital wing for a week."  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "So if I hit you round the head now, you'll never try to wake me up again?"  
  
"Don't be so sure."  
  
Harry wrapped the duvet around him. "I could try it."  
  
Remus held up in hands in surrender. "Alright, I'm going, I'm going. Sure you don't want any breakfast?"  
  
"I think I will now you've woken me up." Harry gave Remus a glare. "I'll be down in about ten minutes." He sat up in bed.  
  
Remus shook his head, and forced Harry to lie down again. "I'm sure that's such a great idea, Harry. Quite apart from the fact that Sirius would kill me for letting you get out of bed, Poppy said you should stay in bed until at least next week."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I know you're feeling better, Harry, but I think we should listen to Poppy. She knows what she's talking about. And you just said yourself that you're feeling tired." Remus sighed. "I'll bring up your breakfast in around fifteen minutes, okay?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Okay."  
  
"Sorry, but Sirius would be so annoyed with both of us, and it would probably result in him forcing you to go back to bed anyway."  
  
"Yeah, alright. Will you do me a favour, though?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Wake up Sirius."  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry suddenly was aware of someone speaking. To him, apparently, as they were using his name to address him. Where was he? What was he doing there? The only answer that came to Harry was a pounding headache.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? Why are you out of bed?"  
  
Harry thought it was Sirius speaking to him, but he couldn't be sure. The jolting pain in his head wasn't letting him think much. He swayed slightly on his feet.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sirius' (assuming that it was Sirius') voice was rising in panic. "Harry?"  
  
Harry swayed again. He could remember knocking on a door. The door! Harry raised a hand to knock again.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
A pair of arms seized him and picked him up. Harry moaned softly and put his hand up to his head.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?" Sirius repeated in a low voice. "Shall I get Remus?"  
  
"My head hurts," Harry mumbled, laying his head against something firm.  
  
"Alright, it's okay," Sirius said, starting to carry Harry along a passage, back to his room. "S'okay."  
  
Harry was aware of Sirius laying him on something soft, and brushing his hair back from his head.  
  
"Okay, Harry I'm just going to get Remus, and-"  
  
"It's alright, Sirius, I'm already here. What's the matter?" Harry heard Remus' familiar voice, and footsteps crossing the room swiftly. "Harry?"  
  
"My head hurts," Harry said again.  
  
"Your head hurts? Nothing else, just your head?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry heard a sigh - maybe one of resignation, or maybe one of relief - and Remus spoke again, but this time to Sirius.  
  
"He'll be fine. It's nothing to worry about."  
  
"What d'you mean, it's nothing to worry about? His temperature's above normal!" Sirius sounded frantic. "I would say that's something to worry about!"  
  
"No, Sirius - don't give him anything for it - just let him sleep, but keep an eye on him, okay? Poppy said he might experience painful headaches, but that he should be fine in a few days. It's just the after-effects of the fever that he had after you gave him the sleeping potion." A pause. "So don't even think about giving him another one, Sirius Black."  
  
"I wasn't going to." Sirius' voice softened as he spoke to Harry. "Try and get some sleep, okay, Harry? You'll feel better when you wake up, I promise."  
  
"Okay," mumbled Harry. He closed his eyes. And blissfully knew no more.  
  
  
  
A/N: So??? Please review! I want to know what you think! As long as I get a couple of reviews, I'll update soon! Flames are welcome! 


	8. Feeling fine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is associated with that word, etc. etc. All belongs to the goddess (oops! Slip of the tongue - I meant JKR) except the plot.  
  
A/N: Hopefully you'll like this chapter - some more should be going up soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry, what're you doing down here? Sirius is going to kill you, not to mention me. I've told you before: I value my life!"  
  
Harry grinned and flopped down into a seat. "Come on, Professor, it's been three days since I've had a migraine."  
  
"Call me Remus, Harry, I'm not your professor anymore." Remus seemed to suddenly realise that he was getting sidetracked. "And you may be feeling better, and I agree with you that you should be allowed out of bed, I don't think Sirius will see it in quite the same way."  
  
Harry groaned. "I swear, I'm sick of being stuck in bed. I don't think I ever want to see another bed again."  
  
"You're fully dressed, too!" Remus sighed and looked around the kitchen. "Sirius is not going to be happy."  
  
"I'm feeling loads better, though," Harry insisted. "He can't make me stay in bed if I'm not ill, can he?"  
  
"Well, no, but.."  
  
"Thank you, I have just proved my point," Harry replied, sitting back in his seat.  
  
Remus sighed in resignation. "Fine. I'm not about to argue with a Potter. James was bad enough as it was. Do you want anything to eat?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Please."  
  
"Eggs with toast okay?" Remus smiled as Harry nodded. "Scrambled or fried?"  
  
"Er..don't mind, thanks," Harry muttered, shrugging.  
  
"Scrambled it is, then," said Remus. "I expect Sirius will give you a tour of the house later on if he doesn't send you back to bed. Well, it's not really a house, more of a cottage really, but I take pride in it."  
  
Harry smiled. "Where are we, then?"  
  
"North Wales. It's a pretty desolate spot - there's a small pub, a few minor shops and a couple of cottages. I quite like it really; your father used to like it, too, but he couldn't persuade Lily to move here - she liked Godric's Hollow too much."  
  
"Where was that?" Harry loved hearing about his parents - but no-one ever seemed to tell him much.  
  
"English countryside. James never did work out why she liked it so much - there weren't any shops nearby, or anything. I think Lily thought privately that James would be rushing between coming over to my place, and going to work, and she'd never see him. We all thought James worked too hard, anyway."  
  
"What was his job?"  
  
"An auror, although every couple of months he used to get dragged into the department of mysteries." Remus smiled slightly at the memory. "He never did tell us why. Sirius was really jealous - he loved a bit of a mystery, but he never went into that particular department. That was a bit of a mystery in itself."  
  
"What did my mother do?"  
  
"She was a mediwitch, and one of the best I've ever seen. You have to be good at Charms, and Lily was top of our class at Hogwarts. She used to patch us all up when we got into scrapes. Sirius once fell off his motorcycle, and Lily had to deal with him then."  
  
"Sirius has a motorcycle?" asked Harry incredulously.  
  
"He did. I believe he gave it to Hagrid to take you to Dumbledore when Lily and James died, though."  
  
"Oh." Harry fell silent. He didn't like to talk about his parents' death much. It brought back home the fact that Harry didn't have parents.  
  
Remus, seemingly having realised how quiet Harry had gone and why, changed the subject. "Done all your homework for school?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Just have to do Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts, and the I'm all done. I don't really see the point of doing Defence homework over the summer, because we get a different teacher every year anyway."  
  
"Just because the teacher won't mark it, it doesn't mean you can't exercise your brain."  
  
"You should really be a teacher again, you know," Harry said. "You're the only Defence teacher I really learnt anything from. In First year, we did absolutely nothing. When we were in second year, well, Lockhart was just a git. In third year we had you, of course, and in Fourth year, we had Unforgivable curses put on us. Plus you taught me the Patronus charm in third year."  
  
Remus smiled. "Me, become a teacher again? I don't think so, Harry. Parents won't want a werewolf teaching their children. I've told you that before."  
  
"But there's always the Wolfsbane Potion."  
  
Remus shook his head as he put Harry's breakfast down in front of him. "No, Harry. Dumbledore would never want me back as a teacher."  
  
"But-"  
  
"The discussion is closed."  
  
* * *  
  
"And what do you think you're doing out of bed?"  
  
"It's been nearly three weeks, Sirius; I'm fine. There's not much left of the holidays, and I don't want to spend the rest of them in bed."  
  
"You'll be spending the beginning of term in bed if you're not careful."  
  
"I'm fine. Even Remus agreed that I should be allowed out of bed."  
  
"I swear I am going to kill him when I get my hands on him," Sirius muttered.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I don't agree with you."  
  
"I'm not going back to bed."  
  
"I don't think you should be the one deciding that, Harry."  
  
"Sirius, I promise I feel alright. And I haven't had a headache in ages," Harry protested.  
  
Sirius cocked his head at Harry. "You still look a bit tired."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Sirius seemed to be considering Harry for a few minutes. Then he spoke. "Okay, you win."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, delighted.  
  
"Yes, but - and this is a big 'but' - you have to promise me you'll take it easy."  
  
Harry relaxed. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Right, then, have you had anything to eat?"  
  
"Yes. I know you may find it hard to believe, but some of us get up early enough to eat breakfast, instead of waiting until lunch." Harry grinned mischievously.  
  
Sirius folded his arms. "Just because people like you and Remus are crazy enough to get up at eight o'clock-"  
  
"Seven o'clock, actually."  
  
"Whatever. Just because you two are crazy enough to get up so early, doesn't mean the rest of the world has to."  
  
"It means that you do."  
  
"Since when? Remus won't come and wake me up - he's too afraid that I'll end up hitting him around the head again, like I did in sixth year."  
  
"But I'm not."  
  
Sirius' face paled. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Just watch me."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, did you like it? I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter should be pretty funny, and be going up very soon! Maybe later today or tomorrow!!! 


	9. Tit for tat

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm writing a disclaimer, so pay attention! I don't own Harry Potter. JKR, a.k.a. The Goddess owns everything! Don't sue, because if you do, all you'll get is the plot, and I sincerely doubt you want that anyway!  
  
A/N: Enjoy!!! I had lots of fun writing this chapter! It really rambles, but I wanted a chapter that wasn't so heavy, if you know what I mean. Trust me, the next chapter won't ramble so much. Promise!  
  
  
  
Harry woke up very suddenly the next morning. He sat up and glanced at the clock. Seven o'clock in the morning. Perfect.  
  
He put on his glasses and got out of bed. Still in his pyjamas, he opened his bedroom door and made his way down the hallway. He knew exactly where he was going, from Sirius' tour the day before. Little had Sirius known just what he was letting himself in for when he had shown Harry where he slept. However, it would serve Harry well this morning.  
  
Harry pushed his godfather's door open without bothering to knock. If he had knocked, it would have ruined everything; Sirius would have woken up. And that was the whole point. Harry wanted to wake Sirius up. Early. But not by knocking on the door.  
  
Sirius was sleeping (surprise, surprise). His head was slumped on the pillows and the duvet was pulled up so far all Harry could see was Sirius' black hair sticking up. Harry smiled. Shame to wake him really. But Sirius had been so scared that Harry really would wake him up, Harry just had to do it. Well, someone had to. And Remus was adamant that he wasn't going to get hit over the head again.  
  
Gritting his teeth - Harry knew Sirius was never going to forgive him for this - he gripped the top of the duvet. He yanked it back.  
  
As the blast of cold air hit Sirius, he was startled awake. His arms flew everywhere, without him opening his eyes. As Harry ducked Sirius' arm, he could see what Remus had meant about Sirius getting 'a bit startled'. Yeah, just a bit, Harry though wryly.  
  
Sirius eyes snapped open - and immediately caught sight of Harry.  
  
"What'd you do that for? It can't be that late."  
  
"Seven o'clock, actually," said Harry, grinning. "Sleep well?"  
  
"I promise I will get you back for that, Harry James Potter. Honestly, I didn't think you were going to go through with it. I swear, you're as bad as James ever was. He did the same thing to me in seventh year."  
  
Harry grinned. "I take it you don't like being woken up so early then?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "You've got that right. I haven't got up this early since I was at school.." He trailed off.  
  
Sirius slowly got out of bed and looked around the room. After a few minutes, he turned back to Harry.  
  
"Don't ever get me up that early again. Because you're going to live to regret it."  
  
It was supposed to sound threatening, but it was spoiled by the fact that Sirius was grinning all the way through it. Harry laughed.  
  
"You're not really scaring me. Maybe you should have been a Boggart as your Animagus form."  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Maybe I should have done."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry always had been a light sleeper. When he was at Hogwarts, he was often woken by his roommates' snores. Even now at Remus', he often woke up to the sound of Remus going downstairs. But this morning, something else had woken him up. It was the sound of someone opening his bedroom door.  
  
But even Remus hasn't got up yet, Harry thought in confusion. Unless this is Remus now. Nah, it can't be. Why would he be coming in here?  
  
Harry knew what Sirius was about to a second before he did it. He gripped the duvet tightly. When Sirius (at least, Harry was fairly sure it was Sirius) tried to pull back the duvet, he obviously found that he couldn't. What resulted in that was that Harry and Sirius had an immense fight of tug- of-war. The joke of it was, Sirius didn't seem to realise that Harry was awake. Harry could feel how much strength Sirius was using to try to get the duvet away from Harry.  
  
Finally, Sirius seemed to give up, but, apparently, didn't go out of the room. Harry was about to get up to see what was happening when he felt four padded feet walk over him. He groaned, knowing when he was beaten, and sat up in bed.  
  
"Okay, okay, you win," he laughed, shoving the dog off him. "But that really wasn't playing fair, you know."  
  
Sirius transformed again. "Maybe not, but since when did a Marauder ever play fair?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "What's the time?"  
  
"Five-thirty in the morning." Sirius smirked.  
  
"Ugh." Harry groaned again, and lay back down in bed. "Go and wake Remus. I'm too tired. I didn't think you could be this lively this early."  
  
"I'm not, usually."  
  
"Then go back to bed." Harry yawned, and snuggled further under the duvet. "I want to go to sleep. You've had your fun. Now I'm tired."  
  
"I know you are. That's the whole point." Sirius grinned and pulled back the duvet.  
  
Harry half-heartedly threw a pillow in Sirius' direction. "If you don't mind, I'd like my duvet back."  
  
"Does that mean I can keep the pillow?"  
  
"I don't care, just give me the duvet. It's cold."  
  
"Oh, alright," replied Sirius grumpily. "Didn't like it much anyway."  
  
Harry wrapped the duvet back around himself. "Yeah, but I do. So leave me alone so I can go back to slee-" He was cut off by a huge yawn. "See what I mean? I'm tired."  
  
"Fine, I'm going. But I'll be back," said Sirius dramatically.  
  
"Bye." Harry lay back down.  
  
A/N: It was bad, I know. Please Review! I'll love you forever! 


	10. Just for fun

Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
A/N: Another chapter! Heavy doses of Remus (wink, wink). LOL. Sorry, too much caffeine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"So, you dared to disobey me." A tall, white-faced man with glaring red eyes scowled.  
  
"No, Master, of course not. It was just impossible to carry out your plans until a later date."  
  
"Liar," the first man (was it a man? The face looked so snake-like) hissed. "You couldn't find where the boy was straight away, so you gave up, and came back to me with no information."  
  
"N-no, Master, i-it didn't happen like that. Dumbledore will not tell anyone where the Potter boy is staying," the Death Eater stuttered. "When I asked him, he replied 'Information about Harry's whereabouts will not be given out to anybody but the people Harry trusts. Voldemort could be looking for him.'"  
  
"So," Voldemort said. "Dumbledore has guessed what we planned to do. Now, tell me, servant, who Potter trusts."  
  
"The Weasley family, Master. The youngest son is Potter's best friend. Why, I saw him myself in the Hospital Wing after your resurrection." The Death Eater pulled his hood lower down onto his face.  
  
"Did I ask for background information?"  
  
"No, my Lord."  
  
"Then why did you give me background information, then? Crucio!"  
  
The Death Eater screamed as the curse hit him, and he withered on the floor. Finally, after a few minutes, Voldemort took the curse off. The Death Eater moved forward to kiss Voldemort's robes.  
  
"Forgive me, Master.."  
  
Voldemort smiled in amusement. "See that it doesn't happen again. Now, I want you to contact Malfoy and Macnair, and see if you can capture one of these Weasel people. I don't want them. Just the information. Wipe the Weasel's memory and don't harm him. Send him straight back to wherever you found him. I will get Potter one way or another."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry suddenly awoke, sweating and shaking. His hands were pressed over his forehead, trying to stop his scar from burning horribly beneath his fingers. Harry sat up in bed, reached for his glasses and looked at the clock on the beside table. He groaned. Three-thirty in the morning. Wonderful. Just wonderful.  
  
Harry considered going to tell Sirius about the dream, and then decided against it. For one - Sirius didn't like being woken up before midday, and that was still another eight and a half hours away, and for two - Sirius would only panic and do something drastic.  
  
And yet Harry had to tell someone. True, he hadn't done so in the past (not counting when he had told Sirius just because Sirius had known that Harry had had a nightmare), but this was putting at least one member of the Weasley family in danger. But who to tell? Ron? No, it was his family that was being put in danger. Hermione? Perhaps, but her reaction would be similar to Sirius' - panicking. Dumbledore? Perhaps, perhaps. Harry glanced out of the window, and almost fell over on shock. About half a mile away, a village was bright with green light and orange flames. Harry didn't need to think twice about who was the cause. Voldemort, of course. Now Harry really had to tell someone, and it had to be someone in the house.  
  
Then it hit Harry. Remus. Remus always had been a good listener, and wouldn't tell Sirius about the dream if Harry specifically asked him not to. And Remus would know what to do about the village that was being attacked. The only question was: would he mind being woken up so early in the morning? It was three-thirty, after all. It was a stupid idea. Harry shouldn't think about it.  
  
Harry slowly got out of bed. Very well, then, he wouldn't think about it. He would just go. Now, before he lost his nerve.  
  
Harry knew where Remus' room was from the tour Sirius had given him of the house. Right down the end of the hall, past Sirius'. Harry started to make his way up there, but when he got to the door, he hesitated. Maybe he should go to Sirius after all. Remember, don't think about it, he told himself. Just knock. He knocked.  
  
There came the sound of someone getting out of bed, and footsteps across the room. Then the door opened and there stood Remus. His expression changed from one of tiredness to one of confusion.  
  
"Harry?" he whispered, so as not to wake Sirius in the next room down the hall. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I had a nightmare about Voldemort. I'm sorry I woke you up, but I needed to tell someone, and-"  
  
Remus held up his hand. "I really don't mind you waking me up, Harry. What was the nightmare about?"  
  
Harry stayed silent, afraid of what Remus might say about him not telling Sirius instead, or waking Sirius up while he was telling Remus about the dream. Remus seemed to sense what he was thinking.  
  
"How about if we go downstairs, and I'll make some tea, and we can talk about it down there?" he suggested. "That way we won't be whispering out here on the landing, with the risk of waking Sleeping Beauty."  
  
Harry smiled gratefully at the joke. He followed Remus downstairs. Within five minutes the two of them were sitting in the living room, sipping mugs of steaming tea. Remus surveyed Harry carefully.  
  
"Are you alright? You're shivering."  
  
"I'm just cold."  
  
"Here you are, then." Remus tossed Harry a woollen blanket. "Now what was this about Voldemort?"  
  
Harry wrapped the blanket around him and took a deep breath. "He was talking to a Death Eater. The Death Eater hadn't found out something, and Voldemort was angry. Then the Death Eater told Voldemort that he'd asked Dumbledore where I was, but Dumbledore had said that only people that I really trust had been told. Voldemort asked who I trusted, and the Death Eater said the Weasleys. Then Voldemort put the Cruciatus curse on the Death Eater. The only thing was, I could feel it."  
  
"But you didn't scream."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't think so, otherwise you and Sirius would have heard me."  
  
"How long was the Cruciatus curse put on the Death Eater for?" asked Remus softly.  
  
"A couple of minutes." Harry shrugged. "I don't really know."  
  
"No more than three minutes?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Remus relaxed somewhat. "Good. Otherwise you might have found yourself back in bed for a week."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If someone is subjected to the Cruciatus curse for more than three or four minutes, then it can physically exhaust them, and they can collapse and be unconscious for several days. Any more than five minutes and it can put you into a coma or even kill you." Remus paused. "But, please, go on."  
  
"Er..then Voldemort told the Death Eater to contact Malfoy and Macnair and go and capture one of the Weasleys to find out where I was staying. After that I think I woke up, and my scar was burning." Harry glanced up at Remus. "But then, when I woke up, I saw something really strange."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I looked out of the window, and there was a village about half a mile away. It was burning a green light. Like the killing curse." Harry looked away.  
  
Remus drew in a sharp intake of breath. "Good God, I've got to get over there. I'd better go and tell Sirius."  
  
"You won't tell him about the dream, will you?"  
  
"Not if you don't want me to." Remus stood up. "But I've got to tell him where I'm going. Stay here, and don't move. Sirius should be down here in a few minutes."  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry, come on, you've got to go back to bed."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"You've only had a few hours sleep," Sirius moaned, obviously trying to win Harry round.  
  
"So have you," Harry snapped at his godfather. Then he realised who he was speaking to, and he sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sirius. I'm just tired."  
  
"You really should go back to bed, Harry, you know. Remus could be gone for hours yet, or.." Sirius shook his head. Harry knew that his godfather was trying not to think about what could happen or what might have already happened. "You really need to go back to sleep."  
  
"I'm okay. I've had more sleep than you have; I went to bed earlier than you did."  
  
Sirius sighed, knowing when he was beaten. "Fine, but don't blame me if you fall asleep on the sofa."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the sofa. It's quite comfortable, actually."  
  
"Well, if you would just go up to bed-"  
  
"Look, Sirius, no offence, but if you just stayed home to tell me to go to bed, you might as well have gone with Remus."  
  
"You know I couldn't've done that. It would mean leaving you by yourself, and with Death Eaters less than a mile away that could be dangerous. Remus and I could come back here to find the Dark Mark floating above the house." Sirius sighed. "What were you doing up anyway? Remus said you were the one who saw the village in the first place."  
  
Harry shrugged, not wanting to tell his godfather the full truth. He knew his godfather would panic. "Couldn't sleep," he said evenly.  
  
"Ha! Got you there. It means you've had less sleep than me!"  
  
"I'm fine, Sirius. I reckon the reason you want me to go to sleep is just because you want to go to sleep, and you want to save yourself the embarrassment of falling asleep in front of me."  
  
"Okay, you got me." Sirius laughed, but quickly became serious again. "I really do want to go to sleep. But I think you should too. You look a bit tired."  
  
"Go to sleep if you're tired. But I'm not," said Harry shortly.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"You are - you said so yourself earlier. So you should really-"  
  
Sirius was abruptly cut of by the sound of the door opening. Sirius stood up. "Remus, is that you?"  
  
"Sirius? You're still up?" Remus asked, coming into the room. He caught sight of Harry, who was still sitting on the crème sofa. "Harry! You actually managed not to let Sirius drag you back to bed? I'm impressed."  
  
Harry smiled weakly and stood up. "What happened?"  
  
"It was just Death Eaters attacking a muggle village. By the sounds of things, I don't think they knew how close you were."  
  
"But then why were they attacking?" asked Sirius, frowning. "If they weren't out to get Harry, then why..?"  
  
"Why do you think, Sirius?" Remus' voice was hard. "For fun, of course."  
  
Harry felt sick. He couldn't ever imagine killing people for fun. Sirius seemed to notice how pale Harry had gone, and put out a hand to steady him.  
  
"Why don't you go back to bed, Harry?" Remus said kindly, seeing how unsteady the teenager was.  
  
Harry shook his head wordlessly and sank back down onto the sofa. All those muggles killed - just for a few people's strange idea of entertainment. All those muggles - killed just because Harry hadn't stopped Voldemort from being resurrected on June twenty-fourth. It was all Harry's fault. His entire fault.  
  
Harry felt tired. His eyes were closing. He knew he shouldn't really go to sleep, but he couldn't help it. Before he knew it, he was falling...falling...falling...  
  
A/N: What's your opinion? Like it? Or not like it? Please review - I want to know!!! Flames are welcome! 


	11. Letters and burnt toast

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: Hello! Me again! Thought I'd post this seeing as fanfiction.net's server is back up again (Yay! Hooray!) lol. I'm sorry - too much caffeine again!  
  
  
  
Harry groaned. His neck was stiff, and his head throbbed like it would burst. Where was he? Not in his bed, obviously, as he never woke up with his neck hurting if he had. But it was definitely something soft, even if it was a bit lumpy.  
  
So how had he got to wherever he was? The memories of the night before came back to Harry in one great flooding rush. The nightmare. Going to Remus. The village. And Remus' words - 'Just for fun'. Harry felt the wave of nausea come back again, but he forced it back down. Al those people killed - just for a few sick-minded people's entertainment. No wonder they worked for Voldemort. Him and those sick people made a well-matched bunch.  
  
Harry's head started to pound again. Harry supposed it was from having to think so much. He groaned softly.  
  
"Harry?" A whispering voice came out of nowhere. "Harry? Are you awake?"  
  
Harry opened his eyes. Sirius was standing over him, looking concerned. Harry realised he was lying on Remus' sofa, where he had been the night before. Someone had shifted his position so that he was lying down. His head was resting on one of the cushions and a blanket had been pulled up to his chin.  
  
"Sirius?" he croaked. His voice was hoarse.  
  
"Feeling tired?" Sirius gave a slight smile.  
  
Harry nodded wearily. "Yeah. What happened? How come I'm here?"  
  
Sirius let out a soft chuckle. "Well, you know, I told you that you should go back up to bed. About three minutes after Remus came in, you crashed out on the sofa. I was going to carry you up to bed, but Remus reminded me what a light sleeper you were, so I left you where you were, and just made sure you were fairly comfortable. Bet you don't feel so comfortable now, though, do you?"  
  
"No." Harry sat up. The throbbing in his head worsened, and he groaned. "Oh, my head."  
  
"Are you alright?" Sirius tried to feel Harry's forehead, but Harry shook him off.  
  
"I'm okay, Sirius. I'm just tired," he assured his godfather. "Where's Remus?"  
  
"Still in bed - even though it's past eleven." Sirius smirked. "'Bout time I was allowed to get up earlier than him."  
  
Harry shrugged, massaging his neck. It was still aching. "What are you doing up so early again? I was under the impression that you went to bed after me. And it's not midday yet!"  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny," replied Sirius.  
  
"I thought so," Harry said, heaving himself off the sofa, and standing up. "God, I'm stiff."  
  
"Well, that's what comes when you don't listen when I tell you to go to bed," Sirius said, shaking his head, and tutting in mock-disproval.  
  
Harry gave his godfather a small push. "You're one to talk."  
  
"Come on, do you want breakfast?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, alright."  
  
"Wonderful," Sirius said, looking delighted. "You go and get dressed and I'll make the breakfast." He bounded off towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, just wonderful," Harry muttered. "Not to mention that you can't really cook, and it'll probably be burnt anyway.."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry-  
  
I always knew you were going to become a prefect! I know you don't think so, but you're a brilliant wizard, Harry. I'm only just above you on some subjects. I wonder how many subjects they're going to give us for O.W.Ls? I think I might take Muggle Studies again. I loved that subject. I think you should take it too - you'd probably get a good mark, and I think you'd enjoy it as well. I think they'll probably give you more subjects to do than Ron. It's not that he's stupid; he just doesn't study! I really don't know how he's going to pass the exams this year!  
  
How's Snuffles? And Remus? And, more importantly, what about you? Has your scar hurt yet? If it does, tell Snuffles or Remus.  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione -  
  
I'm fine, Snuffles is fine, and Remus is fine. How are you? My scar's twinged a couple of times, but don't worry, I told Remus.  
  
O.W.Ls? I think they'll probably tell you to do as many subjects as possible. I'm not as clever as you think. I have no idea why on earth they made me a prefect. I might take Muggle Studies - it depends on how many subjects they make me take. But whatever happens, I'm definitely dropping Divination! They can't make me take me that, can they???  
  
- Harry  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's the last chapter on the summer! But don't worry, there'll be plenty happening at Hogwarts! Harry gets a girlfriend! Guess who? Please Review! 


	12. Strangely Familiar

A/N: Right, this chapter is much, much longer! New characters, Ron, Hermione, and, er, everyone else! Part of it's a bit on the mushy side, but never mind! This is the end of the summer, I'm afraid, but, don't worry, you haven't seen the last of Sirius and Remus! * cackles * . You lot have no idea! Lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry turned as a girl ran down Platform 9 ¾ and flung herself at him. He hugged her warmly.  
  
"Hey Hermione," he said, trying to peel his friend off him. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione replied, still clinging to him. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm doing okay," said Harry, grinning. "I should be, after spending nearly half the summer in bed!"  
  
Hermione pulled back to look at him. "Are you really alright?"  
  
"You sound like Sirius. I'm fine."  
  
"You look tired," Hermione observed. "Have you been getting enough sleep?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry lied. "I've-"  
  
Harry was cut off by a boy's voice, and the sound of running feet. He grinned when he saw who it was.  
  
"Harry, how are you, mate?" Another pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around Harry.  
  
"I'm fine, Ron," Harry said, returning his friend's hug. "As I've just been trying to explain to Hermione here.."  
  
Ron turned to look at Hermione. Neither of them spoke. Harry sensed a cold air between his two best friends, although he had no idea why. Wanting to break the ice, he spoke again.  
  
"Where's the rest of your family?" he asked Ron.  
  
"Around somewhere." Ron waved his hand vaguely. "What about Remus and Snuffles? I thought Remus was dropping you off?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think he's already left. He said goodbye, said he'd see me sooner than I thought, and left." Harry shrugged. "Don't ask me what he was talking about."  
  
Ron shrugged with him. "Dunno. Shall we get on the train?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he jumped onto the train. Harry laughed.  
  
"I take it you can't wait to get back to school, then, Ron?"  
  
Ron gave Harry a small shove. "Stupid git. I just want to get us decent seats."  
  
Still Hermione said nothing to Ron, and vice versa. It was beginning to unnerve Harry. It was as though his two friends had had an argument, but neither of them had told him anything about it if they had. Once the three of them had found an empty carriage, he dared to speak.  
  
"Erm, is there something I should know-"  
  
"So you went to see him, then." Ron acted as though he hadn't heard Harry. For the first time since they had all arrived, Ron had actually spoken to Hermione. But his voice was cold, harsh. Harry didn't know what Ron was talking about. However, he soon found out.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied, equally frostily. "Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"You went to Bulgaria? When I told you not to?!"  
  
"You don't own me, Ron!" said Hermione. Her face had furious splotches of colour on it.  
  
"Maybe not, but you are one of my best friends, and I should have some say!"  
  
The train started to move. Nobody but Harry noticed.  
  
"Since when? You don't see Harry yelling like an immature brat, do you?"  
  
"You went off to Bulgaria to visit Vicky when one of your best friends was ill, Hermione!"  
  
"I wrote and told Harry first, and he didn't mind."  
  
"Er, can you leave me out of this, please?"  
  
Of course, neither of them took any notice of him. They continued to shout at each other.  
  
"Well, of course he didn't! Harry would never try and stop you from doing something you wanted to do!"  
  
"Then why can't you take a leaf out of his book?" Hermione asked bitterly. "Harry's not even shouting at me now, like some people."  
  
"I'm not the only one doing the shouting here," Ron pointed out.  
  
"No, but you're still behaving like an self-centred little horror."  
  
"'Little horror'?" Ron started to laugh. "Now I've heard everything."  
  
"Well at least I don't call my best friends 'scarlet women'."  
  
Ron's ears flushed a deep red. "Yeah, well, at least I don't fancy Vicky!"  
  
"It's Viktor, Ron," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, Viktor-Ron was a selfish brat. I can't believe you actually went to visit him after what happened in June - you know You-Know-Who came back!"  
  
Harry felt something inside him snap. He could take Ron and Hermione shouting at each other about anything - anything but that. Both of them knew how touchy he was about it. He stood up very suddenly. Ron seemed to realise what he'd said.  
  
"I'm sorry, mate, I just-"  
  
"I'll leave you two to it, shall I?" Harry quietly interrupted. "But I should keep your voices down - they can probably hear you all the way up to Hogwarts."  
  
"But, Harry-"  
  
"It's really-"  
  
"Save it." Harry yanked open the door and stepped out. Even as the door swung shut behind him, he could hear Hermione and Ron continue to shout.  
  
"This is all your fault!"  
  
"Me? I wasn't the one who went to Vicky over the summer!"  
  
Harry sighed. The way those two went on, you'd think they were a married couple, he thought wryly. If only they'd just shut up and realise what was right in front of them; they fancied each other. It was so obvious to everybody but them.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Harry was startled out of his thoughts by a sharp cry. He looked down. He had crashed into someone - a girl. Harry didn't remember seeing her around school, although she looked much too old to be a first year.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry apologised, offering his hand to help her get up.  
  
She took it, and heaved herself off the floor, looking embarrassed. That's when they got a good look at each other. Time seemed to freeze.  
  
The girl was quite tall - about an inch or two shorter than Harry. Her auburn hair was curly and long, reaching almost down to her waist. Her eyes were a deep blue colour. They widened slightly as she looked as Harry. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
Suddenly, both of them seemed to regain their senses again. The girl smiled slightly.  
  
"No, I wasn't looking where I was going. I was in a bit of a temper - I've been arguing with my twin sister."  
  
"Makes two of us." Harry grinned. "I've been arguing with my friends."  
  
The girl laughed slightly. "I'm just so fed up - she's been a real pain this summer. I'm Jessica Greenfield, by the way."  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry answered.  
  
Jessica smiled again. "I take it you're a bit fed up with having that name?"  
  
"How did you guess?"  
  
"It may have been because I'm psychic. Or it might be because of the way you said your name with a hint of resignation. I'll leave you to decide."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Which year are you in? I don't think I've seen you around before."  
  
"Oh, I'm transferring from Salem Witchcraft Institute, with my sister. I'm going into fifth year." Jessica pushed open a door. "D'you want to come in?"  
  
Harry followed her into the empty carriage, and took a seat opposite her. "Fifth year? That's the year I'm in. Any idea what house you're going to be in?"  
  
"No, but Gryffindor, I hope. Chantelle - that's my sister - wants to be in Slytherin." Jessica gave a short laugh. "I wouldn't be surprised if that's where she ends up going, even though none of our family were there."  
  
"Hang on.." Harry frowned. "Your family went to Hogwarts, but you and your sister went to Salem Witchcraft Institute?"  
  
"Yes - Mum and Dad moved there when I was about a year old. They told Chantelle and me that they couldn't face some of their friends - the things that had happened. Mum's best friend was killed by You-Know-Who just before they moved. Mum said it wouldn't've happened if a friend of theirs had kept quiet."  
  
Harry frowned. This was beginning to sound strangely familiar. Maybe it was coincidence, but, unless Harry was mistaken, Jessica had to be the same age as him. Which would mean that the year Jessica moved to America was the year that Harry's parents were killed. And everyone believed that Sirius, who was one of his parents' closest friends, had blurted out to Voldemort where the Potters had been living.  
  
"What?" Jessica asked. She had been watching Harry confusedly.  
  
"Jessica, who was your mother's best friend?"  
  
"Um.. hang on, Lily. Lily Evans. Then she got married, and her surname changed, of course. I don't know what it changed to. Mum's never said. Why?"  
  
Harry considered Jessica for a minute. It was true that he had only just met her; on the other hand, she was connected with all this. He decided.  
  
"Look, I'd rather not say, but why are you coming back to Britain?"  
  
Jessica froze, and turned away. "I haven't told anyone about this - only my family, and Dumbledore. I think Dumbledore told some other people, but in the strictest confidence. I'll tell you, though. I know you'll understand." She took a deep breath. "Well, Mum and Dad moved us to America because they thought we were safe. Safe not just from Death Eaters - You- Know-Who had gone by then - but from their friends. After Lily died, Mum said, she didn't want to face any of her other friends, especially the ones she had been very close to. So we were safe. When Chantelle and I turned eleven, we went to Salem Witchcraft Institute instead of Hogwarts. Then, this summer, a man arrived, with a dog. They went into a room to talk to Mum and Dad. When they came out again, Mum was crying. But they didn't tell either Chantelle or me what had happened.  
  
Of course, I found out - or part of it, anyway. You-Know-Who was back. An old woman came to stay with us - Jennifer Figg. She would work with Dad during the day, and spend the evening with the whole family. I had nothing against her; she was a wonderful person to be around. But then, at the beginning of August, things changed."  
  
Jennidfer Figg. That name meant something to Harry. And Greenfield. Thomas Greenfield. The name came to Harry naturally. Had he met either of them before? It was unlikely. A dream? A dream! At the beginning of August, Harry had been attacked. But then, a couple of nights after that, he had had a dream. Jennifer Figg had been killed. So had Thomas Greenfield. Jessica's dad.  
  
Some of the horror must have shown on Harry's face, because Jessica spoke again.  
  
"What? I haven't got to the worse part yet." Her voice was croaky, as though she was struggling not to cry.  
  
"Jessica, Voldemort killed your dad and Jennifer Figg, didn't he?"  
  
Jessica only nodded, tears spilling out of her eyes. "How did you know?"  
  
"I-" Harry stopped himself. Although he sympathised with Jessica, he couldn't afford to tell her. He knew hardly anything about her. "I can't tell you."  
  
Jessica didn't seem to hear him. She was still crying - salty tears flowing down her face. She had stopped trying to wipe them away - there were too many of them. Harry felt awkward. It wasn't often he dealt with sobbing girls. And pretty ones at that. He stood up, and went over to sit to her. Still feeling uncomfortable, he put his arm around her shoulders and let her cry into his own. Neither of them realised that someone had come into the otherwise-empty carriage until the someone spoke.  
  
"I see the two of you have already, met, then."  
  
That voice sounded familiar to both Harry and Jessica, and they turned towards the doorway. They gasped.  
  
It was none other than Remus Lupin.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, so I left you with a cliffhanger, hehe. You've got to admit, I don't do it very often, and it just fitted there. So what do you think about Jessica? And trust me, there's more to Harry's connection with her mum than her just being Lily's best friend. Please, please, please review!!! 


	13. Change of Heart?

A/N: Finally, another chapter! I'm really sorry, I left you with a cliffhanger and then didn't update soon! Oh well, this chapter's up now, so hopefully you'll all forgive me. Right? Anyway, please read and review!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry could only gape silently at the smiling man standing in the doorway. From somewhere Jessica had stopped crying. How had Remus Lupin got there? He had left Harry at Platform 9 ¾ only half-an-hour ago. But that wasn't necessarily right, Harry realised. He hadn't seen Remus leave the station. So the man could have easily boarded the train without Harry seeing. But the most important question on Harry's mind was: Why? Why was Remus there?  
  
"I see both of you are surprised to see me," Remus observed, sitting down opposite the two teenagers. Harry realised that he still had his arms around Jessica's shoulders. Feeling himself go red, he untangled himself from her, and then turned back to Remus.  
  
"Why are you here? I thought you said you were going back to Wales."  
  
Remus grinned. "Change of heart?" Then, catching Harry's sceptical glance, he added, "Okay, I didn't really think you'd buy that. Alright, I'll be honest; I've been offered another job at Hogwarts."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"But you said a few weeks ago that you didn't want to be a teacher again. Or, rather, you didn't think Dumbledore wanted you back."  
  
The man shrugged. "I was wrong. And that was before we knew.."  
  
Harry froze, knowing something was wrong. "Before you knew what?"  
  
"Harry, what would you say if I told you that I wasn't going to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, but that I was taking the Care of Magical Creatures job instead?"  
  
"I'd say-" Harry stopped, feeling the colour drain from his face. "No, no, Hagrid can't have - he only went to see the giants with Madame Maxime. It's not possible." He jumped up from his seat, unaware of Jessica watching him curiously, and started pacing. "There's no way - oh God, it's all my fault- "  
  
Remus put his hand out to stop Harry. "Harry, sit down, and relax. Siri-" Remus stopped as he noticed Jessica again. "Snuffles would murder me if he knew I'd told you and got you stressed out. Sit, calm down, and I'll tell you what's happened."  
  
Harry sat down quickly, ready to hear it, but Jessica interjected with a question.  
  
"Who's Hagrid? And who are you? Didn't you come to our house in America at the beginning of the summer?"  
  
Remus nodded. "Yes, with my dog. I'm Professor Remus Lupin - I'm a friend of your mother's. I'll be your Care of Magical Creatures teacher, providing you choose to take that at O.W.L. of course. Hagrid was the Gamekeeper and the previous Magical Creatures teacher." He turned back to Harry. "Hagrid kept in close contact with Dumbledore for most of the summer. Around two weeks ago, he just.. vanished. Madame Maxime, too. From what Severus has said, Hagrid is being held by some of Voldemort's inner circle. There's nothing we can do."  
  
"Two weeks ago?" Harry frowned.  
  
Remus nodded, watching Harry carefully, concerned. The teenager's face was still pale from shock.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry quietly.  
  
Whatever Remus had expected, it certainly hadn't been this. He sighed. "I wanted to tell you, but Snuffles didn't want you to know unless you had to. You'll probably hear it anyway from Dumbledore at the Feast."  
  
Harry stayed silent. It was his entire fault. Hagrid would probably die before the end of the week, and it was all his fault.  
  
"Harry! Thank goodness we've found you!" Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway. They raised their eyebrows slightly as they saw who else was in the carriage. Hermione smiled at the sight of Lupin.  
  
"Professor! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm teaching Care of Magical Creatures." Remus, whom Harry was now forced to think of as 'Professor Lupin', returned Hermione's smile.  
  
"But I thought Hagrid-"  
  
"I'm sure you'll hear from Professor Dumbledore tonight," Remus interrupted, with a quick glance at Harry.  
  
Ron turned to Harry. "Harry, mate, we're really sorry about earlier. I think we've both come to our senses and realised that we're being stupid."  
  
Harry shrugged. "That's okay - and, besides, I met someone new. This is Jessica - she's transferring from Salem Institute of Witchcraft. She'll be in fifth year."  
  
"Really?" Hermione visibly livened up. "What house?"  
  
"I don't know, but Gryffindor, I hope."  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. I'm a prefect," she added. "So's Harry here, but he'd never say unless you asked. Too modest."  
  
"And you haven't resigned yet?" Jessica asked incredulously.  
  
"It's actually possible to resign?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, but don't even think about it, Harry," replied Hermione sternly. "You'll be brilliant."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't think so."  
  
"You wouldn't." Hermione turned back to Jessica. "Like I said, too modest for his own good."  
  
Jessica smiled at Harry, who reddened a little. He hated being the centre of attention. Professor Lupin grinned, and stood up.  
  
"I'd best be leaving the four of you to it. I have to go and check how long it is to Hogwarts with the driver anyway."  
  
* * *  
  
"-And we have two new students this year, who will be in fifth year. They both need to be sorted, of course."  
  
Harry watched in silence as Jessica and a girl, who was, undoubtedly, her twin sister approached the Sorting Hat. Although identical, Harry could tell them apart immediately. Jessica's sister was scowling, as though she'd rather be eating cockroaches than be there. Jessica herself looked nervous, and yet excited.  
  
"Greenfield, Chantelle."  
  
So that was her name. The girl stepped forward, and placed the hat on her head. There was a few seconds of silence before the hat screeched, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Draco Malfoy started clapping wildly, along with the rest of the Slytherin table. Smirking, Chantelle wrenched the hat off her head and almost ran to sit next to Malfoy.  
  
"Greenfield, Jessica."  
  
Jessica's movements mimicked her sister's. Only the silence was short, barely twenty seconds. Harry crossed his fingers under the table.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Jessica smiled happily as she gave the hat back to Professor McGonagall, and made her way over to the Gryffindor table. Still grinning, she fell into a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Thank goodness, I thought I'd get put with Chantelle," she exclaimed over the noise.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
Several conversations, fits of laughter, and plenty of food later, the golden plates were wiped clean, and Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak. The last few giggles died away as the old Headmaster began to speak.  
  
"Welcome back to those who are familiar to the school, and I extend our warm welcome to those who are not.  
  
"Firstly, especially due to recent events at the end of the last school year, I would like to remind students that the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds, unless accompanied by a teacher."  
  
A loud groan came from each of the Weasley twins sat opposite Harry. "But, sir, what if you've arranged to meet, er, someone there?" Fred asked.  
  
"I'm quite sure you and Miss Johnson can find another place to meet, Mister Weasley," Dumbledore chuckled. "However, if this is not possible, I'm sure I could arrange for one of the staff to accompany you both?"  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall laughed as Fred and Angelina flushed scarlet. The laughter continued until Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.  
  
"Onto more serious matters, there will also be a curfew this year. No students will be allowed out of the castle after ten o'clock at night, and they must be in their Towers by half-past-ten. I turn towards our new set of prefects and Head Boy and Girl for help in this matter.  
  
"On a happier note, I would like to re-introduce someone most of you will remember. He will be your new Care of Magical Creatures teacher this year - Professor Lupin?"  
  
Everyone but the Slytherein table started cheering as Lupin waved from the High Table. He smiled slightly at the yelling students.  
  
"Hagrid is unable to join us this year as he is believed to have been captured by Lord Voldemort. We hope he will re-join us in the near future.  
  
Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is someone who most of you will not recognise - Professor Stellan."  
  
A smiling teacher stood up to receive the clapping. Harry wondered if they'd finally got a teacher that would last for more than a year. He hoped that he was a good teacher - all of Harry's year was due to take their O.W.Ls in April.  
  
"And finally, bedtime. Good night."  
  
  
  
A/N: Well??????? Please review - there's a nice little box just in that corner there...please? I promise I'll update soon! 


	14. Outdone again

A/N: Okay, 14th Chapter! And I'm not even half way through yet! I think this fic is going to be pretty long.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi - sleep well?"  
  
Harry flopped down into a seat next to Jessica. They were the only two at the Gryffindor table - hardly surprising considering it was only six- thirty in the morning.  
  
"Not particularly." Harry shrugged. "I've slept better. You?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. It's all very confusing, really. I couldn't get to sleep at first; I was thinking about...um, things. Like the new teachers and stuff. And about what would happen today. Don't we have to choose our O.W.Ls, or something?"  
  
"I think so," Harry said, helping himself to toast. "As far as I can tell, the teachers have decided how many subjects you're taking, and you get to pick them. They'll probably say I have to take no more than two."  
  
Jessica shook her head. "I don't think so. According to Hermione, you have to be doing pretty well at your studies to become a prefect here. And you're one, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
  
"Well, then!" exclaimed Jessica triumphantly. "They'll probably say you have to take at least ten subjects!"  
  
"Oh, joy, I can hardly wait." Harry laughed. "Maybe I should pretend I've turned really stupid over the holidays, or something along those lines? D'you reckon McGonagall would buy it?"  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"She," Harry corrected. "You know that teacher who was doing the Sorting last night?"  
  
"No - I was too nervous to pay attention, really."  
  
"Okay, you see that teacher sitting next to Dumbledore? The one wearing dark green robes, with the bun? That's Professor McGonagall."  
  
Jessica wrinkled her nose. "That's her? She looks strict. What does she teach?"  
  
"Transfiguration, and she's our Head of House. She's okay - she'll make sure you do your work, but she's not all bad."  
  
"Looks it."  
  
"You'll see."  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning. Please take your seats."  
  
The fifth year Gryffindors noisily scrambled about in the struggle for seats as Professor McGonagall swept into the classroom. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jessica were, of course, sitting in a four together.  
  
"As your Head of House, it is my painful duty to remind you that you are all due to take your Ordinary Wizarding Levels in April."  
  
"That's ages away," Dean Thomas moaned loudly. Professor McGonagall turned her steely gaze onto him.  
  
"It is a matter of seven months, Mr. Thomas. Need I go into detail on how important they are? No? Good." The professor turned back to the rest of the class. "Over the summer, myself, the Headmaster, and the rest of the staff have discussed the number of subjects we feel you can take and pass. A few of you here are among the top students in the year-" Here many heads turned to look briefly at Hermione. "-and will be taking more subjects than others. Any of you who have any queries about the number of subjects you are taking are welcome to ask. Once you have been told how many you are taking, you may fill in the list on your desk. Your timetables are on the back, and will automatically fill in once you have ticked the subjects you wish to take." Professor McGonagall took out a sheet of parchment. "Ten subjects is considered very good, twelve is excellent, and anything above that is exceptional. It is rare that anyone takes over thirteen, as it is very hard work. No-one here is taking less than seven."  
  
"That's me, then," Harry said under his breath.  
  
Ron grinned. "If it is, we'll be in it together, mate."  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Miss Brown, you will be taking eight subjects. Mr. Finiganan, you will be taking nine subjects. Miss Granger; thirteen subjects-"  
  
"Thirteen?" Hermione gasped from next to Harry. "I never expected that many! It's a lot for O.W.Ls.."  
  
"-Miss Greenfield; twelve subjects-"  
  
"Go, Jessica!" Harry grinned as Jessica blushed furiously.  
  
"-Mr. Longbottom; seven subjects. Miss Patil; nine subjects. Mr. Potter; fifteen subjects-"  
  
Harry froze, stunned, as Hermione, Ron and Jessica turned to stare at him. He must have heard wrong - maybe he needed his hearing checked. Fifteen subjects? Probably more like five. Although he had been made a prefect, he didn't think he was that clever.  
  
"-Mr. Thomas; ten subjects. Mr. Weasley, you will be taking eight subjects." Professor McGonagall rolled the parchment back up. "If you request any advice on which subjects to take, please ask. If you will excuse me for a few moments, I must go and speak with the Headmaster."  
  
The second the door shut behind her, voices broke out.  
  
"Fifteen subjects?" Jessica voiced Harry's own disbelief. "That's an awful lot to be taking, isn't it?"  
  
"She must have read it wrong," said Ron, denial written all over his face. "There's no way you'll be taking that many."  
  
Harry said nothing, still in shock. Hermione put a hand on his arm. "Harry. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. I think. I agree with Ron, though - she must have read it wrong."  
  
Jessica stood up. "There's only one way to find out." And, despite Hermione's furious whispers to sit back down, she picked up the list, and scanned it quickly. "Nope, there's no doubt about it - Harry's definitely taking fifteen subjects." She dropped the list back on the desk, and sat back down.  
  
"I can't be."  
  
"Well, you are," Hermione said, smiling. "I told you that you'd be taking a lot didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't expect fifteen."  
  
"Well done!" exclaimed Jessica. She grinned. "Now all you've got to do is decide what you're taking."  
  
"Ron, aren't you going to say something?" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, what am I supposed to say? 'Well done, Harry, you've outdone me again'? As if I'd ever-"  
  
"Please quieten down, Mr. Weasley. There are other people in this room besides yourself." The four of them looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of them, having come back into the room. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry, Professor."  
  
Harry sighed and looked down at the long list of subjects. It seemed choosing would be near impossible.  
  
Advanced Charms  
  
Advanced Defence  
  
Against the Dark Arts  
  
Advanced Herbology  
  
Advanced Potions  
  
Advanced Transfiguration  
  
Ancient Runes  
  
Arithmacy  
  
Astronomy  
  
Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Charms  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts  
  
Divination  
  
Flying  
  
Herbology  
  
History of Magic  
  
Medical Training  
  
Muggle Studies  
  
Potions  
  
Transfiguration  
  
  
  
"I've decided already," Jessica announced.  
  
"Already?" Harry raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I've decided I don't want to take O.W.Ls at all." She smiled. "Just kidding. I'm taking Advanced Charms, Advanced Herbology, Arithmacy, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Divination, Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Medical Training."  
  
"I'm going to have to take Divination," Harry groaned, after about half-an- hour. "There's no other way round it."  
  
"What are you taking already?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Every advanced subject, Herbology, Flying, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Muggle Studies."  
  
"You've never taken Muggle Studies before."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I've spent enough of my life living with Muggles - I think I'll pass."  
  
"What about taking Astronomy?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "You know how bad I am at that. I'm more likely to pass Divination - at least I have a chance with that."  
  
"You just make it all up!" said Hermione, looking amused.  
  
"Well, that's exactly what Divination's all about." Jessica laughed. "None of it's actually real."  
  
"Well, excuse me." Lavenda and Parvati sniffed from behind. "You just don't possess the Inner Eye."  
  
"Yes I do. It just told me that Divination's a load of old rubbish." Jessica grinned as Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I'd like a word with you, please, in my office." Professor McGonagall said over the heads of his classmates as they left the classroom.  
  
Harry hung back, and then followed her to her office down the corridor.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" he inquired once the door had shut behind them.  
  
"Please, take a seat." The teacher gestured to an empty chair on the other side of her desk. Harry sat obediently.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I'll get straight to the point here; do you think you will be able to cope with fifteen O.W.Ls? Your parents only took thirteen each."  
  
"I don't know, Professor," Harry confessed. "It seemed like a lot."  
  
"It is - I won't lie to you. This matter was discussed back and forth a number of times over the summer. It was originally sixteen, but we - that is, the staff - decided that you would be too overworked to get satisfactory results when you took your exams in April. However, we all agreed that you were bright enough to take as many as Miss Granger - maybe more. Professor Dumbledore was concerned about giving you so much work after the, ah, events in June. On the other hand, he felt that perhaps it would take your mind off things." Professor McGonagall sighed. "I'm starting to digress from the point. Do you mind taking so many subjects?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, Professor."  
  
"Good. Which subjects are you taking?"  
  
"Um.. Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Flying, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Advanced Herbology, Potions, Advanced Potions, er, Advanced Charms, Muggle Studies, Divination, History of Magic, Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, and, er, Advanced Transfiguration."  
  
"Every Advanced subject?" The teacher raised her eyebrows. "It's good that your taking Advanced Transfiguration - your father was wonderfully talented at that, and I think you've inherited his talent."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I've never thought so."  
  
Professor McGonagall gave a wry smile. "You never do until it becomes obvious."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, that was pretty bad, I know. How did McGonagall become so understanding? And how did Ron become so fatheaded??? Oh well, I'll try to sort it out by next chapter! Please review! And, I promise, there will be lots more of Sirius and Remus in this story (and no, it's not the standard -'Sirius is a dog in Lupin's office' - it's different!!!) 


	15. Trustworthy

A/N: Hello, all! Er, knew I should probably update this.  
  
Just have to answer some questions first, though - 1st, Harry will not get a Time Turner, because the whole reason of taking less O.W.Ls is to spend more time on them, okay? So Ron would have more Transfiguration lessons than, say, Hermione. 2nd - Harry will not be getting stressed over his O.W.Ls, simply because none of us like to see him stressed, do we? And, 3rd - Ron doesn't get all that jealous of Harry, I just felt like putting that there, okay? Good, on with the story, then!  
  
  
  
Harry turned over in bed for the fourth time in five minutes. He had woken up over two hours ago, after a relatively peaceful sleep, but now he was finding it impossible to get to sleep again. Why couldn't he just sleep for another couple of hours? It was only five o'clock in the morning.  
  
He sat up in bed, and promptly succeeded in banging his head against the headboard. Wincing, he sat as silently as possible, trying to determine whether his roommates had been awoken by the noise. The soft snores of four boys greeted him. Nope - still sleeping like logs.  
  
This was ridiculous. How come they could all sleep so peacefully? Especially Ron. Harry smiled slightly at the memory of Ron's awkward apology for his 'stupid behaviour' the day before. Of, course, Harry accepted the apology - he hadn't really wanted to take fifteen subjects in the first place, so he could tell how Ron felt.  
  
But what was he going to do now? He thought about going outside to cool down, but quickly dismissed that idea. Rules had been laid down by Dumbledore; No adventures outside the building while it was dark. Harry was reluctant to break such a new rule so early on in the year. Actually, it wasn't him; Hermione, really, who had spoken sternly to both Harry and Ron about 'going on night-time wanderings in the dark'.  
  
But there was still the castle, Harry realised. And walking around that would be better than listening to the frustrating snores of his friends - just as long as he didn't get caught, that is. Oh well, he'd take the Invisibility Cloak; as least no-one would be able to see him. And providing he didn't crash into any unsuspecting teacher, he'd be fine.  
  
Quietly, he slipped out of bed, his bare feet making no sound at all on the dormitory floor. His friends didn't stir at all, and Harry was grateful for it. He didn't particularly feel like telling them exactly what he was doing, getting ready to go wandering round the castle in the early hours of the morning.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he found himself wondering around Hogwarts, clad in his pyjamas and Invisibility Cloak. No-one, apparently, was about - hardly surprising, really, Harry thought wryly. Normal people didn't get up this early. The only person Harry knew was-  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Harry took an automatic step backwards as he realised he had crashed into someone. Silently cursing, he backed away further, trying to assess the damage and put as much space as possible between him and the person. How could he have been so stupid as to not look where he was going. It was probably a teacher - hopefully not Snape.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?"  
  
Harry recognised the familiar voice of Professor Lupin. Should he answer? Lupin was a teacher, after all. He could pretend he was another student. But Lupin wouldn't take points off, would he? Of course not.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry half-whispered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Lupin laughed softly in the darkness. "I could ask you the same question, Harry. The difference is, I'm allowed to wander the corridors this early. You, on the other hand, are not. It's lucky you didn't meet Snape down here. Then you would have been in trouble."  
  
Harry stepped out of the shadows, pulling the cloak off. "So I'm not now?"  
  
Lupin shook his head, still smiling. "Of course not. Are you alright? May I ask why you're up so early? Not even you're usually awake at this time in the morning."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. I needed to do something, and going for a walk seemed as good an idea as the next. I'm fine. Really."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
Lupin smiled again slightly. "Do you want to come into my office? I was on my way there to make myself a cup of tea."  
  
"Alright," said Harry, feeling awkward. He followed Lupin down to the office.  
  
The office had been painted over the summer - it was now a sunny yellow colour. Several framed photographs had been hung on the wall; mostly of Lupin on his graduation day. Harry recognised his parents in one photograph - a photograph of a whole group, all Gryffindors. One girl in the photo looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Hey, that looks like Jessica!" he said, indicating the smiling girl with his hand.  
  
A ghost of a smile crossed Lupin's face. "Her mother, in fact; Katherine. She and Lily were best friends, and I also seem to recall that Sirius was also very close to her."  
  
"Romantically?"  
  
Lupin nodded. "Especially in seventh year."  
  
"But they never married?" Harry had never considered the possibility that Sirius might have married before being put in Azkaban.  
  
"No - they broke it off very suddenly just after your parents' wedding. It was never made clear why. I far as I know, they never spoke to each other after that, except for your christening. Then Katherine announced her engagement to a man called Thomas Greenfield. She gave birth to twins - Jessica and Chantelle - less than a month after Lily had you. Sirius was heartbroken." Lupin looked back at the photo. "I don't think he ever got over it. Not really. But don't ever tell him I told you that."  
  
Harry frowned. "They've never spoken since I was christened?"  
  
"Not a word, until this summer. We had to go and see her to tell her about the return of Voldemort. Thomas and I finally got them in the same room, and forced them to talk to each other civilly, or not at all. They chose the former.  
  
"But after Thomas was murdered a short while after that, she got up and moved back to England. As you know, she moved to America after Lily and James were killed. I don't think she could believe that Sirius could do such a terrible thing."  
  
Harry looked away. "But he didn't."  
  
"She didn't know that. The first time she even considered that he might be innocent was when we went to see her in the summer." Lupin sighed. "As far as I know, she never told Jessica or Chantelle." His eyes twinkled. "Keeping Sirius a secret from Jessica may prove rather difficult by the way it's going."  
  
Harry sat up straight in his seat. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Lupin grinned. "I may be wrong yet, but I'm not going to tell you. Just let me say this; Jessica's a lovely girl - you can trust her. You don't have to take my word for it; I can understand that you may have some difficulty trusting people now. But she's trustworthy."  
  
  
  
A/N: So what's gonna happen now? I know, and so will you if you review! There's a nice little button down in that corner - to the left. Do you like it? Or hate it? Please review! I'll update quicker next time - I'm working on 2 fanfics at once! 


	16. Eighth House

A/N: Hey, I finally updated!!! Wow! There's a very good reason for my long silence: I, er, lost the notepad where I had written down the whole plot! Oh well. I have a fairly good idea of what was going to happen, and I've come up with some more to work in! Anyway, please review!  
  
  
  
"Harry? Hello?"  
  
Harry gave a small start as a hand suddenly appeared in front of his eyes. He blinked and looked around. It was Ron.  
  
"Sorry. What were you saying?"  
  
Ron sighed. "Come on, spit it out."  
  
"What?" Harry said, feeling confused.  
  
"You've hardly said a word all morning - only to answer the teachers' questions, and Flitwick had to ask you twice as it was - you look as though you had about five hours sleep, and you haven't eaten a thing."  
  
Hermione glanced over the top of 'The Standard Book of Spells Grade Five'. "He's right, you know, Harry - are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," Harry said, trying to feign sincerity. "I'm just not hungry."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Where's Jessica?" asked Harry, directing the conversation away from himself.  
  
"I think she said she was going outside," Hermione said. "But, Harry-"  
  
He stood up. "I'll see you two later, okay?"  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Don't you think you should-"  
  
"I'll see Divination, Ron you in," said Harry shortly, cutting them both off.  
  
He slipped out of the Hall. Ron turned to Hermione with a confused look on his face. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know, Ron - maybe he's telling the truth; maybe he really is not hungry," said Hermione. "You said he was already up when you got up. Which isn't really surprising, considering you were up much later than the rest of us."  
  
Ron gave her a small push. "Just because I don't get up at seven o'clock, or whatever."  
  
* * *  
  
"How d'you reckon I'm gonna die today, then?"  
  
"Hmmm...cursed by your best friend while your back was turned."  
  
Harry snorted. "Is that supposed to be a hint?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Jessica were on their way to their first Divination of the year, talking amicably. Harry felt better after half an hour outside, but Lupin's words were still puzzling him. Sirius and Jessica's mum? Jessica...trustworthy? Harry sneaked a half-glance over at her. It wasn't that he didn't like her - she was very easy to get along with - but Harry couldn't deny that after what had happened last year that he had difficulty in trusting people.  
  
"I'm sorry - am I missing something, here?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Well, ever since our first Divination lesson, Professor Trelawney has predicted that Harry here will drop down dead."  
  
Jessica laughed. "Is he being serious?"  
  
Harry nodded, grinning. "Yep - so far I think I'm supposed to have seen the Grim three or four times."  
  
"And you're still here?"  
  
"Looks like it, doesn't it? Up the ladder, then."  
  
The three of them had reached the long ladder that lead up to the North Tower room. Harry did a mock bow.  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
Jessica giggled slightly, and took his hand to help her up the ladder. Harry went next, closely followed by Ron.  
  
The heavy scent of burning incense and ageing herbs greeted them. Harry closed his eyes, trying to clear his head of the murky haze that had filled it. A misty voice came from somewhere in front of him.  
  
"Welcome back, my dears. I hope your Inner Eyes have not clouded during the summer."  
  
Harry opened his eyes. Jessica snorted.  
  
"Please, take a seat, all of you."  
  
Most of their classmates were already there. Harry sat at a table with Jessica and Ron on either side of him.  
  
Professor Trelawney stood up. She was dressed in heavy purple velvet robes edged with gold. A thick coat of pink lipstick was plastered on her face. She fluttered to the front of the class, her eyes huge behind her gold-rimmed spectacles.  
  
"Your O.W.Ls draw closer than ever, my dears. This year will be dedicated to Tarot readings and Graphology. Graphology is the study of divination by handwriting."  
  
Next to Harry, Jessica let out a soft groan. "Do you know what this means?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That we'll be doing a lot of writing this year."  
  
Harry and Ron both cracked up. Professor Trelawney, who hadn't heard what Jessica had said, looked pained. She turned to Neville.  
  
"Dear, do be careful this week; Neptune is in the first House. I believe I am right when I say that your Sun Sign is Pisces?"  
  
Neville went pale. "Y-yes, Professor."  
  
"Look out for any broken bones this week, then." With a flourish, Professor Trelawney turned back to the class, who were now as silent as mice. "As a warm up for the year, and to get your Inner Eye back into focus, we will be revising the planets. On everyone's desks is a chart. Try and work out what House your ruling planet will be in this week. Then draw up a prediction of what you will encounter. If anybody needs any help in deciphering their chart, I'm always here to help."  
  
"Or to predict your death," Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
They set to work. Jessica picked up her chart and frowned. "I was never very good at Divination. What's my ruling planet, then?"  
  
"Er..." Harry's brow wrinkled as he tried to remember the little he'd learnt the year before. "What's your Sun Sign?"  
  
"25th August - Virgo, I think."  
  
Harry flicked through 'Unfogging the Future'. "Virgo - ruled by the planet Mercury."  
  
"What's mine?" said Ron, looking blank.  
  
"You did this last year."  
  
"I barely passed - same as you."  
  
"You are...uh...Pisces, like Neville, so you're ruled by the...uh, planet Neptune."  
  
"Okay..." Ron bent over his chart, still looking confused.  
  
Sighing, Harry returned to his own. Leo - he looked back at the book. Ruled by the Sun. Great.  
  
Half-an-hour later, neither he, Jessica or Ron had made any sense of their charts. Spotting them, Professor Trelawney drifted over and bent over to have a look at Jessica's chart. "You are a Virgo, dear?"  
  
Wide eyed, Jessica nodded.  
  
"Then Mercury is in the Twelfth House. How about you, dear?"  
  
Rolling his eyes at Harry, Ron handed his chart to the teacher. "I know something bad's going to happen, Professor, but I don't know what!"  
  
Trying to hide a grin, Harry turned away, shaking away with suppressed laughter.  
  
"Neptune is in the first House - I said that at the beginning of the lesson," Trelawney snapped, coming out of her usual fluttery stance. She turned to Harry, and picked up his chart.  
  
Harry sat up straight again. "I'm a Leo, Professor."  
  
"Yes, dear, I know..." she murmured distractedly. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and, with a small scream, dropped the chart. "Oh my goodness..."  
  
Everyone in the class immediately stopped to watch. Both Lavender and Parvati had gone white, and were clutching at the table. "What is it, Professor?" asked Dean, coming up behind her.  
  
The teacher shook her head. "You poor dear..."  
  
"What?" said Harry wearily.  
  
"The Sun is in the Eighth House! And-" Gingerly, she picked up the chart. "- in the months to come, you will receive an unpleasant shock, and meet your worst fear!"  
  
Harry sighed. "What's the Eighth House?"  
  
"Why, it is the House that deals with death, dear!"  
  
Ron couldn't hold it in any longer. With an explosive snort, he started laughing loudly, the sound filling the whole room.  
  
Looking shocked, Trelawney turned to face the laughing teenager. "You will not be laughing when Mr. Potter here meets his untimely death, Mr. Weasley!"  
  
"We are hoping that that will not be too soon, Sybil," came a voice from one end of the room. "And I would thank you for not scaring the students with such predictions."  
  
It was Dumbledore. He swiftly crossed the room. "I think this lesson has overrun far enough - I believe Professor Sprout is waiting for her students."  
  
Silently, everyone gathered up their books and charts, and left the room as quickly as they could, not even pausing to push in their chairs. From somewhere far down the ladder, Neville's voice could be heard:  
  
"Ow - I slipped down the ladder - ooh, my arm..."  
  
A/N: So??? What do you think? Next chapter will include first DADA lesson, so please review and tell me what you think!!! 


	17. Battling Boggarts

A/N: Hello, people! That's right, I'm back! (I can just hear you weeping in horror!) Anyway, seventeenth chappie! Yay! Enjoy, and remember to review!  
  
  
  
"Everyone sit."  
  
Professor Stellan swept into the room, and put the armful of books down on the desk. He was dressed in dark blue robes, and his eyes glittered mischievously. Harry couldn't help but to feel wary of him - after all, half of the Defence teachers had been found to follow Voldemort.  
  
Stellan rolled up his sleeves. "Okay, I'll just take the register, and then we'll get down to business."  
  
"Really!" Hermione whispered. "That's no way for a teacher to speak!"  
  
"Herm, he didn't mean it in that way," Harry muttered. "And look at the way Hagrid speaks!"  
  
Hermione didn't answer.  
  
"Okay, we're a pretty small class - Professor Dumbledore decided that you should be taught in your individual Houses this year. So, Lavender?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Stellan," Lavender said, blushing furiously.  
  
"Seamus?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Jessica?"  
  
There was silence. Harry nudged Jessica, who was sitting next to him.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"He-"  
  
"Jessica?" Stellan called, looking up from the mark book.  
  
"Oh, hello, I mean, yes! I'm here, sir!"  
  
Stellan looked vaguely amused. "Parvati?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." Parvati flicked her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Harry.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Professor Stellan tossed the register onto his desk. "Very good. Right then, I believe last year you looked at illegal curses?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"We looked at the three Unforgivables, and had the Imperious curse put on us."  
  
Stellan nodded. "Thank you. May I ask who managed to fight it?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Harry, who felt himself go red.  
  
"Ah, Harry." Stellan smiled. "And the year before you all did Dark Creatures, including Boggarts?"  
  
"Yes," the class chorused.  
  
"Right, then, today will be a lesson to refresh your memories." Stellan smiled. "I believe that there is a Boggart to be found in the filing cabinet of my office. You will all be fighting it, but all one-by-one, while the others are in here. There are two reasons for this; one - I feel that perhaps some of you should not wish the others to see your Boggarts - and two - my office is so small there would only be room for half the class anyway. Does anyone know why you should try to face a Boggart every few years?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot in the air.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"Because our Boggarts will change as we mature."  
  
"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor." Stellan gave another smile. "Right, Hermione, since you answered the question correctly, would you like to go first?"  
  
"Okay." Hermione stood up and followed Stellan in the direction of his office.  
  
"Woa - what d'you reckon?" Ron asked, leaning back in his seat.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Seems alright."  
  
"What was your Boggart when you last looked at them?" Jessica said.  
  
"A Dementor," answered Harry. "I used to use Boggarts to practise my Patronus on."  
  
"Wow! You can do the Patronus?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry smiled. "You know Professor Lupin?"  
  
"The Care of Magical Creatures teacher?"  
  
"That's the one - the one on the train. Well, he was the one who taught me the Patronus."  
  
Hermione rushed back into the room, her face flushed with success. "Dean, you've got to go in now!"  
  
As Dean left the room, Hermione came over to them, and flopped into a seat on the other side of Harry. Jessica grinned.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Fine - it turned into - well, it turned into Ron, actually."  
  
"Really?" said Harry, his eyes dancing in mischief. Ron shoved him, his ears red.  
  
"And what did Ron do?" Jessica asked, looking amused.  
  
Hermione shook her head, indicating Ron and Harry. "I'll tell you later."  
  
"What did your Boggart turn into last time you battled one?" Harry said, turning to Jessica.  
  
"Turned into a rat," said Jessica quietly.  
  
Harry froze. "A rat?"  
  
"Yes, it...it's something personal."  
  
"Jessica! You're in!"  
  
"Wish me luck!" Jessica said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry, you're in!" Ron came out, his face white. "Are you the last one?"  
  
Harry nodded, standing up. "Yeah. Did you do okay?"  
  
"Think so. I did the right spell, anyway."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
Harry was feeling incredibly nervous by the time he reached Professor Stellan's office. He had no idea what his Boggart would change into. Two years ago it had been a Dementor, but now it was different - Harry had seen more. For all he knew, the Boggart could turn into Voldemort.  
  
He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Harry slowly opened the door and went inside. The office looked similar the way Lupin's had in Harry's third year. Professor Stellan was sitting behind his desk. He smiled as Harry came in.  
  
"Ah, Harry. You're the last one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Right then - Professor Lupin rated you very highly on this before. However, your Boggart may have changed, so we'll have a look, shall we?"  
  
Nervously, Harry nodded. Professor Stellan flicked his wand at the filing cabinet. It shot open and a black shape came out. It took a few seconds for it to take its shape. When it did, Harry felt himself go white.  
  
Like two years before, it was a Dementor, but this time, something was different. Bodies scattered the floor around it - Harry realised in horror that they were dead. Gripping his wand tightly, he prepared to perform the spell that would destroy the Boggart. It was then Harry saw who the dead bodies were.  
  
It was his friends. Everyone - from Remus Lupin to Jessica were there. Harry faltered. The Dementor had killed them. But it couldn't - it didn't have the power to, so how...?"  
  
Ron's body sat up. "You killed us, Harry," it said. "You betrayed us."  
  
Harry, from somewhere, knew this wasn't real, but it was too late. He had hesitated - he could hear the screaming from somewhere in the back of his head.  
  
"No, not Harry! Please, not Harry!"  
  
"Stand aside, girl."  
  
"Kill the spare!"  
  
"Take Harry and go!"  
  
"Harry, take my body back to my parents, will you?"  
  
"It's him!"  
  
"KILL THE SPARE!"  
  
"I'll hold him off..."  
  
"We will linger for a short time..."  
  
"Kill the spare..."  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry! Harry, can you hear me?"  
  
Harry groaned. He could hear a familiar voice.  
  
"I think he's coming to..."  
  
Another voice - a different one this time. Who was coming? Dumbledore?  
  
"Harry, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?"  
  
A request...the words travelled slowly to Harry's brain. Open eyes... He did as he was told.  
  
He was lying on his back. Both Professor Stellan and Professor Lupin were bent over him, looking concerned. Lupin? What was he doing there?  
  
He teaches here, you idiot! Harry sat up suddenly. A pain shot through his head, and he groaned.  
  
"Out of the way, you two - I think I'd better see to this, don't you?"  
  
Professors Lupin and Stellan moved aside. Harry saw Madam Promfrey, the school nurse, move forward. She put a hand on his shoulder, and very firmly pushed him back down.  
  
"You lie down there, now..." She took his wrist and felt his pulse. "Hmm...a little fast...how do you feel?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Your head?"  
  
"It's fine." Now that was a downright lie, but Harry wasn't about to make a fuss.  
  
"I want the truth, Potter."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"The truth."  
  
"My head hurts," Harry relented, seeing that she wasn't going to give up. "But it's really not that bad-"  
  
"Do be quiet, Mr. Potter. I need to check your temperature." She pushed his fringe up and felt his forehead. "Hmm...seems fairly normal..."  
  
"Can I go, then?" said Harry.  
  
"I don't think...the Boggart had the same effect as a Dementor, Mr. Potter..."  
  
"Please? I'll be fine."  
  
Madam Promfrey eyed him. "Alright you can go. But if you feel dizzy, or anything out of the ordinary - you come to me, alright?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"And as soon as you get back to Gryffindor Tower, go to your dormitory and lie down. Otherwise I guarantee you'll have that headache for the rest of the week."  
  
"I didn't when I saw a Dementor in third year," Harry protested.  
  
The nurse's gaze softened. "I think the memories were worse this time, weren't they?"  
  
Harry looked away. "Yes."  
  
"And I can tell you that you were out for much longer this time," Madam Promfrey said. "So you'll be feeling worse. But as long as you lie down for a while today, you should be fine."  
  
Lupin moved forward and offered Harry his hand. Harry took it and pulled himself up. "Thanks," he muttered.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Professor Stellan looked worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright," Harry said, brushing down his robes. "Just a headache."  
  
"You go straight up to the Gryffindor Tower, Potter," interjected Madam Promfrey. "Don't go to lessons for the rest of the afternoon. I'll send a message to your next teacher - who is it?"  
  
"Professor Flitwick."  
  
"I'll get a message to him." Madam Promfrey turned to Professor Stellan. "Hadn't you better be getting back to your class? You've been nearly half- an-hour as it is."  
  
"Yes, I'd better." Professor Stellan glanced at his watch and left the room.  
  
"Come on, Harry, I'll take you up to Gryffindor Tower." Lupin stood up. "And then I've got to get back in time for my next class."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: So? Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me - I want to know! There's a very nice little button down there; the one next to the box that says 'Submit Review'. Come on...please??? 


	18. Match made in heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else associated with that word. Satisfied?????  
  
A/N: Thought I'd better update this... Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
  
  
"Harry, you shouldn't be up...you know what Madam Promfrey said..."  
  
Harry ignored Hermione, focusing instead on his Advanced Transfiguration essay. 'Explain, in no less than two rolls of parchment, the history of and how the Animagi is formed.' He didn't even understand the title, much less understand how to go about writing the essay itself.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione warned. "Madam Pomfrey knows best."  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione," Harry said. "Stop trying to tell me otherwise."  
  
He bent back down over his essay, his hair falling into his face.  
  
Hermione sighed, and turned to Ron. "Tell him he shouldn't be up."  
  
Ron shrugged. "If he feels alright, I don't see why I should." He winked at Harry as soon as Hermione's back was turned. "And anyway, like Harry said earlier, it was only a Boggart, right?" He grinned.  
  
Harry flashed a brief, slightly-shaky smile. He could still remember the vivid detail of it...Ron's white face...the black robes of the Dementor...the bodies...  
  
"Hello? Harry?"  
  
Harry was snapped back to reality as a hand appeared in his line of vision. And it wasn't a Dementor's hand, either.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"You sure you're alright?" Ron seemed genuinely concerned.  
  
"Not you too," Harry groaned. "I told you; I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Alright, then." Ron shrugged again and got back to his game of chess against Jessica.  
  
Jessica herself looked up from the game. "You know, Harry, they're right. You don't look so good..."  
  
"For Merlin's sake, I'm fine!" Harry snapped. "If I didn't feel fine, do you really think I'd be up trying to write this bloody essay, which, by the way, is due in first thing tomorrow morning?"  
  
His three friends exchanged a quick look. Harry groaned inwardly, knowing that they didn't believe him one inch. Why couldn't they see that he was just fine? And Madam Pomfrey hadn't said that he had to stay in bed all night...had she? Harry didn't think so, somehow. He would have remembered if she had said. Besides, he had stayed in bed like she had told him to...for all of about an hour or so.  
  
Ignoring Ron, Hermione, and Jessica totally, he turned back to his essay. He needed to get started. They had done Animagi in third year, but they hadn't gone into detail about the spell, and the history.  
  
'Animagi can be formed in several different ways. Some are natural Animagi, i.e. they are born with or naturally develop the ability to change into one animal. Others are multiple Animagi, but this is rare. This is formed when...' Harry turned to consult with the textbook, which wasn't altogether helpful.  
  
He sighed. He'd be here all night at this rate.  
  
* * *  
  
"Right, everyone, for those who don't know who I am, I'm Professor Lupin. Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures at O.W.L. I'll just take the register and then I'll tell you what we'll be studying this year..."  
  
It was the first Care of Magical Creatures lesson of the year; their first lesson with Professor Lupin as the Creatures teacher. Unfortunately, Gryffindors were still with the Slytherins.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Lupin looked up at the sound of the voice. "Yes, Draco?"  
  
"Will we be studying werewolves this year, sir?"  
  
Malfoy smirked as all the Slytherins laughed, including Chantelle. She had been hanging around with Malfoy since the start of term; Harry had barely seen the two apart. Looked like a match made in heaven to him.  
  
Harry made to step forward, ready to defend Lupin, but Jessica got there first.  
  
Eyes flashing dangerously, she stepped right up to Malfoy, so their faces were inches apart.  
  
"Say that again, Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy looked surprised that a Gryffindor - no less, a Gryffindor girl - was standing up to him, but he didn't back down. "What's the matter, Greenfield, got a crush on the werewolf? How sweet."  
  
"You'll pay for that, Malfoy," she said, pulling out her wand. She pointed the wand straight at his nose. "Engorgio!"  
  
There was a flash of white light. Temporarily blinded, Harry held up a hand to shield his eyes. The light cleared.  
  
It took Harry a few seconds to figure out what was wrong. When he did, he could hardly contain his laughter.  
  
Malfoy's nose was swelling - it had already reached the size of a large apple. All the Gryffindors started laughing as Malfoy, panicking, tried to cover up his nose. Even Lupin was shaking in suppressed laughter. He did, however, manage to choke out, "Malfoy - hospital wing..." before turning away to hide his smile.  
  
Malfoy, scowling, let Chantelle lead him back to the castle. But, just before he was out of earshot, he turned, and looked directly at Jessica, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Lupin and Greenfield...a match made in heaven, I'd say..."  
  
Jessica could only remain silent.  
  
* * *  
  
"Right, we need a new captain and Keeper."  
  
Later that evening, Katie Bell stood in front of the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry, having completed all his homework for the night, just wanted to get the serious stuff over and done with, and be able to get in the air again.  
  
"Any nominees for Keeper?"  
  
"I nominate Professor McGonagall," said George, grinning. "Wonder what she'd look like on a Nimbus..."  
  
"George, be serious!"  
  
"Okay, okay, how about that second year...what's-a-name; Natalie! Natalie McDonald, or something..."  
  
"Yeah, I've seen her," Alicia chipped in. "Nice balance on her broom, but she looks like she built more for a Beater. You should consider her after we leave next year, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded absently. "What about Daniel Vinders - you know, third year - have you seen him in Flying lessons?"  
  
"No - how have you?"  
  
"Binns' classroom overlooks the Quidditch pitch."  
  
"Ah. Is he good?"  
  
"Good balance...nice control...and he's got a nice save."  
  
"We'll ask him tonight, then. Everyone agreed?"  
  
The team nodded.  
  
"Right...captain. I definitely not taking up the post because I'm taking quite a few N.E.W.Ts this year, and, trust me, I don't want any more on my plate. Anyone else backing out?"  
  
Angelina Johnson spoke up from next to Harry. "Alicia and I can't - I'm Head Girl this year, and Alicia's got loads of N.E.W.Ts as well."  
  
"Fred? George?"  
  
Fred and George had been clearing their throats noisily, trying to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Well, Weasley Wizard Wheezes is taking up a lot of our time..."  
  
The team turned to Harry. His eyes widened, and he took a step backwards.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Come on, Harry, why not?" Alicia chided. "You're the best flyer on the team, not to mention that we're all leaving at the end of the year."  
  
"Because I'm being forced to take fifteen subjects for O.W.Ls and I've been made a prefect!"  
  
"Fifteen?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I think the teachers had had a bit too much to drink." Harry shook his head. "I'm not doing it - no way."  
  
"You haven't really got a choice next year, Harry - we won't be here," Angelina put in. "It's all good practise."  
  
"No; I'm not taking any more on."  
  
Katie shook her head sadly. "I guess that means we'll have to back out of the Cup this year, then," she said, turning back to the rest of the team. "It's a shame, really, because I really wanted to win this year -it is our last year, after all...Professor McGonagall isn't going to be pleased."  
  
Catching on, Alicia shrugged. "We can't enter without a captain, and Daniel certainly won't be able to do it..."  
  
Angelina sighed. "We'd better go and tell McGonagall that we can't go in for the Cup."  
  
"Wait - we can't do that," Harry said, looking horrified. "There wasn't a Cup last year - we have to win this year- "  
  
Angelina smiled. "So you'll do it? That's great!"  
  
"Congrats, Harry!"  
  
"Can't wait to see how you don't get us up at sunrise to practise..."  
  
Fred leaned in to whisper to Harry. "Sorry, mate, there's nothing you can do about it. When those three have got their hearts set on something, you can't change their minds." He held out a hand. "Hello, Captain Potter."  
  
Captain Potter. It didn't sound right.  
  
But, like George said, there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
No what was the point in trying?  
  
  
  
A/N: I didn't really want to make Harry captain, but it just turned out that way. * cowers * Don't kill me! R & R please! Nice box down in that corner there... 


	19. Wolfsbane

A/N: Hello! Nineteenth chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed - I could ask for nicer reviews! Thanks!  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
"Potions is a very interesting subject at Ordinary Wizarding Level. However, a few here may not possess the gifted...ability to brew properly. I would thank those few to leave this room now."  
  
Harry knew that Snape was waiting for the Gryffindors to at least look uncomfortable. Fat chance of that happening.  
  
"Very well, I see you all think you acquire the gift. We'll see if you still think the same at the end of the lesson." Snape looked disapprovingly over the end of his hooked nose at the Gryffindors. "Today we will be brewing - or attempting to brew - the Wolfsbane Potion."  
  
Great, first Potions lesson of the year, and we have to brew one of the most difficult potions he can think of! Probably can't be bothered to brew it for Lupin himself, Harry thought.  
  
"Miss Greenfield, what is the purpose of making the Wolfsbane Potion?" Snape's eyes glittered dangerously as he turned to the girl on Harry's left.  
  
"Um...it's - it's supposed to make a - make a w-werewolf keep his or her mind during the T-Transformation." Jessica seemed absolutely petrified of Snape already; she stammered over the words, wanting, it appeared to Harry, to get the whole class over and done with as soon as possible.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what is the most important factor of making Wolfsbane Potion?"  
  
Harry racked his brain. Most important factor? The Wolfsbane - anyone should know that.  
  
"The Wolfsbane, or monkshood, as it is sometimes referred to as, sir."  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed. "And why would we put a very small, very controlled amount of adolescent Unicorn hair in the potion, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Damn, what is it? Sirius said they didn't do this until seventh year when he was at school. Mind you, that was nearly twenty years ago...look, get back to the point here! Harry mentally searched for something that would keep Snape perfect.  
  
Hermione, who was sitting on his other side, shoved something at him - a piece of parchment. Trying not to make it look too obvious, Harry quickly scanned it.  
  
~Adolescent unicorns are silver - it would react with the Wolfsbane and could kill the werewolf if you added too much of either~  
  
"We're waiting, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Um...because otherwise it would react with the Wolfsbane, and it...um...might be fatal?"  
  
Snape scowled. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for passing notes in class, Granger."  
  
Hermione looked down, but said nothing. Being as inconspicuous as possible, Harry scribbled a note back.  
  
~Thanks - you just about saved my life ~  
  
Hermione gave a small smile.  
  
"Everyone get out your Potions supplies, and begin to brew the potion," Snape snapped. "You will find the Wolfsbane at the front of the class."  
  
Chairs scraped as people got up to move to the front of the classroom. Harry turned to Jessica.  
  
"Looks like it's us two together. Ever done this before?"  
  
Jessica shook her head. "No. Here's the recipe, though." She tapped her open book, and then ran her fingers down the page. "If you do the wolfsbane and the unicorn hair, I'll do the Rosemary, the crushed bat wing and the Fennel. Okay?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Yeah, alright."  
  
The rest of the lesson passed uneventfully, unless you counted Neville's cauldron blowing up, and the discovery that he had an allergy to the Fennel. Harry and Jessica seemed to be fairly successful - well, at least it was the right colour. Seamus and Dean had managed to turn theirs a murky pink, and we daring each other to try it. Snape was not amused.  
  
"It states very clearly in your book not to add more than a pinch of crushed bat wing! Stand back, away from that formula you call a potion; just coming into contact with it could turn you into a werewolf. You haven't come into contact, I trust?"  
  
"No, sir." Both boys back away from the cauldron as if it had suddenly turned into a monster.  
  
"Good. And twenty points from Gryffindor for not being able to follow simple instructions!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Mmm?" Harry answered the voice, not really paying attention, but engrossed in making his History of Magic essay as long-winded as possible.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What?" Harry looked up at last to find Angelina standing over him, looking exasperated. He grinned. "Sorry - this is due in tomorrow."  
  
"We were going to ask Daniel Vinders if he wanted to be Keeper tonight, remember?"  
  
Harry put down his quill and stretched. "Oh yeah - where is he?"  
  
"Are you blind? He's about three metres in front of you!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Oh yeah - sorry, I'm a bit out of it tonight. Potions with Snape takes a lot out of you."  
  
"Go on, then."  
  
Sighing, Harry got up from the armchair he had become so comfortable in, and crossed the common room to where the third year was sitting. The third years fell silent as he approached. Here was the great Harry Potter, Quidditch captain and prefect, coming over to speak to them!  
  
"Daniel, could I have a word with you, please?"  
  
Daniel shrugged and got up, ignoring his friends' comments.  
  
"Ooh, Dan, looks like you're in trouble!"  
  
"Yeah - what'd you do - plant a trap in the fifth year boys' dorm?"  
  
"That wasn't me!" Daniel protested, turning round. He caught sight of Harry's wary expression. "Oops..."  
  
"It's alright," said Harry wearily, once they were out of earshot. "But don't worry; you're not in trouble. On the contrary; I was wondering if you might like to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team as our new Keeper."  
  
Harry had to use an enormous amount of self-control not to laugh out loud at the expression on Daniel's face. The younger boy's eyes widened and his mouth worked up and down silently. He looked a bit like a goldfish.  
  
"M-me?" he finally managed to squeak out. "B-but why?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I've seen you fly - you're good. And you're just the right build for a Keeper."  
  
"Y-you're serious?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Harry felt a stab of impatience. He had two essays to do. "I said yes, didn't I? Now, do you want to be our Keeper or not?"  
  
"I'd be happy to!"  
  
"Great - first practise is tomorrow morning. Say, around ten?"  
  
"Yeah - that's fine."  
  
"See you then, then."  
  
"Okay." Daniel turned to go.  
  
"Oh, and Daniel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
* * *  
  
"The plan will be put into action immediately."  
  
"But, Master- "  
  
"Are you daring to contradict me, Lucius?" Voldemort's red eyes narrowed.  
  
Malfoy lowered his gaze. "No, my Lord."  
  
"Good. I need a spy at Hogwarts as soon as possible."  
  
"B-but Severus-"  
  
"-Is not a faithful enough servant. I do not trust him enough with this task."  
  
"And you trust her?"  
  
"Yes - she hates the boy almost as much as I do. She can be trusted. Snape, in the meantime, will have to be disposed of."  
  
"May I ask how, Master?"  
  
"You may, Lucius. Severus Snape will have to be removed from Hogwarts - away from that fool Dumbledore. And then the other side will not have access to our plans. Then," here Voldemort smirked, "Potter is as good as dead."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open. The darkness of the canopy of his four- poster greeted him. His breath came out in short, sharp gasps; he had to close his eyes for a few seconds again to stop himself hyperventilating. When his breathing had slowed somewhat, he sat up in bed, opening eyes once more, keeping one hand pressed over his scar, which burned mercilessly under his fingers.  
  
His heart was still thudding painfully. The dream. It came flooding back...the plan...Lucius Malfoy...Voldemort...and the plot to 'dispose of' Snape.  
  
Much as Harry hated his Potions teacher, he didn't want him to die. He had to tell someone...but not right this minute.  
  
Harry glanced at the clock. Three-thirty. Not such a bad time to get up, surely?  
  
Although, from somewhere at the back of his mind, a little voice insisted that he should try and go back to sleep, Harry swung himself out of bed. What to do? Reading seemed like the best idea - in the common room, maybe?  
  
After fishing out 'Transfiguration; Advanced' from his trunk, he made his way down to the Gryffindor common room, trying to be as silent as possible. Not surprisingly, it was empty. He flopped down in one of the armchairs next to the dying fire and began to read.  
  
The Animagus transformation is an incredibly complex process that should not be undertaken lightly. Few people have attempted it; much less to be a multiple Animagi. Indeed, Albus Dumbledore is the only known living wizard to have achieved the latter. The full list of registered Animagi of this century can be found -  
  
BANG!  
  
Harry looked up, his heart thudding. Someone was coming into the common room! Natural instincts told Harry to either go and find out what it was, or run back to the dormitory. As they say; fight or flight. But Harry couldn't move. He froze as the person came into the room.  
  
It was Professor Lupin.  
  
"Harry?" Lupin sounded mildly surprised. "What are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
"I-I couldn't sleep," Harry stammered, not wanting to tell the truth. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm on duty for Gryffindor tonight, despite the fact that it's a full moon tomorrow evening." Lupin sighed and looked Harry directly in the eye. "You had another nightmare?"  
  
Harry marvelled at how the man knew. He nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Are you alright? You look dreadfully pale." Lupin seemed genuinely concerned.  
  
"Do I?" Harry said. "I'm okay."  
  
"Hadn't you better tell Professor Dumbledore about this?" Lupin asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Won't he be sleeping?"  
  
"If I know Dumbledore; no, he won't. And I'm sure he won't mind us turning up to speak to him."  
  
Harry couldn't refuse; Lupin was a teacher. Silently groaning, he followed Lupin out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
A/N: Well? It's not really a cliff hanger; I'm not that horrible. Next chapter: you find out what Dumbledore says! You want? Then please, please review!!!!!!!!! 


	20. Dumbledore

A/N: Twentieth chapter! This chapter is quite short, but it doesn't quite fit onto the beginning of the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please note that the title to this story has been changed to 'Show Not Your Fear'. It was 'Fifth Year Headaches' but I changed it.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Harry followed Lupin in silence along the dark corridors. What was he supposed to tell Dumbledore? The dream? Well, he thought that was the idea of Lupin bringing him here. But what about Snape? What would happen to him? Much as Harry disliked the Potions professor, he didn't want him to die.  
  
"Harry? You alright, there?"  
  
Lupin was speaking to him. Harry forced a small smile. "Yes, Professor, I'm fine. Really."  
  
"Good, I was just checking..." They had reached the gargoyle. Lupin spoke to it. "Canary Creams."  
  
"Canary creams?" Harry frowned. Fred and George couldn't possibly have...  
  
"Fred and George slipped some of it into the Headmaster's food a few nights ago. I believe you were at Quidditch practise, so you wouldn't have seen it. Professor Dumbledore thought it highly amusing, and purchased a large bagful of them."  
  
Harry only smiled slightly. Lupin led him up the winding staircase to Dumbledore's office. He rapped three times on the door; loud and clear, as if he expected the headmaster to have gone deaf.  
  
"Come in." Dumbledore's voice didn't sound surprised to have people knocking on his door in the early hours of the morning.  
  
Carefully, Lupin opened the large oak door, and Harry followed him inside. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, unwrapping a yellow sweet. He smiled slightly at Harry and Professor Lupin, and indicated to two seats on the other side of his desk, popping the sweet into his mouth as he did so.  
  
"Good morning to both of you," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "May I ask what you are both doing up at this time of night."  
  
Lupin spoke for both of them. "I was on Gryffindor Tower duty, Albus. I found Harry in the common room, reading, He says he's had a nightmare."  
  
"Is that so, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, turned his gaze to Harry himself.  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry rubbed his scar, almost out of habit. It was still burning dully on his forehead.  
  
"And what happened in this dream, Harry?"  
  
Harry swallowed, trying to recall the finer details of the nightmare. "Voldemort was there, and he was talking to a Death Eater...Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"What were they doing?" asked Dumbledore gently.  
  
"They were discussing a plan...something about putting it into action soon. Then there was something about a spy - Malfoy asked Voldemort if he trusted her, and he said 'she hates the boy as much as I do.'  
  
"Then they started talking about Snape-"  
  
"Professor Snape, Harry."  
  
"Yes, sir. Well, they were talking about him - Voldemort said that he didn't trust him, and he had to be got rid of. Said he would have to removed from Hogwarts. And they said that, after that, I was - I was as good as dead."  
  
Lupin flinched at Harry's last words. Dumbledore looked thoughtful.  
  
"Severus will indeed have to be removed from Hogwarts. However, he will have to go into hiding, I fear. I have suspected for a while now that Lord Voldemort did not trust Severus. As for the spy...that may be a number of people. I will look into it."  
  
"Mmm," Harry mumbled, rubbing his head again.  
  
"I will speak to Severus in the morning, Remus, but may I ask you to contact members of the Order, and tell them what has happened?"  
  
"Of course, Albus."  
  
"Thankyou. Now, I believe that it is around five o'clock? And it is a Saturday morning, so most students will not be getting up until around ten. Need I ask whether you are tired, Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I'm okay."  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly, as if he knew that Harry was telling lies. "Very well - but you must get back to Gryffindor Tower. Remus, if you would escort him back...?"  
  
A/N: Yes, horribly short, I know, but I should be updating fairly soon, so if you would be so kind as to review...? Please? 


	21. Unopened Letters

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I wouldn't be writing this without you!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-one  
  
  
  
"Mmm...can you smell that?" Ron moaned, clutching his stomach. Forgetting to jump the trick step, he yelped as his foot sank down into the hole there.  
  
"You're always hungry." Hermione smiled. "I don't see why you don't take up permanent residence in the school kitchens."  
  
"Nah - too much work for him," Harry joked as he helped pull his friend out of the trick stair.  
  
"I don't know," said Jessica, grinning. "I think dear Ronnikins might make quite a good little House Elf."  
  
Hermione whipped a box out of her bag. "Oh, Jessica, I haven't asked you to join S.P.E.W. yet! Look, you get a badge, and everything!"  
  
Jessica wrinkled her nose up at the badge Hermione was holding out. "Spew? The spew club?"  
  
Harry and Ron laughed at Jessica misreading of it. Hermione sniffed.  
  
"No - the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare."  
  
"The Society for the what-of-the-what-what?" Jessica looked confused. "What?"  
  
"The Society-"  
  
"Give it a rest, Herm," Harry said, sighing. "She's not going to get it, however many times you say it."  
  
Glaring at Harry, Hermione put the box back into her bag, and followed the other three to lunch. It was fairly empty - they had come early, as Ron had been complaining so much. Ron threw himself into the nearest seat and started reaching for everything in sight. Harry rolled his eyes, and sat down on his right. He reached for a roll.  
  
"Wonder what Siri - er, Snuffles is doing right now," he said wistfully.  
  
"Why? Haven't you heard from him recently?" Hermione asked in surprise.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. He said he'd write, but he hasn't."  
  
"Who's Snuffles?" said Jessica.  
  
"Er...just an acquaintance."  
  
"I love the weekends, and I hate Fridays," Ron declared, changing the subject. "I mean, no lessons, only a limited amount of homework that you've got ages to do, and, best of all, no Snape!"  
  
"Weasley, twenty points from Gryffindor," came a silky voice from behind them. Snape.  
  
"Slimy git," Ron said, once Snape was out of earshot. "Honestly..."  
  
"What've you got next, Hermione?" Jessica asked. "I've got an extra Care of Magical Creatures lesson...Malfoy's in that...joy..."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Um...Ancient Runes, with the Ravenclaws, I think. Or maybe we're with the Hufflepuffs this year, I'm not sure..." Hermione looked round at Harry. "What about you, Harry?"  
  
"Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Harry. "Apparently not a lot of people take it."  
  
"They don't," Hermione replied, shuffling through her bag. "Only about ten. Sometimes there aren't any at all."  
  
"Great," Harry said with a sigh. "Just great."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione had been right - there weren't very many people at all; around four, maybe five. There were a few people Harry recognised from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and a girl from Slytherein. Chantelle. She sat by herself, glaring at everyone else. A shy girl Harry knew to be Susan Bones came into the classroom just after him. She sat down next to him, bashfully inquiring whether anyone else was sitting there.  
  
Professor Stellan himself came into the classroom shortly afterwards, carrying a stack of papers and his wand. He dumped the papers onto his desk, and smiled round at the class.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts. Let's see...two Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff, one Slytherein and Gryffindor. Interesting. Register, then. Susan?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Terry?"  
  
"Here, sir."  
  
"Chantelle?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Chantelle's tone was sarcastic - patronising. Professor Stellan, however, didn't bat an eyelid.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Lisa?"  
  
"Here, sir."  
  
Professor Stellan looked at the register in disbelief. "Is that it? I didn't realise we were as quite as small as that...anyway, doesn't matter - means you get teached, I mean, taught better." He smiled. "Anyway then, today we'll be working on blocking unfriendly curses. You'll duel against the person you're sitting next to The first one's quite a weak shield - with block a Stunner at the most - nothing major. The good side is that it's fairly easy to Summon, and won't take a lot of energy to do. The spell's 'Munimentum'. Come on, say it! One, two, three-"  
  
"Munimentum!" they shouted.  
  
"Okay, good - now you have to try it against real spells. Work with a partner; fire random curses at each other. I don't want anything that's going to put people in the Hospital Wing. Off you go!"  
  
Harry and Susan stood up. Susan smiled nervously. "Are you any good at this?"  
  
"Don't know - never tried..." Harry grinned. "I'll try not to give you snake-hair, but I can't guarantee anything."  
  
They stood about five metres apart. Susan raised her wand, but Harry was quicker.  
  
"Impedimenta!"  
  
"Munimentum!"  
  
A translucent shape glided out of her wand, and floated in front of her. Harry's spell tore through it, and hit her in the leg. Her leg buckled under her, and she fell on the floor. Harry knelt down by her.  
  
"It's not permanent - it'll wear off in a minute."  
  
Susan, a few minutes later, picked herself off the floor. "Can we try again?"  
  
"Sure. Ready?"  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"Munimentum!"  
  
Again, a translucent shape shot out of her wand and hovered in front of her. Again, Harry's spell shot through the mist and hit her squarely in the chest. She collapsed.  
  
"Okay, let's have a look." It was Professor Stellan. "Enervate."  
  
Susan's eyelids fluttered open, and she sat up suddenly. "Oh - did the spell hit me?"  
  
"Yes - are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine - I just need a few minutes."  
  
"Okay...Chantelle? Could you with Harry for two minutes?"  
  
Chantelle, who had been taking turns with Terry and Lisa, came over. Her lips pursed as she looked Harry up and down in distaste. Professor Stellan turned away to correct Lisa's wand movement.  
  
Chantelle smirked. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Munimentum!" A bright white light shot out of Harry's wand, and stood directly in front him. The spell died against it, and the shield vanished.  
  
"That's good, Harry, but you need to stay concentrating - it shouldn't disappear after the spell's been deflected, alright?"  
  
"Alright, sir." Harry turned back to Chantelle as the Professor went over to Susan again.  
  
Chantelle was biting her lip, but she scowled as Harry raised his wand, and she pointed her own at him.  
  
"Adflicto ossis!"  
  
"Chantelle -what are you doing?"  
  
"Munimentum!" Harry said. He had a feeling that it wouldn't work.  
  
And he was right. The spell ripped through his barrier, and hit him in his left wrist. A sharp pain shot through it, and he felt a twisting wrench. What had she done? Something more than the Stunning spell, obviously. He raised his wand again. Professor Stellan didn't move - Harry could have cursed her into next week, if he'd wanted to, but he only wanted to make sure she didn't do any more damage to anyone else.  
  
"Expelliarmus."  
  
Chantelle made a move to cast a barrier, but she wasn't quick enough. Her wand sailed out of her hand. Professor Stellan caught it deftly.  
  
"I don't want anything like this happening again, you hear me? You're here to learn, not to curse my - my students. Understand?"  
  
"I understand that you're the worst teacher I've ever had," Chantelle muttered.  
  
"Detention tomorrow night at six o'clock, and twenty points from Slytherin." Professor Stellan turned to the rest of the class. "End of class. No homework."  
  
"Sir, it's not the end of the lesson," Lisa said.  
  
"I know - go early. It's the weekend. Chantelle and Harry, stay behind."  
  
Chantelle glared, looking murderous.  
  
"Chantelle - detention with Mr. Filch at six o'clock. For three hours. Alright?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tough. Turn up, or two hundred points from Slytherein. You're free to go."  
  
Chantelle scowled at the teacher, before grabbing her bag, snatching her wand from Professor Stellan, and marched out of the door. Professor Stellan sighed and turned to Harry.  
  
"That's Slytherins for you. I just wanted to ask you if you were alright after the lesson on Wednesday."  
  
"I'm fine," Harry said. "Really."  
  
"Good...what spell did Chantelle use?"  
  
"I don't know; I've never heard of it before."  
  
"Did she hit you?"  
  
"Only in the wrist - I'll be fine." "Okay - have a good weekend, Harry." "You too, Professor."  
  
* * *  
  
At six o'clock that night, the Gryffindor common was crowded with students.  
  
Hermione looked out of the window. "Full moon tomorrow - I wonder how Professor Lupin'll get on?"  
  
"He's been fine up until now," Ron said. "Don't see why this month should be any different."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"It's a full moon tomorrow?" Jessica asked. "I didn't realise it was that soon."  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"No - I just didn't realise I'd been here this long."  
  
"It's only been a week."  
  
"It's only seemed like a couple of days." Jessica smiled. "I love it here."  
  
"Harry, what's wrong, mate? You've been staring out of that window for the past two hours."  
  
"Have not." Harry tore his gaze from the sky. "It's just that I wrote to Snuffles earlier, to make sure that he's alright, and I was looking for Hedwig."  
  
"He'll be fine, Harry, don't worry."  
  
"I sent it just after lunch, though, and she still isn't back." Harry frowned worriedly. "He said he was going to be close by - surely it can't be taking her this long?"  
  
"Maybe she stopped on the way to get a mouse?" suggested Hermione desperately.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No - when she's got a job, she doesn't stop to hunt."  
  
"Look, don't worry about it, mate...d'wanna play a game of chess?"  
  
Harry stood up. "Yeah, alright - it'll probably take my mind off it..."  
  
* * *  
  
Three hours later, Harry walked down the second floor corridor. No one was about - which was lucky, perhaps - Harry was on prefect patrol duty, and he wasn't in the mood to let people off the hook. Especially if it wasn't a Gryffindor.  
  
His eyes made out a shape at the end of the corridor. It was tall, black - like a silhouette - and glided towards him. He took an automatic step backwards, but then shook himself. Probably a student.  
  
But it wasn't, as Harry soon found out when the silhouette spoke.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
It was Snape. Just the person Harry wanted to see. Ha.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir," he said, stepping forward.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Potter?" Snape sneered. Harry could see his face now; pale and ugly in the semi-darkness. "If you're causing trouble...and, yes, I think it's past curfew, isn't it?"  
  
"I'm on prefect patrol duty, sir," Harry said.  
  
"Is that so?" Snape's eyes gleamed maliciously.  
  
Harry fought the urge to say, "yes, it is, so go and bother someone else with your ugly face", and instead said, "Yes, sir. Friday night is my slot."  
  
Thump. Both of them turned as another figure emerged out of the darkness. It was Professor Stellan. He cast a disdainful glance at Snape.  
  
"What brings you out so late, Snape?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Snape's voice was filled with hatred.  
  
"You could, but I wouldn't answer." Stellan grinned.  
  
Edging away as best as he could without being noticed, Harry moved upstairs to the third floor. Snape obviously hated Stellan - the last Defence teacher Snape had hated anywhere near this had been Lupin.  
  
Shaking his head a little to forget about it, Harry continued walking along the corridor. As if anyone was actually going to come up -  
  
BANG!  
  
Harry turned round, his heart thumping painfully. A suit of armour. But who had crashed into it?  
  
A soft hoot answered his question. A white shape flew towards him. Hedwig.  
  
"Hello, old girl," Harry whispered, as his owl came to sit on her shoulder. She turned herself around so her back was facing his face. "What's wrong? Is Sirius okay?"  
  
Giving another soft hoot, Hedwig held out her leg. There was a letter attached. Curious as to what was wrong with his owl, Harry untied the parchment, and unfolded it. His eyes scanned it.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Are you okay? You haven't been writing, and I wondered if you were alright.  
  
Did you know about Remus coming to teach again? How come you didn't tell me? The one class we have with him, we have with Slytherin - worst luck. Although we do have the advantage that Remus was a Gryffindor.  
  
I'm taking 15 O.W.Ls - don't know why they decided to do that. I don't know how I'm going to take them all.  
  
I'm fine - and I really hope you're okay,  
  
Harry  
  
The message was clear; Sirius hadn't written.  
  
Hedwig hadn't found him.  
  
  
  
A/N: Like? Not like? And please note - you will find out what the spell did next chapter. And you'll find out more Professor Stellan. Please review! 


	22. Hot Cocoa

A/N: Hi, people! Thanks to everyone who reviewed - sorry I haven't updated in a while - writers' block!!! Really sorry! Anyway, here it is - enjoy!  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Harry burst into the common room, thoroughly out of breath, not caring if someone caught him for deserting his prefect duties. The letter was clutched in his hand; the mental message was still imprinted in Harry's brain.  
  
Hedwig hadn't found Sirius.  
  
So what had happened to his godfather? The Ministry could have caught up with him, the Dementor could have found him...worse still, Voldemort could have found him...  
  
"Harry? Are you alright?"  
  
Hermione. Harry forced himself to look up, still out of breath.  
  
"Herm - Snuffles - he-" Harry stopped to gasp for breath.  
  
"I think you'd better sit down, Harry." She gently steered him into an empty chair, looking concerned. "Have you been running? You look out of breath."  
  
"I - am." Harry paused for several seconds, trying to regain his breath. He had been running harder than he'd thought. Wordlessly, he held out the letter to Hermione.  
  
Her eyes scanned it quickly, and then she looked up again, clearly confused. "Harry, what's wrong? This is just a normal letter you've just written...speaking of which - I thought you were on Prefect duty?"  
  
"I was. I hadn't got very long left anyway." Harry frowned. "And I didn't just write that. I sent it to Snuffles ages ago."  
  
"So why did you make a copy?"  
  
"I didn't!" said Harry, frustrated. "Hedwig came back with the letter unopened. Snuffles hasn't read it-"  
  
"There could be lots of reasons for that." She bit her lip worriedly.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Something's happened."  
  
"I'm sure it hasn't, Harry. He's probably just on a mission for Dumbledore, or something..."  
  
"Surely he would have told me, though?"  
  
"Not necessarily. Not if there was a chance the owl could be intercepted."  
  
"I don't believe it. What if the Ministry's got him? What if the Dementors have performed the Kiss? What if-"  
  
"Harry, think rationally. If the Ministry had caught up with him, it would be all over the Prophet. And it isn't. Ask Ron, ask Jessica..."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Ron's down in the kitchens. Jessica said she wasn't feeling well, and went up to the Hospital Wing..." Hermione trailed off. "Sirius will be fine, Harry, just you wait and see."  
  
Harry could only shake his head again, unable to speak, as dark images of Dementors bearing down on Sirius filled his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for air, and clutching his forehead. The visions of his dream were already slipping away...there had been a man, and something else...  
  
He shook his head. It was useless; it had gone. The pain hadn't, though; his scar burned dully under his fingers. Maybe he should go and tell Dumbledore? But that would be a waste of time - he couldn't remember the dream anyway. Sighing, he swung his legs out of bed, reaching for his dressing gown, preparing to go for a walk.  
  
The castle was eerily quiet - there wasn't a sound to be heard anywhere. Harry strained his eyes to keep himself from crashing into a stray suit of armour. He was half-tempted to turn around and walk right back to the dormitory, but that was pointless. He would spend the rest of the night tossing and turning, unable to go to sleep properly.  
  
A door opened somewhere behind Harry. He shrank back into the shadows, willing whoever it was not to see him...he was out after hours, and being a prefect as well...he knew he should have brought the Invisibility Cloak, but he had totally forgot.  
  
"Harry! What a pleasure! May I ask what you are doing lurking in those shadows, dear boy?"  
  
Reluctantly, Harry stepped out of the darkness. Twinkling blue eyes surveyed him amusedly, and a small smile graced the person's lips. Harry looked up, feeling guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, I-"  
  
The Headmaster held up his hand. "I will not ask for an explanation at this present moment in time. However, I would be interested to know why precisely you are wandering about the castle in only your dressing gown and nightwear. It is not very warm at this time of year, you know."  
  
"I know, sir."  
  
"I was on my way to make myself a mug of hot cocoa. Do you care to join me?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Yeah, alright."  
  
Ten minutes later, he found himself sitting in an armchair in Dumbledore's office, sipping hot cocoa. Dumbledore sat opposite him, surveying him. Harry felt as though he was being cross-examined. It was only when Dumbledore spoke that Harry stopped feeling so unnerved.  
  
"Is there something on your mind, Harry?"  
  
Should he tell Dumbledore about Sirius? Maybe Dumbledore would know about what had happened? But maybe Hermione was right, maybe he was worrying too much...  
  
"No, sir, I'm fine."  
  
"May I now ask why you were wandering around the castle at midnight?" Dumbledore's tone was light, amused. Harry's expression darkened.  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Another nightmare, by any chance?"  
  
Dumbledore's correct guess caught Harry off guard, and he nodded. "I can't remember it, though. All I remember is waking up, and my scar was hurting..."  
  
"Your scar?" Dumbledore seemed worried.  
  
"Yes, but it's a bit better now - it doesn't hurt so much..."  
  
Dumbledore relaxed. "Very well." He paused for several minutes, and then spoke again. "What happened to your wrist?"  
  
"My wrist?" Harry looked down. His left wrist was swollen, and looked painfully red. The strange thing was, he couldn't feel any pain. He said so to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "It has begun, then."  
  
"Sorry, sir, but what's begun?"  
  
"You will find out, Harry. And remember to get that wrist seen to tomorrow morning."  
  
"I will, sir."  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, I don't have any more time to write any more. But please review!!! 


	23. Forgiven

A/N: Good Lord, haven't updated this for ages...oh well. It's here now.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"Harry. Harry!"  
  
"Mmph." Harry could hear someone calling his name, but he wasn't about to surrender himself to the morning; it was too comfortable under the duvet.  
  
Then there was a female voice. "Harry, wake up."  
  
Hermione? Hadn't anyone told her this was a boys' dorm? Harry retreated further under the covers.  
  
"D'you think he's ill?"  
  
"He was fine yesterday..."  
  
Finally, realising that the chances of going back to sleep were minimal, Harry threw back the duvet covers, groaning slightly at the sudden light. Fumbling for his glasses, and shielding his eyes against the sunlight, he sat up in bed. The world slid into focus as he put his glasses on.  
  
Ron and Hermione stood by his bed, both of them frowning in worry. Hermione was chewing her lip, surveying him as he reached for the glass of water by his bedside. Sunlight streamed through the window.  
  
"Harry, are you alright? We thought you were ill," Hermione said. "It's two o'clock in the afternoon, you know."  
  
"I didn't know. But I do now."  
  
"You alright, then?" Ron gave him a lopsided grin.  
  
"I'm fine - just tired, I guess. I didn't realise I'd slept this long." Harry yawned, stretching his arms. "Lucky it's the weekend. Where's Jessica, by the way?"  
  
"Still ill, I think. We haven't seen her since you last did," Hermione said, as Harry shifted himself out of bed. "Do you want us to meet you downstairs?"  
  
"I'll see you in the Great Hall for lunch, yeah? I need to go and see Madam Pomfrey..."  
  
Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Harry, I thought you said you were fine!"  
  
"I am. I just need Madam Pomfrey to fix my wrist, that's all." Harry held out his hand. His wrist was at least twice the size it should have been, and was now turning a nasty shade of purple.  
  
Ron nodded. "Okay-good luck with Pomfrey. We'll see you in the Great Hall. I'm starving."  
  
Hermione poked him. "You're always starving! Come on, let's go downstairs..."  
  
The two of them left the room, poking fun at each other as they went. Smiling, Harry quickly showered and changed. Then, resigning himself to a lecture from the school nurse, he dragged himself up to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Oh, it's you; what have you done to yourself this time?" Madam Pomfrey said, making him sit down on the nearest bed.  
  
"Er, I'm not sure. It's my wrist...I felt it hurt in Advanced Defense when we were dueling, but since then, I haven't really felt anything."  
  
Madam Pomfrey put out her hand. "Let's have a look."  
  
Harry held out his wrist. Frowning slightly, the nurse rolled up his sleeve to get a better look. She gently squeezed it. "Does this hurt?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"And this?" She squeezed his wrist in a different place.  
  
Again, Harry shook his head. "No."  
  
She frowned. "Hmm...I can't think what you've done to it-it looks like a break, but if it doesn't hurt..." She bustled away to her office, apparently to search for something that would explain it.  
  
Harry looked around the Hospital Wing. There were two cubicles already being used; both had the curtains drawn around them. Had people already hurt themselves so early in the year? Then he reminded himself that he already had.  
  
"It was fine...I'm fine. You were there. You've seen worse."  
  
Harry froze as he heard Professor Lupin's voice, coming from behind one of the curtains. Of course. It had been a full moon last night.  
  
"True. But Poppy said you were supposed to rest if you wanted to be teaching by Monday." It was Professor Stellan's voice. "Don't tell me, you don't want to teach by Monday."  
  
"Of course I do. And, in case you haven't noticed, I am resting, Sirius."  
  
Harry's heart stopped. Sirius? No, it was Professor Stellan. Coincidence. He had the first name as his godfather. Big deal.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Aw, does little Snuffles hate being wrong, for a change?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
Snuffles. The nickname Sirius had told Harry to use when talking about him. But that wasn't Sirius' voice...that was Professor Stellan's. But why would Professor Stellan be using Sirius' nickname?  
  
"I'll call you what I like." There was a weak chuckle, which quickly turned into a hacking cough.  
  
"See? You need to rest. I'd better go down and have lunch, and leave you in the wonderful hands of Poppy."  
  
"Thanks," said Lupin's voice sourly.  
  
Then Professor Stellan appeared from behind the curtain. He started crossing the Hospital Wing, but stopped short as he saw Harry sitting on the bed.  
  
"Harry! What on earth are you doing here? You're not ill, are you?"  
  
Harry thought he saw a spark of worry in the older man's eyes. Sirius- the-worried-godfather all the way. Should he say something?  
  
"I-I'm alright."  
  
Professor Stellan - or Sirius - raised his eyebrows. "Why are you sitting there, then?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey's gone to look for something to help my wrist."  
  
"You're wrist?" Comprehension dawned on the man's face. "You said yesterday you were fine."  
  
"I felt fine then. I feel fine now. My wrist doesn't look too good now, though."  
  
There was no doubt about the concern in his eyes now. "Are you alright?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
"Right then, I think you, young man, are going to need to sit here with an ice pack for a good few hours, until I can work out what's wrong with you." Madam Pomfrey was back. "Oh, hello, Professor." She turned back to Harry. "May I suggest that you get in these pyjamas, get into bed, and put this ice-pack on your wrist to help the swelling go down?"  
  
"It doesn't hurt, though, I'm fine!" Harry protested as she handed him some pyjamas.  
  
"Not with a wrist like that, you're not."  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Professor Stellan's - no, Sirius', Harry reminded himself - face was etched with anxiety.  
  
"He will be fine, as soon as I find out what's wrong with him." Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains shut around Harry's bed, shooing out the teacher, and headed back to her office, leaving Harry to get changed.  
  
Sighing, Harry quickly changed, and got into bed. It was ridiculous; he only just got up. Nevertheless, he was glad he'd come. If that was Sirius...it would explain Sirius' apparent disappearance...why he was so relaxed in his classes whilst teaching...why he was on such good terms with Lupin...It did a lot to set Harry's mind at rest.  
  
The man came round the curtain now. "Do you mind if I stay?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Feel free."  
  
The two of them sat in uncomfortable silence. Finally, not being able to stand it for any longer, Harry spoke.  
  
"Were you just speaking to Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Yes. It was a full moon last night, you know."  
  
Harry nodded. "I know. He called you...Snuffles?"  
  
It was a huge risk. If it wasn't Snuffles, he'd probably get a detention for eavesdropping, not to mention a loss of house points. Harry waited with baited breath.  
  
"Look, Harry, Remus and Dumbledore both said-"  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
The man sighed. "Yes, it's me. I should have known it wouldn't take you very long to figure out."  
  
"But...why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Dumbledore said it was for the best - don't ask me why - and Remus went right along with him. I think it was some sort of restriction; if I didn't want to give myself away, I wouldn't attack anyone who tried to give you grief." Sirius cracked a weak smile.  
  
Harry shrugged, eyes downcast. "I wish you had told me - I was so worried about you - my letters came back unopened, and yet there was no talk in the Prophet that the Ministry had caught you. I thought - I though Voldemort had got you, or something." Harry's voice was barely above a whisper as he recalled the sheer panic he'd felt when Hedwig had come back with an unopened letter.  
  
A pair of arms went around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry I worried you; that was the last thing I wanted to do. Forgive me?"  
  
Harry nodded into his godfather's shoulder. "I forgive you."  
  
"Good." Sirius pulled away slightly, surveying Harry with worry. "Now, what curse did Chantelle throw at you."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Think."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I can't remember. I was too busy trying to protect myself."  
  
"Maybe we'd better send for Chantelle?"  
  
"Bet she won't tell you."  
  
Sirius reached over to brush Harry's hair out of his eyes. "Maybe she won't, but it's worth a try. I'll bet you don't want to spend the whole weekend in here."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Of course not."  
  
"Then leave it to me."  
A/N: ::gasp:: Where did that come from? Sirius is actually the Defense teacher? And with Remus around too, who knows what could happen? Anyway, I have very solid plans for the next few chapters, so it shouldn't take me ages to upload. Of course, if you review, that usually helps... 


	24. Teachers' Quarters

A/N: Whoa! Twenty-fourth chapter! Never thought I'd get this far...thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Potions class. Harry hated it. Not to mention the teacher.  
  
But, upon arriving one afternoon, they found not Snape behind the desk, but Sirius. He grinned at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jessica as they came in. Harry had, of course, told Ron and Hermione, as soon as he had got free of the Hospital Wing, about Sirius teaching, and between them they had explained everything. She had little trouble to believe them-as she said, why would they lie?  
  
"Right, class, you can sit down and take out your books."  
  
Smiling in glee, the Gryffindors did as they were told. The Slytherins, however, didn't move. Malfoy was the first to speak.  
  
"Where's Professor Snape?"  
  
Sirius looked up at the boy in distaste. "I told you to sit down."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Snape had some other business to attend to. I believe I told you to sit down?"  
  
The sneer on Malfoy's face was apparent. "You're not our Potions teacher. I don't have to do what you say."  
  
"I am your teacher this lesson, Malfoy. Twenty points from Slytherin for rudeness. Sit down."  
  
Sullenly, all the Slytherins sat down, taking out their books as they did so, glaring at Sirius all the while. Sirius ignored them.  
  
"If everyone could turn to page one hundred and twenty-four...we'll be working on the warming potion..." He took a piece of chalk and wrote on the board. "You'll be needing one hundred grams of chocolate-that's at the front if you haven't got any-and a quarter phoenix feather, as well as..." He finished writing the list up on the board, and then turned back to the class. "Remember to add the rest of the ingredients and heat them up before adding the phoenix feather. Half an hour, before we test them."  
  
"What d'you reckon's happened to Snape?" Ron whispered, as they lit the fire beneath their cauldrons. "Not that it's not good having Sirius instead, but..."  
  
"I think he's gone into hiding."  
  
Hermione, Jessica and Ron all turned to look at Harry in amazement. "But why?" Hermione asked quietly. "Hogwarts is supposed to be really safe- "  
  
"And look where that's got Harry in the last four years," Ron pointed out, starting to stir the chocolate into his potion.  
  
"But I had this...dream, where Voldemort said he was going to get rid of Snape," said Harry. "Then Dumbledore said that he might have to get Snape to go into hiding."  
  
"So we're going to have Sirius for the rest of the year?" Jessica looked pleased.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean, this is his free period, but we've got a lesson last thing Thursday, and I know for a fact that that's when he's supposed to teach the seventh years."  
  
"Oh." Jessica was disappointed, as was Harry.  
  
"You think we'll get a new teacher?"  
  
"Maybe. I don't know."  
  
"Hermione Granger doesn't know something?" Ron pretended to faint. "Is she ill?"  
  
Hermione was saved from replying by a voice from across the room.  
  
"Malfoy, I said add the phoenix feather after the rest of the ingredients!" Sirius looked and sounded exasperated. "Your potion's supposed to be red- like Hermione's over there! Not...blue...in fact, you've probably succeeded in devising the cooling potion. Third year work, Malfoy. This is not going to get you Potions' O.W.L."  
  
"I'm taking Advanced Potions, too, I'll have you know!" Malfoy's pale cheeks were tinged pink.  
  
Sirius snorted. "Can't see how you're going to pass that when you can't even grasp a simple warming potion-even Neville's managed it! Sorry, Neville," he quickly apologised.  
  
"S'alright, sir." Neville seemed quite pleased at the praise of his potion.  
  
"Maybe it's because you can't teach," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Thirty points from Slytherin and a detention with me tonight at eleven o'clock." Sirius turned to the rest of the class. "Right, your potions should be simmering nicely...since you're so intent on participating in this lesson, Malfoy, you can be the one to test someone's-let's make it Harry's-potion. Harry-one goblet full of your-red-potion, if we may."  
  
Nervously, Harry handed a goblet full of his potion to Sirius. Much as he hated Malfoy, he didn't want to see him get hurt, and he wasn't positive he'd done the potion right.  
  
But it did work. Malfoy started to fan himself, obviously too hot in the warm room. Sirius smiled, although obviously disappointed it hadn't done something more interesting.  
  
"Thirty points to Gryffindor. Now, if you just pack up your things, you can go early. Homework is two rolls of parchment on the warming potion, and when it can and can't be used. Due in for tomorrow morning."  
  
Harry groaned. "I've got Quidditch practice tonight, and I'm on prefect duty-I'll never get it done."  
  
"What about your other homework?" Jessica asked. "You know, stuff set last week due in for tomorrow?"  
  
"I've done it. I'll just have to stay up late doing it. Oh well."  
  
"Harry, a word after class, if I may?" It was Sirius.  
  
Harry nodded, packing away his books and cauldron. "Sure."  
  
And so he hung back after everyone had gone. Hermione said they'd meet him in the common room, where they could get a ten-minute start on their essays before Harry's Quidditch practice. Sirius surveyed Harry, biting his lip.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked timidly, after a few minutes of silence. "What's up? Everything's alright, isn't it? Voldemort hasn't-"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that. I wondered if you'd been sleeping okay, actually."  
  
Very firmly avoiding his godfather's eye, but still trying to look sincere, Harry answered, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know; you tell me. All I know is that you're looking very guilty, not to mention there's the darkest circles I've ever seen, apart from on Remus, around your eyes, and you're just generally looking worn down."  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"You sure about that?" Sirius looked at Harry hard. "Look me in he eye and tell me the truth."  
  
All prepared to lie, Harry looked straight into his godfather's brown eyes. "I-" But he couldn't do it. He bit his lip. "I haven't been sleeping too well, actually. Nightmares...and a load of homework to do. I'm sorry, I'm just feeling kind of run down."  
  
"There's no need to apologise, Harry." Sirius drew his godson into a tight hug. "I'd just wish you'd told me before. You know where my room is, right?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't know where the teachers' quarters are."  
  
"Fourth floor-third corridor on the left, behind a painting of the four founders. The password's 'Alitis'. If there's any trouble, or you have a nightmare, I want you to come and tell me, alright? If I don't wake up, hit me with a pillow-I don't care. But I want to know, okay?" He gently brushed Harry's fringe from his eyes.  
  
Harry nodded. "Sure, Snuffles."  
  
"Good lad. Now, hadn't you better hurry along? You've got Quidditch practice, haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, can't have our captain being late, can we? And I'm counting on you to beat Hufflepuff first match-in two weeks' time?"  
  
"Yep. I think we stand a good chance."  
  
"Be even better if you get to practice on time."  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "Sure, Siri. See you later."  
  
"See you later, kiddo."  
  
A/N: Blurgh! Nothing much happened in that chapter, did it? Oh well. I made a fool out of Malfoy, which is what really counts! Please review! 


	25. Unveiled secrets

A/N: 25th chapter for all those interested. If you're not, you've come to the wrong place. Some lines in this chapter have been taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, which I by no means own.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"Just because I'm not a know-it-all, doesn't mean you can lord it over all of us."  
  
"Just because I happen to care about my schoolwork, doesn't give you a right to call me a know-all."  
  
"Would you rather I called you 'school-obsessed'?"  
  
"Would you rather I called you stupid?"  
  
Harry looked up from his Advanced Defense essay, glancing nervously around the common room. "Can you give it a rest? Some people are trying to work, here."  
  
Ron and Hermione ignored him.  
  
"Just because I know how to have fun, doesn't mean I'm stupid."  
  
"I know how to have fun."  
  
"If you can call a Potions essay 'fun'." Ron's ears were red. "You're just a school obsessed freak."  
  
"Ron, that's not fair-" Harry started, but Jessica threw down her homework, and slapped Ron, very hard, across the face. Ron looked stunned. Jessica raised her hand again, but Harry grabbed hold of her wrist. "No. Violence isn't going to solve anything. Ron, you apologise to Hermione; Hermione, you apologise to Ron. Then maybe we can get some work done, and after that we can all go out and have some fun. Okay?"  
  
"Sorry, Hermione," Ron said, shelving his pride. "I didn't mean it."  
  
"I'm sorry too, Ron." Hermione smiled slightly, going back to her essay.  
  
"Harry, what have you got in mind for some fun?" Jessica looked at him curiously.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
"Hey, we could go to Hogsmeade!" said Ron, lowering his voice. "There's still that passage to Honeydukes."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Not going to work. Honeydukes will be closed, and, besides that, we shouldn't really be sneaking out, especially with You- Know-Who back." She flashed a quick look at Harry.  
  
"Come on, Herm, what's the chances of You-Know-Who in Hogsmeade?" asked Ron. "And we could take the passage to the Shrieking Shack."  
  
"But what about Harry...Harry, what would Sirius say if he knew we were sneaking out?"  
  
"He wouldn't let us go if he knew." Harry shrugged. "But he won't know."  
  
"He will if something happens."  
  
"Nothing will happen," Jessica said. "We all want a bit of a break, so let's have one!"  
  
"We're going to Hogsmeade in a few weeks anyway, though..."  
  
"That's ages away!" Ron exclaimed. "I need some more dung bombs. Come on, Hermione, we'll be careful."  
  
"I still think-"  
  
"Excuse me ,sirs, misses."  
  
The four of them looked down to see a House Elf looking up at them expectantly. Harry didn't recognise it.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like to see Mr. Harry Potter in his office now, please."  
  
The four of them exchanged a look, which clearly said 'you think he knows what we've just been planning?' Harry shook his head slightly, and turned back to the House Elf.  
  
"Right now?"  
  
The elf nodded. "If sir is agreeable."  
  
Harry stood up. "Sure. What's the password?" He'd had experiences with the wretched gargoyle before.  
  
"Chocolate Eclairs, sir."  
  
Which was how Harry found himself knocking on the huge wooden door of Dumbledore's office. A gentle voice called out to him.  
  
"Do come in."  
  
He didn't sound angry, Harry thought, letting himself into the room. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his hands clasped, and the twinkle in his eyes apparent. But to Harry's surprise, Sirius was also there, sitting on a seat opposite the Headmaster, frowning. He gave a weak smile at Harry.  
  
"Ah, Harry, please, do sit down...there's no need to look so worried..." He gestured to a seat next to Sirius. "And I've been informed you found out about Sirius here teaching?"  
  
Harry nodded, still standing. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Not to worry...I trust you will not tell anyone?"  
  
"Of course-only Ron, Hermione and Jessica." Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "That's not all you wanted to see me about, was it, sir?"  
  
"No, Harry." Dumbledore lowered his hands and surveyed Harry through his half-moon glasses.  
  
"It is time," he said, "for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry. Please sit down. I am going to tell you everything."  
  
Harry's heart started to beat very fast. He felt a hand on his arm; Sirius. He looked down at his godfather.  
  
"Trust me, Harry; you're going to want to sit down for this."  
  
So he sat. Dumbledore was still studying him with his blue eyes.  
  
"Harry, after your ordeal with Voldemort during your first year, you asked me, in the hospital wing, why Voldemort had wanted to kill you, and not your mother."  
  
Harry nodded. "You said the time wasn't right, that you couldn't tell me."  
  
"I am going to now. Harry, I'm sure you know by now that Voldemort was completely willing to kill your father, and yourself, but was willing to spare your mother." Dumbledore sighed. "Your father was the Heir of Gryffindor. Your mother was not. Which would then mean, Harry, that you are the last sole remaining heir who is directly related to Godric Gryffindor himself."  
  
The bottom dropped out of Harry's stomach, and he felt himself go pale. Someone laid a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't look up. Him? The Heir of Gryffindor? Impossible. He was Harry. Just Harry.  
  
Ah, said a little voice in his head. Ah, but that's what you thought when Hagrid told you that you were a wizard, didn't you? And look at you; the famous Harry Potter. Who also happens to be the Heir of Gryffindor.  
  
"B-but why would Voldemort want to kill me?" Harry's voice was low.  
  
"I'm also sure you remember that Voldemort is the Heir of Slytherin, Harry. Slytherin and Gryffindor; always bitter enemies. Gryffindor has enough power to conquer Slytherin, but Slytherin also has enough power to conquer Gryffindor. You father could have beaten Voldemort that fateful Halloween, had he not been so distracted with trying to get you and your mother out of the house. Voldemort then moved onto you, but had to kill Lily first. Your mother's sacrifice was what saved you that night, Harry. If she had not died for you, you would have been killed, and the Gryffindor would have diminished forever." Dumbledore looked at Harry over the top of his half- moon glasses. "As a result, you are alive, and have the power to defeat Voldemort."  
  
"B-but, I'm not the clever one-Hermione-"  
  
"-Is a clever witch in her own right. However, it is not all about cleverness, it's also about power. I think you will find, Mr. Potter, that you have the natural ability to do things it would take most people years to achieve. Wandless magic, for example, although this takes a lot of energy." Dumbledore seemed very serious. "If you are agreeable, Harry, I would like to train you in using these abilities."  
  
Speechlessly, knowing it was pointless to refuse, Harry nodded.  
  
"Sirius here, and, of course, Professor Lupin will be assisting in this. Sirius has been an Auror, and Remus Lupin seems to have a natural way of teaching you...do I dare mention the Patronus charm?" He smiled slightly. "These classes would be best held at the weekends...Sunday mornings?"  
  
Again, Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Very well. If you have any more questions, please feel free to ask at any time." Dumbledore then turned to Sirius. "Sirius, if you could assist Harry back to the Gryffindor common room? I believe you are on duty there tonight?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." Sirius helped Harry to stand. Harry's legs felt like jelly, as though they were going to collapse from underneath him at him at any time.  
  
Once the two of them were on the other side of that huge oak door, Sirius turned to his godson, putting one hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Harry shrugged, not letting on about his confused feelings. "I'm alright. How long have you known?"  
  
"Not for long. Dumbledore told me towards the end of the summer. I didn't want you to know so soon, but he insisted it was for the best. I suppose he knows best...you sure you're alright?"  
  
"I think so. It's just sort of...scary that Voldemort knows more about me than I do." Harry sighed. "I just want a normal year-fat chance of that happening. Now I see why Voldemort's so bent on killing me."  
  
Sirius surveyed Harry for a few seconds, before pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry for everything, Harry. I swear, if I get the chance, I'll kill Voldemort..."  
  
Harry shook his head. "You can't."  
  
"I will."  
  
"You're not an heir. I read about it after my second year, when I found out Voldemort was the Heir of Slytherin. Only heirs can magically kill heirs." Harry looked miserable. "At least I know no one but Voldemort and any other heirs can kill me."  
  
Sirius squeezed him tighter. "He's not going to kill you, Harry. I promise."  
  
But, deep down, Sirius wasn't altogether sure he could keep his word.  
  
A/N: Well??? Please review! 


	26. Quidditch

A/N: 27th chapter already. Wow. Maybe I will actually finish this before June 21st...  
  
Chapter 27  
  
"The attempts at becoming Animagi contain many...what?" Harry muttered in confusion. He sighed, shoving the piece of parchment and the quill away from him. It was useless; he couldn't concentrate.  
  
"Harry, what did Professor Dumbledore want you for?" asked Hermione gently, glancing up from 'You-Know-Who; the Rise, Fall...the possible resurrection?'. "It's not like you to be this quiet."  
  
Harry lay his arms on the table, and rested his head on them, closing his eyes wearily. The Heir of Gryffindor...  
  
"It was nothing," he mumbled, opening his eyes again. "Nothing important."  
  
Idiot. Only the reason Voldemort wants to kill you.  
  
"Maybe you should go up to bed?" Jessica suggested. "You look pretty tired."  
  
"I thought we were going to Hogsmeade?" Ron complained.  
  
Hermione shot him a look, which plainly said 'don't be so insensitive.' "Harry clearly needs to go to bed."  
  
Harry seized the opportunity to make his way up the boys' staircase. Once changed into his pyjamas, he fell into bed, savouring the coolness of the sheets against his hot and tired body. Within minutes he was asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why, Fernando Friday, fancy meeting you here."  
  
A man with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes stood up, letting his chair clatter to the floor. He drew his wand, and pointed it shakily.  
  
"You don't scare me, Voldemort."  
  
"Is that so? Perhaps a dose of pain will change your mind?" Voldemort smiled cruelly, raising his wand. "Crucio!"  
  
The man fell to his knees, screaming as the curse engulfed his body. Looking satisfied, Voldemort lifted the curse.  
  
"Now, Friday, perhaps you could tell me when Harry Potter is at his most vulnerable?"  
  
Friday shook his head. "I would never do that."  
  
"Hmm...maybe another little lesson? Crucio!"  
  
Again, the man screamed; his body feeling like it was on fire.  
  
"Now, when is he not protected?"  
  
"Why would I tell you?"  
  
"Tell me! Or I kill you!"  
  
"I'd never willingly give you the life of Lily Potter's son!" Friday spat. "He's too powerful for you-that's what you're afraid of!"  
  
Voldemort laughed. "Me? Afraid of a fifteen year-old boy? I think not. I will, however, give you one last chance. When he is at his most defenceless?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do not lie to me, Friday; I know when you are not telling the truth. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Fernando Friday collapsed to the floor, his body limp and lifeless, his eyes wide and staring, the life completely gone from his body.  
  
* * *  
  
"How did Harry take it, then?" Remus sipped his tea, wincing slightly as it burnt his tongue.  
  
Sirius raked a hand back through his hair. "I don't really know-he's become very good at hiding his emotions. He went really pale, though; I think it was a bit of a shock, and Dumbledore was very blunt about it. Honestly, for a man that's supposed to be so intelligent, he wasn't very tactful." He glanced around the room that he had been living in for less than a month. He should really clear up soon; it was an absolute tip.  
  
"You've got to remember that it isn't the sort of thing you talk about every day, much less to a fifteen year-old, who-"  
  
"-has seen more horrific things than most, Moony." Sirius sighed. "I don't like to admit it, but he has. And the fact still remains that Dumbledore should have been more tactful."  
  
The two of them were silent for several minutes as they sipped their tea. Finally Sirius spoke again, changing the subject.  
  
"It's strange how Jessica's befriended Harry, Ron and Hermione isn't it?"  
  
Remus smiled. "Reminds me of us lot at school, only not causing as trouble."  
  
"Yeah, but they still manage to get into just as much trouble, without creating it. Especially Harry..." Sirius trailed off. "Oh well, he's at Hogwarts now. Nothing much to worry about."  
  
"Don't you believe it," Remus said, setting his mug down on the table. "He's managed to face Voldemort three times whilst in school."  
  
"Three times?" Sirius jumped up. His tea spilt down his front, but he didn't notice. "When else apart from last year?"  
  
"Ah...you don't know?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Er, well...in his first year, he saved the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort-"  
  
"Oh my God...was he okay?"  
  
"As far as I know. I think he got knocked out for three days, but nothing serious. And then there was the Chamber of Secrets in second year..."  
  
"You mean that's real? Voldemort was behind that? What happened? I thought there was supposed to be some sort of monster there?"  
  
"There was. A Basilisk."  
  
"A Basilisk? What?"  
  
"Ron's little sister-you know, Ginny-was taken by Voldemort to the Chamber, and Harry went down to save her. He managed to get rid of Voldemort, but-"  
  
"But what? Was he hurt?"  
  
"Only by the Basilisk."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Remus sighed. "He was bitten by the snake. Apparently it was a pretty close call, but Dumbledore's phoenix saved his life."  
  
"Oh my God..." Sirius sat down heavily again. "How do you know all this?"  
  
"Dumbledore told me whilst I was teaching," said Remus calmly. "I thought you knew."  
  
"I didn't! How can you be so calm?"  
  
"It's in the past now. Harry's fine. There's nothing to worry about. And, besides that, Dumbledore's increased the security on the castle this year. And at least we know that the Defence teacher isn't working for Voldemort..." He smiled slyly.  
  
"Not funny, Moony," Sirius grumbled. "It's the Hogsmeade weekend soon, too."  
  
"I'm sure Dumbledore's got it under control. He'd never put the students at risk purposely."  
  
"I hope you're right, Moony. I hope you're right."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry raced down the corridor, towards his godfather's office. Nervous as his was about telling Sirius about his dream the night before, he needed to hurry. He had a Quidditch match to go to.  
  
He halted to a stop, and knocked on the door. A familiar voice called out, "Come in."  
  
He quickly let himself in, and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Harry, what on earth's the matter?" Sirius said, leaving his desk and coming up behind him. "You look out of breath."  
  
"Sorry, I've got to be quick-I've got a Quidditch match in half-an-hour, and I still haven't had breakfast."  
  
"If you're anything like James, you won't be able to face food." Sirius smiled as Harry flopped down onto a seat. "What did you want to see me about?"  
  
"I-I-I..." Harry took a deep breath, regaining his composure. "I had a nightmare about Voldemort last night."  
  
Sirius drew in a sharp breath. "I thought I told you to tell me straight away?"  
  
"I didn't want to wake you so late." Harry shrugged slightly, uneasy. "Voldemort was trying to get a man to tell me when I was at my most vulnerable."  
  
"Shoot. Who was it?"  
  
Grimly, Harry took a newspaper from his pocket, and unfolded it. The front page of the Daily Prophet screamed its headline at him: 'Auror Friday found dead in home' The main picture showed the man's house in the early morning. The Dark Mark glittered above it. Sirius had barely read the first sentence before Harry let the paper fall to the floor.  
  
"Fernando Friday." His tone was bitter. "I didn't even know him. Another person who's died because of me."  
  
"Harry! That's not true! You can't stop it."  
  
"Which is what makes it worse." Harry sighed. "Cedric...Friday...my parents- "  
  
"Harry, Voldemort wanted to kill James; he was the Heir of Gryffindor as well. Lily died because she wanted to keep you alive-and happy. Don't let her have died in vain. It wasn't your fault-all of those deaths; they weren't your fault. Understand?"  
  
Harry remained silent. Sirius sighed and took his godson by the shoulders.  
  
"Harry, look at me." Harry looked up. "They weren't your fault; those people did not die at your hand. Understand me?"  
  
Finally Harry nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Good. And you're alright after yesterday?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Hadn't you better get going, then?"  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "You coming to see the Quidditch match?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it if I had to fight a three-headed dog."  
  
This seemed to amuse Harry somewhat. "I'll see you afterwards, then."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
* * *  
  
"And here comes the Ravenclaw team-Captain and Seeker Chang, Chasers Davies, Turpin, and Hilary, Beaters Daniels and Vixen and Keeper Fander!" Lee Jordan's voice rang out of the pitch.  
  
The Ravenclaw part of the crowd went wild with cheers. Harry felt his heart sink as he realised what Lee had just said. Cho Chang was the Captain. He hadn't really seen her since the beginning of term, and he didn't want to. He was sure she blamed him for Cedric's death.  
  
"And now the Gryffindor team-Captain and Seeker Potter, Chasers Johnson, Spinnet and Bell, Beaters Weasley and Weasley and Keeper Vinders!"  
  
Harry led the Gryffindor team onto the pitch, grinning as the Gryffindors in the crowd-including Lee-went crazy. He could just make out Lupin and Sirius sitting with Hermione, Ron and Jessica. They waved manically at him from their seats.  
  
"Now, captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch instructed.  
  
Harry grasped hands with Cho, carefully avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Mount your brooms...on my whistle-one, two, THREE!"  
  
At the sharp shriek of the whistle, the whole crowd cheered, and fifteen brooms rose up into the air. Lee Jordan's voice rang out over the cheers.  
  
"And Katie Bell seizes the Quaffle...Gryffindor in possession...passes to Spinnet, back to-no, intercepted by Hilary, passes to Davies...and he sco- no, stopped by the new Gryffindor Keeper. Gryffindor in possession."  
  
Harry rose up above the crowd on his Firebolt. Cho came level with him, smiling. Harry ignored her, scanning the field for the Snitch. A Bludger whistled past his ear as he rose a bit higher.  
  
"Passes to Spinnet...Johnson...Bell...back to Johnson...and SHE SCORES! Ten- nil to Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry grinned as the Gryffindor part of the crowd started yelling again. The Gryffindor girls high-fived each other, and Fred and George celebrated by hitting the two Bludgers simultaneously at the Ravenclaw Beaters. Daniel did a loop-the-loop.  
  
"And now it's Ravenclaw in possession...Davies drops the Quaffle as Weasley sends a Quaffle his way. Gryffindor in possession...intercepted by Turpin..."  
  
"Harry, WATCH OUT!"  
  
Harry ducked a Bludger narrowly missed his head, followed by Fred in hot pursuit. Cho had turned back to watch the game.  
  
And that's when he saw it. The Snitch. Almost right on top of her. She hadn't noticed it yet. There was no way he was going to be able to get it there, but if he didn't do something, she was likely to catch it herself.  
  
So he went into a steep dive. Cho followed him, falling for the bait.  
  
"And it looks like Potter's seen the Snitch! Chang follows...and, no!"  
  
The crowd gasped as Harry just managed to pull his broom up mere inches from the ground. Cho, having only got a Nimbus 1900, crashed headlong into the ground. The game halted as Madam Hooch flew down to see the Ravenclaw Seeker.  
  
Sirius sat, stock still in his seat, breathing hard. "How the heck did he do that?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "The Wonky Faint."  
  
"No! The Wronski Feint!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry learnt it last summer. That was a close one, though. I didn't think he was going to be able to pull out of that one. He must have cleared it by-what? One inch?"  
  
"Just about," Jessica agreed. "No wonder that Ravenclaw crashed. Only a Firebolt could have done that."  
  
After a few minutes, Cho stood up, mounted her broom, and rose into the air again. Harry could hardly suppress the glee he'd felt now that the Snitch had disappeared again.  
  
"And Ravenclaw in possession...Davies passes to Turpin...and she scores! Ten-all!"  
  
Another Bludger came hurtling towards Harry. He dodged it easily.  
  
"THIRTY-TEN TO GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Somewhere along the line, he had missed a few goals. Apparently they were in the lead, though. The Ravenclaw Keeper obviously wasn't up to much.  
  
"Hey, Harry!"  
  
Harry turned as he heard George's voice. "What?" he yelled back.  
  
"Can you get us a time-out?"  
  
Wondering what was the matter, Harry signalled to Madam Hooch for a time-out. A second later, the whistle blew and Harry, along with the thirteen other players, headed for the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he reached the other team members.  
  
"Put it this way, Harry; you know when there was that rogue Bludger in your second year?" Fred asked.  
  
Frowning, Harry nodded. "So what?"  
  
"You didn't like it, did you?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Well," George picked up, "you've now officially got both Bludgers on your heels."  
  
"The Ravenclaw Beaters have obviously been told to concentrate on knocking you off your broom," Fred added. "And they're not going to give in without a fight. Remember, we haven't got a reserve Seeker. They get rid of you, the game's practically theirs."  
  
"Dammit." Harry leant against his broom. The team watched in apprehension. Finally he looked up again. "Just concentrate on keeping the Bludgers away from the girls."  
  
"What? Are you joking?" Katie exclaimed. "We're perfectly capable of looking after ourselves, you know."  
  
"I know, but the safer we keep you three, the more chance we have of scoring. If you keep scoring like you are, we'll be fine."  
  
"But what about you?" Angelina asked. "We don't have a hope if they do manage to knock you off your broom."  
  
Harry grinned. "Rule three-hundred-and-twenty-two: the game cannot continue if a player is injured unless a replacement is found."  
  
"But in third year-"  
  
Harry winced at the mention of the only game he had ever lost, against the boy Voldemort had killed the year before. "No one realised I was on the ground until Hufflepuff had the Snitch. The game ended. Hufflepuff won."  
  
"So you're saying that if they do knock you off your broom, the game'll be cancelled?"  
  
"Correct. We have reserve Chasers-we don't have a reserve Seeker." Harry eyed the team, and repeated evenly. "Everyone now in agreement that letting the Ravenclaws attack me is fine, and that Fred and George should look after the Chasers."  
  
Angelina looked ready to protest again, but at that moment Madam Hooch came over.  
  
"Ready to resume play?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Ready."  
  
In less than two minutes, everyone was back in the air again. Cho looked especially smug now. Harry had a nasty feeling that she had instructed the Beaters to make sure they hit him.  
  
Another Bludger narrowly missed his left shoulder. George cast an uneasy glance in Harry's direction.  
  
Seventy feet below, Ron squinted up at the tiny red player. "Those Beaters for Ravenclaw are out to get him, you know."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine," Hermione said, chewing on her nails. "He's handled Bludgers before."  
  
Lupin looked nervous, sharing a knowing look with Sirius. This same situation had happened with James in sixth year, against Hufflepuff. He'd actually been knocked off his broom, and had fallen sixty feet. He'd been unconscious for two days. He said all this to the three teenagers.  
  
"Harry fell fifty feet in third year-you both know that. He'll be fine." Ron shrugged.  
  
"He fell fifty feet?" Jessica looked impressed. "And it didn't kill him?"  
  
"Does he look dead to you?" Hermione snapped. "Sorry, Jess, I'm just nervous..."  
  
"Aren't we all," Jessica said, turning back to watch the game.  
  
Far above them, Harry was still trying to dodge a number of Bludgers being sent his way. The Snitch still wasn't in sight.  
  
"Harry! For, Merlin's sake, WATCH IT!"  
  
Harry turned around to see another Bludger racing towards him. He tried to dodge it, careering to the side, but it caught him directly in the head. He felt his mind go fuzzy, and he clutched at his broom, trying to keep his eyes open, refusing to give into the pressing darkness at the edge of his mind.  
  
"Harry? You alright, mate?"  
  
It was Fred. Harry forced himself to focus on Fred's eyes. "I'll be okay."  
  
"Pretty hard Bludger you took to the head."  
  
"I'll be fine. Go protect the girls."  
  
Sighing, Fred flew off to fly beside George again. Feeling his head clear only slightly, Harry turned around to see Cho-only to find she was speeding in the opposite direction. She had seen the Snitch.  
  
Blood pumped furiously in Harry's ears. Pulling up his broom, he sped after her, forgetting about the headache that was starting to form. He was almost there...gaining upon her every second. Now he was level...the Snitch was about forty feet below now. Without stopping to think, Harry went into a steep dive. Cho was just behind him...he reached out his hand...  
  
"AND POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! TWO-HUNDRED POINTS TO TWENTY! GRYFFINDOR WIN!"  
  
The red-dressed section of the crowd exploded, but Harry barely heard them. He flew down to the ground, closely followed by the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He climbed off his broom, grinning broadly. The three girls hugged him at once.  
  
"You did it!" Alicia cried. "You're so stupid-do you know how dangerous that was; going into a dive after taking a Bludger to the head? You could have passed out! You're so stupid."  
  
"Oh, well, just as long as we won," said Harry.  
  
"That's our captain!" Katie laughed. The twins and Daniel were grinning.  
  
"Just don't scare us like that again," Angelina warned, hugging him again.  
  
"Harry! Harry!"  
  
Harry turned as Ron, Hermione and Jessica raced across the pitch towards him.  
  
"We won! We won!" Jessica screamed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. "We thought you were going to pass out when that Bludger hit you."  
  
"I'm fine. Professor Stellan anywhere about? I thought he was sitting with you?"  
  
"He was-with Professor Lupin as well," Ron said. "They're up at the castle. But that was an amazing catch! Definitely one of your best so far..."  
  
And, laughing, the four of them walked back to the castle, where a very annoyed Sirius Black was waiting for them.  
  
A/N: I apologise deeply for the lack of updates recently. I did a long chapter just for that reason. For everyone following Home is Where the Heart is, the next chapter should be up soon. You like? You hate? Please review! 


	27. Halloween Ball

A/N: I'm finally updating this. I know, don't tell me, you're all falling over in shock. However, this is an extra-long chapter to make up for it. I'll probably be able to update this a bit more often now that Home is Where the Heart Is has just been finished. Happy reading!  
  
Chapter 27  
  
"Harry, what the hell did you think you were doing? You could have been killed!"  
  
Harry flinched at the sharp tone in his godfather's voice, but stayed silent, somehow knowing it was probably best not to anger Sirius further.  
  
"Taking a Bludger to the head, and then to go straight into a fifty-foot dive...you could have passed out! Then fallen seventy feet!" Sirius angrily paced the room. Harry's eyes followed him. "I've seen some stupid things done in my time, Harry, but this takes the biscuit!"  
  
"We won, though," Harry couldn't help but point out.  
  
"Big deal, Harry!" Sirius rounded on his godson furiously. "If anything had gone wrong, you could have ended up dead!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sirius." Harry's voice was soft, but Sirius still caught what he said.  
  
"'Sorry' isn't good enough right now, Harry. If you'd been killed..." Sirius raked a hand back through his hair. "If you'd been killed, how do you think I'd feel?"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"I give up on you!" Sirius threw his hands up in exasperation, and turned back to face the fire.  
  
Remus put hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't take it to heart," he said in Harry's ear. "He's just upset at the moment."  
  
"Remus, keep out of this," Sirius barked. "And you, Harry, don't you dare do anything like that again. You can't even begin to imagine what I went through."  
  
Harry put his head his hands, glad his friends had already gone back to the common room, and thankful that Remus was in the room as well. "I've already said I was sorry, Sirius. What else am I supposed to say?"  
  
Sirius banged his fist on the coffee table. "The fact still remains that you shouldn't have pulled a stunt like that in the first place!"  
  
Harry stood up. "Sirius, I honestly didn't mean-"  
  
"Didn't mean what? To do that dive? Don't give me that crap, Harry." Sirius started pacing the room again. "Your parents-especially your mother-would have been horrified by what you just did!"  
  
Something inside Harry snapped. At the same time, a glass on the table shattered, blowing shards of glass across the polished wooden surface. Remus put a hand on his arm, but Harry didn't respond.  
  
"How would I know how my parents would have reacted? I never got a chance to know them."  
  
"That wasn't my fault," said Sirius shortly, his cheeks red with anger. "Voldemort came after you. He wanted to kill you. You know full well he was willing to spare you mother. It's your fault!"  
  
"Sirius!" Remus said, catching hold of Harry as he saw the teen sway on the spot. "Apologise!"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Sirius said, his temper flaring again.  
  
"I will if you carry on in this manner!"  
  
"Professor, leave it," Harry murmured, his head spinning. He forced himself to focus his vision again. "Please. He's right; it was my fault."  
  
"No, it wasn't. He's being fat-headed."  
  
"I am here."  
  
Remus ignored Sirius, peering into Harry's eyes. He was concerned at the unfocus he found there. "Harry, are you alright?"  
  
"Headache," Harry said thickly. "I'm fine."  
  
"Serves you right, after trying to kill yourself!"  
  
"Sirius, please, shut up!" Remus turned on his friend, his expression furious. "Harry is your godson. He's said sorry. Will you forget your hot temper for one minute while I check he's okay?"  
  
Sirius seemed to snap back into his senses, and he blinked a few times. Then he sank down into the armchair near the fire, his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
Harry shrugged, as Remus made him sit back down on the sofa. "No, it's my fault-I shouldn't have gone into that dive-"  
  
"But I shouldn't have lost my temper." Sirius shook his head. "Your parents' deaths weren't your fault, and it was unjust for me to say so. I'm sorry. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
  
"Of course; you're my godfather." Harry smiled slightly, even from the laying position Remus had now put him in.  
  
"Don't, Harry; that makes me feel worse. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." Sirius stood up, and came over to him. His hand rested on his godson's forehead. "Think you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"No! I see enough of her as it is, thanks." Harry sat up. "I'll be fine to go back to the Gryffindor Tower, honestly."  
  
"I don't like that idea, Harry." Remus pushed him back down again. "Because I know you won't go to bed."  
  
"Why would I want to go to bed? It's only two o'clock in the afternoon!"  
  
"You got hit in the head with a Bludger, Harry," said Sirius bluntly. "You need to lie down. So you're staying right there."  
  
So Harry, knowing it would be pointless to argue, shifted himself into a more comfortable position on the sofa, and prepared himself for the fussing he knew was inevitably going to come that afternoon.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry's attempt to 'kill himself' had now not only put Gryffindor in the lead for the Quidditch Cup, but also for the House Cup. Jessica seemed to be highly confused by all these different awards, until Hermione took her aside and explained. Ron took Harry aside for a different reason altogether.  
  
"Harry, what would...I mean, how do you...howdyaskoneofyafriendsout?"  
  
Harry took a startled step backwards. "Sorry?"  
  
Ron seemed to be almost shaking with nervousness. "How d'you-you know-ask someone out?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Who is it?"  
  
"No one; I just wondered." The tips of Ron's ears turned scarlet.  
  
"Jessica?"  
  
"No!" Suddenly, as if forgetting his embarrassment, Ron smiled. "Anyway, mate, she likes you."  
  
Harry turned red. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"I just know."  
  
"Who do you fancy then?" Harry mused. "Hey, I know!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"No!" Ron seemed to get vaguely panicky. "If you must know...it's, er, Lavender."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Lavender?"  
  
"Yes." Ron nodded vigorously. "Definitely."  
  
Harry held up both hands. "Sorry, can't help you, mate; I have as little experience as you."  
  
And that was that. It was only when a notice went up on the notice board two weeks before Halloween that Harry heard any more of it. He couldn't blame Ron's reaction. He wanted to groan himself.  
  
In regard to how well the Yule Ball was received last year, another Ball will be held on the night of October 31st for 4th years and above. Dress robes are to be worn. A Hogsmeade weekend will be arranged for any shopping needed to be done.  
  
Professor McGonnagall  
  
"Another one?" Ron asked incredulously. "Don't think I can stand it."  
  
Harry shrugged. "You know who you're going to ask."  
  
Ron nodded, seemingly dazed. "What about you?"  
  
"Dunno. I might not go."  
  
"You have to go!" Hermione said behind him. "You need the break anyway."  
  
"I don't know who to go with, though."  
  
"Ask Cho," Ron suggested.  
  
"Who's Cho?" Jessica looked up from her Transfiguration essay.  
  
"She's a girl in the year above. And I'm not asking her," Harry said, glaring in Ron's direction. "Not after what happened..."  
  
"You have to ask someone, Harry." Hermione seemed determined to get him to go. "Would you go if someone asked you?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I guess, if I liked them..."  
  
"Right then."  
  
* * *  
  
With the announcement of the Halloween Ball, everyone seemed to be on edge. The corridors were crowded with students asking each other to be their partners, what they should wear, and who was going with whom. Nearly a week after the notice had gone up, neither Ron, Harry, Hermione or Jessica had dates. Not that they had asked anyone.  
  
But that didn't mean people hadn't asked them.  
  
"Harry," a sixth year Hufflepuff that Harry didn't even recognise asked him in the middle of the corridor, "will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Er, sorry, I'm going with someone else." Harry had turned and bolted in the opposite direction, only to meet a group of fourth year Gryffindors coming up the stairs.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Ginny wants to know if you'd-"  
  
Ginny, her eyes wide with fright, clapped a hand over her friend's mouth, only to have another start up.  
  
"Ginny wants to know if you'll go to the ball with her!"  
  
Ginny turned bright red. Harry felt his own cheeks flame. "I'm going with someone else," was the excuse he used again.  
  
Ron had been exasperated with his sister.  
  
"Honestly, can't you just leave him alone for two minutes?" he had shouted in the middle of the corridor. "Will you get it into your head that he doesn't like you? You're his best friend's little sister for Merlin's sake!"  
  
Which had left Harry feeling extremely embarrassed on Ginny's behalf.  
  
Now they were in Hogsmeade. Ron and Harry had split up from Jessica and Hermione so they could all do their shopping, because, as Ron had said: 'Girls take ages and boys get the nearest thing in the shop.'  
  
"Y'know," Ron said, as he and Harry were standing in the robes shop, "I don't understand it; Fred and George shoved me a handful of money today and told me to buy myself some new dress robes!"  
  
"Really?" Harry concentrated on choosing some material for his own robes.  
  
"Yeah-urgh, I don't think burgundy's my colour." Ron tossed the material aside. "How do girls deal with this stuff?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Maybe I'll go with green again."  
  
"No-you had that last year..." Ron held up a red cloth. "You look okay in red."  
  
"Blue, maybe?"  
  
"Oh, yes, dear; you'll look lovely in blue!" The sales witch appeared from nowhere, and stood him up on a stool. "How about a light blue? Or maybe a medium blue? No? Let's try a midnight blue." She conjured a long ream of dark blue material, and started to pin it against Harry.  
  
"That looks alright," Ron commented, looking Harry over. "How about this on me?" He held up a ready-made dress robe in orange.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No! It clashes with your hair. Try green."  
  
"Oh yes! Green!" The witch turned away from Harry, and stood Ron up on another stool. She started to pin a bottle-green material against him. "Perfect!"  
  
"Have you asked Lavender yet?" Harry asked over the head of the witch.  
  
"No-you asked anyone yet? Or are you waiting for someone to ask you?"  
  
"They already have," Harry said, grimacing. "A Slytherin actually came up to me yesterday, would you believe."  
  
"And you accepted?" Ron laughed.  
  
Harry hopped down off the stool. "Of course not."  
  
The two of them emerged from the shop, both clutching their bags, still laughing at the thought of Harry going with a Slytherin.  
  
"Harry! Ron!"  
  
"Hey Hermione, Jessica." Harry turned to see both of the girls weighed down with at least six bags each. "What have you been buying?"  
  
"Ah," Jessica said, smiling knowingly. "Essentials."  
  
"We're nowhere near finished," Hermione added.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Hey, same hear. What do you say we meet for a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks in about an hour?"  
  
"Sounds great," said Hermione. "But, uh, Ron, I need your advice on something-will you come and help me?"  
  
"What wrong with Jessica's advice? I'm a boy."  
  
"I need your advice." Hermione dragged Ron off in the opposite direction, leaving Harry and Jessica standing in the middle of the street. Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"That was...strange," he said.  
  
"Yes, er, it, er, was, wasn't it?"  
  
"I take it you don't need my advice on anything, then?" Harry grinned. "Do you want me to take some of that?"  
  
"Oh, yes, thanks." Jessica gave him three of her bags. "Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Yeah?" Harry started to walk. Jessica fell into step beside him. "What's that?"  
  
"I-I...I was wondering if...if you'd go to the ball with me..." Jessica trailed off.  
  
Harry stopped dead. So what Ron had said was true.  
  
"I-it's stupid, I know..."  
  
"I'd be happy to, Jess," Harry said.  
  
Jessica stopped to stare at him. "Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously." Harry grinned.  
  
Jessica threw her arms around him. "You wonderful, wonderful person! I didn't think you'd say yes!"  
  
"Then you obviously underestimated me." Harry pulled away form her slightly, and tilted her chin up. She leaned closer, but Harry took an abrupt step backwards from her as he heard a voice.  
  
"Public displays of affection on the street already, Harry? I'm impressed," came Remus Lupin's voice behind them.  
  
Harry looked up into the teacher's smiling face. "We were...uh..."  
  
"Kissing?" Remus laughed. "If you can kiss in the middle of Hogsmeade when you're fifteen, when can you, I say."  
  
The blush in Harry's cheeks deepened. "Where's Professor Stellan?"  
  
"Presenting his own public displays of affection with Professor Sinistra, I believe." Remus laughed. "In the Three Broomsticks. He's not really doing anything. A group of the teachers are having a drink together." He gaze moved to Jessica. "Jessica, I take it we're still meeting in my office at seven o'clock sharp?"  
  
Jessica lowered her eyes, and nodded. Remus straightened up.  
  
"The very best of luck to you both. Between the two of you, I think you're going to need it."  
  
He strolled away towards the Three Broomsticks. Harry stared after him.  
  
"What was that all about?" he muttered.  
  
"Nothing," Jessica answered quickly. "What do you say we catch up with Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
And, with their arms around each other, they followed the direction in which their friends had taken off.  
  
A/N: Whoah! I really didn't think that was going to happen! I hope you were all paying attention in this chapter, because some major hints were dropped about several things. Next chapter will be the ball (with any luck), and something worked out between Ron, Harry and Hermione. Stay tuned! And please review! ^_^ 


	28. Full Moons

A/N: 28th chapter! A huge thanks to all those who reviewed! Please also note that this chapter is rated PG-13 for its content (mostly dialogue on Sirius' behalf).  
  
Chapter 28  
  
The common room was full of students chattering, and laughing. A fire crackled against one wall. In one corner, the Weasley twins were attempting to trick some naïve first years into trying some new product of theirs. Harry sat at a table, puzzling over his Advanced Charms essay. His quill paused over the parchment as he tried to think of what to say next.  
  
"Up to a game of chess, Harry?" Ron flopped down in a seat opposite Harry. "Don't tell me you're doing homework on a Saturday night?"  
  
Harry grinned, laying his quill down on the table. "Thought I might as well get it done; it's due in Monday."  
  
"That's what Sundays are for!" Ron looked pained. "You're getting as bad as Hermione, although at least I can pull you away from studying-she's impossible!"  
  
Hermione lowered the book she was reading so she could see Ron over the top of it. "There's no need to be like that, Ron. I just happen to want to pass my O.W.Ls."  
  
"You don't need to study every minute of the day." Ron moved a pawn across the chess board.  
  
"I'm not; I just don't have anything to do, so I'm making use of my spare time." Hermione sniffed. "And I don't think you should be stopping Harry from doing his homework either."  
  
"Well, if you'd just stop plaguing his mind-"  
  
"Ron, it's your turn," Harry interrupted, sensing a heated argument coming on.  
  
Ron grunted. Hermione went back to reading her book.  
  
"Where's Jessica?" asked Ron, after several minutes of silence. "She's supposed to be your girlfriend."  
  
Harry felt his cheeks heat up, and he concentrated on moving his knight. "She's meeting Lupin in his office-or she was at seven o'clock."  
  
Hermione marked a page in her book, and closed it, leaning forward. "She's gone to meet Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry caught Hermione's expression. "What's so strange about that?"  
  
"Nothing, only..." Hermione looked out of the window. "It's a full moon tonight."  
  
"She might have gone for a detention," suggested Ron. "Or some help with homework before Lupin...well, you know..."  
  
"Turns into a werewolf," Harry finished. "It's possible."  
  
Hermione looked dubious. "Possible, but unlikely; the moon came up over an hour ago. She would have come back by now."  
  
"She was in the hospital wing the day after the last full moon," Harry remembered.  
  
"How d'you know that?" Ron frowned, clearly bewildered.  
  
"I was in there as well, remember? That's how I found out Snuffles was working here." Harry bit his lip. "We couldn't find her the night before, either-the night of the-"  
  
"-Full moon," Ron finished. "So you reckon Jessica is-" He lowered his voice. "-a werewolf?"  
  
Hermione chewed on her lip. "I think we're pretty certain."  
  
Ron turned to Harry. "Go, mate, I'm sorry-you've only just got together, and now I guess you're going to have break up with her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Harry!" Ron looked stricken. "She's a werewolf!"  
  
"So is Lupin," Harry said. "He's alright. So's Jessica. Nothing about her's bothered us before; why should it now?"  
  
"I agree," Hermione spoke up.  
  
Ron seemed mildly disgruntled. "Fine."  
  
"Malfoy knows," Harry said. "Remember that time in Care of Magical Creatures? 'Lupin and Greenfield; a perfect couple.' Chantelle must have told him."  
  
"Well, just as long as he keeps quiet..."  
  
Harry stood up suddenly. "I'm going to see Si-Snuffles."  
  
"We're coming with you." Ron pulled Hermione up. "But I don't see how it'll help."  
  
* * *  
  
"She received the bite when she was nine years old. According to Katherine- that's her mother-she's never really got used to it. Going to boarding school terrified her, in case someone other than her sister found out." Sirius sighed, taking a gulp from his mug of tea. "You ought to hear her when she's with me and Remus; 'what if Hermione, Ron, or Harry find out? They'll hate me-what if Chantelle tells them? She's already told Draco Malfoy-who knows who else she'll tell?'"  
  
"Rubbish," Harry said. "We'd never hate her just because she happens to have been bitten by a werewolf."  
  
Sirius looked seriously over the rim of his mug. "Most people aren't like that, Harry; they shun werewolves."  
  
"What are we supposed to say to her?" Ron burst out. "'Yeah, Jessica, we know you become a wild animal once a month, but it doesn't bother us'?"  
  
"What did you say, Sirius?" Hermione asked. "I mean, when you, Harry's dad and Peter Pettigrew found out about Professor Lupin?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "James did most of the talking-he had a natural ability to calm people when they were distraught. And, believe me, Remus was distraught when we found out. He was like Jessica; he thought we would hate him once we found out he was a werewolf."  
  
Harry shut his eyes wearily. "Ron's right though; what are we supposed to say?"  
  
"Just tell her you know, you don't hate her, and it honestly doesn't bother any of you." Sirius shrugged again. "And make sure you give her your word that you won't tell anyone else about it."  
  
"I think Harry should talk to her," Ron said immediately.  
  
"So do I," Hermione added.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you're her boyfriend." Ron drew out the last word.  
  
Harry felt Sirius' gaze on him, but determinedly avoid looking at him.  
  
"Harry will just...do it right," Hermione said. "She trusts you, Harry; she'll believe you if you say we don't hate her."  
  
Harry didn't protest, knowing it would be useless. He only shrugged, not saying anything.  
  
"You three better go up to your common room; it's almost curfew." Sirius set his mug down on the table. "Harry, a word before you go?"  
  
"Sure." Harry nodded to Ron and Hermione. "I'll see you two in the common room."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sirius waited until the door was shut behind Harry's best friends, before turning back to Harry. "Now, what's this about you and Jessica getting together?"  
  
Harry didn't meet his godfather's eyes. "Didn't Professor Lupin tell you?"  
  
"No. He had more important things on his mind-the full moon, for example."  
  
Harry shrugged. "It's no big deal; we're just going to the ball together."  
  
Sirius' eyes bore into Harry, who didn't look up. "Harry, you do know there'll be alcohol being served at the ball?"  
  
"What, Butterbeer?" Harry laughed. "Are you worried I'll get drunk? That stuff's hardly strong."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "It's not just Butterbeer. Believe me, I know. There'll be stronger stuff-someone will bring it. Just...watch it, alright? Don't do anything you'll regret-especially when you're with a girl."  
  
Harry frowned. "I'm not sixteen yet, Sirius-neither's Jessica. We're not stupid."  
  
"Not when you're sober," Sirius muttered. "Listen to me, Harry, and listen good, because I'm not saying it again. I got completely legless when I was only fourteen. I woke up next to a girl from the same year as me. The only person-apart from her, of course-who ever found out was your father, and only because he managed to keep it to a few drinks. Do not make the mistake I made, got it?" Sirius looked suddenly anxious. "You, uh, know about...um, the, uh-"  
  
"Yes." Harry nodded, barely able to take in what Sirius had told him. "Did anything...happen with the girl? I mean, she was..alright, wasn't she?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "She had her first children aged twenty, so I guess so." He frowned. "Just...don't think I'm just saying this because I want to ruin your fun; I'm saying it for your own good."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Harry stood up. "That it?"  
  
"Yeah-and have fun at the ball next week." Sirius suddenly grinned. "Don't be the one who brings the stronger stuff, just because I said someone would."  
  
"I won't." Harry slipped out of the door, and made his way to the Gryffindor Tower.  
A/N: Alright, I said the ball was going to be in this chapter, but it took on a life of its own. *tuts* Who would have thought that about Sirius? Please review! 


	29. Of Howling Wolves and talks

A/N: After much deliberation, chapter 29 is finally here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 29  
  
"You'll be fine," Sirius whispered. "She's not going to bite-the full moon was last night, you know."  
  
Harry didn't respond, unable to suppress the queasiness in his stomach. Staying right here, outside the Hospital Wing, far away from Jessica seemed like a good idea at that moment. He didn't know what on earth he was going to say to her.  
  
Wearily, he ran his fingers back through his hair. "I don't think I can do this, Sirius. I spent all night thinking about it, and I still don't know what to say."  
  
Sirius took hold of Harry's chin, forcing his godson to look up at him. "I can see you spent all night thinking about it," he commented dryly. "The tired look doesn't really work for you, no offence."  
  
"None taken." Harry pulled out of Sirius' grip, and leant against the wall behind him. "Hermione should have done this."  
  
"Come on, you'll be fine," Sirius repeated. He opened the Hospital Wing door. "You have to talk to her sometime, and there's no time like the present." He gave Harry a gentle push through the door. "I'm going to see Remus, while you're talking to her, alright? And don't be too long-classes with Dumbledore this morning, remember."  
  
Harry nodded. Jessica's bed was at the far corner of the ward, near the window. Harry could see her sitting up in bed, reading a book. With a sense of hearing only a werewolf could have, she looked up at the sound of Harry's footsteps.  
  
"Harry!" she said, once he had reached her bed, and was sitting down in a chair next to her. "You didn't have to come and visit me! I didn't even know you knew I was ill. But I suppose"-here she lowered her voice-"I suppose Sirius told you?"  
  
Forgetting his task momentarily, Harry gaped. "You know about Sirius?"  
  
"I thought you knew." Jessica shrugged. "Known for ages-he's a friend of mum's."  
  
Harry nodded absently. "I didn't really come in here to talk about my godfather. I came in here to talk to you."  
  
Jessica blushed. "Oh, you don't have to-it was just a little accident when I went to see Professor Lupin. He had, uh, a potion, and it split, and a little got on me, and-"  
  
Harry cut her off, shaking his head. "Jess," he said gently, "we know."  
  
"Know all about the potion accident?" Jessica's voice was unnaturally high. "Well, saves me telling you the grisly details, doesn't-"  
  
Again, Harry shook his head. "We know all about your..." He groped for the word. "Condition."  
  
Jessica didn't appear to catch on. "Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion to cure the burns-"  
  
"I meant your being a-" Harry took a deep breath "-werewolf."  
  
Jessica's face went ghastly white. Her eyes were wide with horror. When she reached over for the glass of water on the bedside table, her hands shook. Harry watched her uneasily, as her eyes became moist with tears.  
  
"I knew it," she croaked. "I knew you'd find out eventually. Hermione's so clever, Ron seems to scrutinize me after every full moon-but I don't think he knew then-and you...you just seem to know things." She burst into tears.  
  
Horrified, Harry took her hand in his. "Jessica, it doesn't bother us, honestly."  
  
"Oh, you would say that-it would look bad on your record if you didn't." Jessica's voice was shaking.  
  
"It doesn't-if it did, and we hated you, we would have told the whole school by now. And Professor Lupin's like a second godfather to me half the time, and he's a werewolf as well." Harry shook his head. "We don't hate you."  
  
Jessica went quiet. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "How long have you known?"  
  
"We suspected it yesterday evening-we went to Sirius, who told us the truth," Harry replied.  
  
"Would you still have agreed to go to the Halloween Ball with me if you'd known then?"  
  
"Of course." Harry grinned suddenly. "I haven't broken off our date yet, have I?"  
  
Jessica sniffed, smiling slightly. "No."  
  
"And Hermione and Ron take the same attitude." Harry chose to leave out what Ron's had said the night before.  
  
"You really don't mind that I become a-a monster once a month?"  
  
"Monster?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "I'm guessing you're more like a loveable pup."  
  
Jessica smiled, sadly. "If that was only the case, Harry," she said. "If that was only the case."  
  
* * *  
  
It was, Harry thought later that morning, just typical that he would be the one who had to give up his Sunday mornings to have a class with Dumbledore and Sirius.  
  
"Concentrate, Harry," Dumbledore instructed, as Harry unsuccessfully tried to disarm Sirius without a wand. "Call the wand to you."  
  
"Expelliarmus." Harry gave a wave of his hand, trying to 'call' Sirius' wand to him. It stayed very firmly in Sirius' hand. "This is hopeless."  
  
"Do relax, dear boy; imagine yourself holding your godfather's wand in your hand."  
  
Harry looked nervously at Sirius, who grinned.  
  
"If you don't get it this time, I'll hex you."  
  
"Now, now, Sirius," said Dumbledore, although he was unable to suppress a small smile. "Harry has only been working on this for a few weeks, and he hasn't yet got it. I might remind you that it took yourself six months of Auror training just to be able to do this spell."  
  
Harry breathed deeply, and concentrated hard on having Sirius' wand in his own hand. "Expelliarmus."  
  
Sirius' wand sailed out of its owner's hand, and into Harry's. Sirius let out a whoop, and Dumbledore clapped. Harry felt his cheeks go red.  
  
"Right then," Sirius said, "I think, now you have mastered that, we should continue with your Animagus transformation."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, please-"  
  
Sirius gave a wicked grin. "Come on, I want to see an owl, here."  
  
"Sirius, Harry must be tired after performing-"  
  
"Come on, Harry," said Sirius, calmly.  
  
Groaning, Harry forced himself to think of a sleek eagle owl. He felt a warm feeling, and his body began to change. Slowly at first, then faster. When the transformation was complete, Dumbledore looked disapprovingly at Sirius.  
  
"That was not wise, Sirius. This is very advanced magic, and will wear Harry out easily."  
  
"Nah, he'll be fine, won't you, kiddo?" Sirius grinned. "Go fly down to see Remus in the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Sirius-"  
  
Harry looked at his godfather with pleading eyes. Sirius just folded his arms. "Is this what you'd do if a hoard of Death Eaters was on your tail. Just sit there?"  
  
Letting out an indignant hoot, Harry took off, soaring out of the window. When he was out of sight, Dumbledore turned to face Sirius again.  
  
"I'm quite sincere, Sirius. Wandless magic takes much effort and energy, as does Animagi transformations. He will be exhausted when he gets back."  
  
Sirius chewed his lip. "You think I'm going too fast for him?"  
  
"At the moment. A little at a time is sufficient; it does not all need to be done at once."  
  
Sirius remained silent. A few minutes later, Harry flew into the room, landed, and transformed. He swayed on the spot.  
  
"Remus was pleased," he said. He leaned against his godfather for support. "What do I have to do now?"  
  
"Have a rest," Sirius said, before Dumbledore could say anything. He put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "You look worn out."  
  
"I am." Harry closed his eyes, still standing up. Sirius, seeing that his godson would probably go to sleep standing up if he wasn't careful, lifted Harry into his arms without any trouble. Harry opened his eyes with a start. "Sirius!"  
  
"What?" Sirius looked innocent. "You need to rest. I'll take you down to my private quarters, and you can sleep there."  
  
"I can walk."  
  
Dumbledore looked amused. "I sincerely doubt you will even make it down the stairs, Mr. Potter."  
  
"And it's no trouble," Sirius added. "You don't eat enough, you know; you're lighter than I was at five years younger than you."  
  
And then, ignoring Harry's protests, he carried his godson down the stairs and to the teachers' quarters.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why is it that no matter what I do, I always feel like a prat in dress robes?" Ron complained, standing in front of the mirror and inspecting himself.  
  
Harry shrugged, checking over his own dark blue dress robes. "At least they haven't got lace cuffs," he pointed out. "And Fred and George picked a good colour."  
  
It was Halloween night-and Harry and Ron were getting ready to go down to meet Jessica and Lavender, who Ron had asked out just a few days ago, in the common room. Hermione hadn't mentioned her date. But then, Harry reflected, as he tried in vain to tame his hair, she had been very secretive about the Yule Ball too.  
  
"Still can't work out where they got the money from," said Ron. "They just suddenly seemed to have loads of it."  
  
"Mmm." Harry turned away from his best friend. "You ready, then?"  
  
"I think so." Ron looked vaguely green.  
  
The common room was full of people in dress robes. Boys hung nervously about with their hands in their pockets, whilst girls giggled with each other. Harry spotted Jessica and Lavender near the door. Jessica waved to him.  
  
Both girls looked stunning. Jessica was wearing dress robes made of a shimmering pale purple material, whereas Lavender had on close-fitting pale pink dress robes. Both girls had their hair up, and each wore dainty earrings.  
  
Harry grinned. "You look great."  
  
"So do you," Jessica returned. "Are we going down?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Behind them, Ron was having less success.  
  
"You-er-look...pink," he said. "It's very...pink. It looks nice. You look nice in pink. Do you like pink? I like pink."  
  
Lavender raised her eyes to heaven, making Jessica and Harry smile. It appeared she was just as used to Ron's ways as the rest of Gryffindor.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," she said. "Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
Swaying along to a slow song with Jessica later that evening, Harry knew there were few times when he'd been so happy. So far, the evening had been wonderful. As predicted by Sirius, someone had brought along some 'stronger stuff'-Lee Jordan, in fact, although only the students knew this. Harry dutifully hadn't touched it. Jessica followed suit. It appeared she had been subjected to the same talk-through a letter. They were fast coming to a conclusion that it must have been Sirius and Katherine-Jessica's mother-who had become drunk when they were fourteen.  
  
Sirius himself had turned up arm in arm with Professor Sprout. The two of them were slow dancing across the room. Harry couldn't remember ever seeing his godfather so carefree and happy.  
  
Next to Harry and Jessica, Ron and Lavender were together. Next to them, Neville and Ginny attempted to do some kind of dance that looked half like a waltz, and half like something out of a six-year-old's dancing class. Harry suppressed a smile.  
  
"Jess," he whispered in her ear, a thought occurring to him suddenly, "where's Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know-haven't seen her all evening. She wasn't in the dorms earlier either. I saw her in the library this morning, though."  
  
"She wasn't in the dorms getting ready?" Harry frowned.  
  
"No. I know who she was coming with either."  
  
"She's not coming," Lavender informed them. "I asked her earlier."  
  
"She's not coming?" Harry couldn't believe it. Sighing, he let go of Jessica. "I'm going to go and look for her."  
  
She nodded. "I'll come as well. Let's start with the dormitories."  
  
Ron and Lavender didn't move form the dance floor, as Harry and Jessica left the Great Hall. When the two of them reached the Gryffindor common room, Jessica turned to Harry.  
  
"You wait here," she said, "while I go and see if she's up there. If she is, she might not want you to see her if she already in her pyjamas, or-"  
  
"Okay," Harry agreed hastily.  
  
Jessica disappeared up the stairs. Harry flopped down in a nearby chair, suddenly very tired. He couldn't believe Hermione hadn't even bothered to go to the Ball. It was ludicrous; she can't have missed it just to study for the O.W.Ls. On the other hand, she might have stayed to do homework. Harry sighed. It didn't make sense. It was highly unlikely she wasn't going to the Ball just to be faithful to Viktor; she only liked him as a friend, after all. So why hadn't she gone?  
  
"Harry, oh Harry!"  
  
Jessica ran down the stairs, her eyes wide, and every inch of her face etched with concern. Harry stood up, and caught hold of her.  
  
"What's wrong? Hermione's alright, isn't she?"  
  
Jessica shook her head, frantically. "She's reading...but she won't talk to me, or anything...please..." She paused. "Please go and see her-she knows you better than she knows me."  
  
Harry was already halfway up the stairs, leaving Jessica standing helplessly in the common room. He had never been to the girls' dormitories, and, to be truthful, he had never envisioned himself to ever set foot in them. Yet, here he was, entering the fifth year girls' dorm, with nothing on his mind except the well being of one of his best friends.  
  
He spotted Hermione straight away. Dressed in red pyjamas and a blue dressing down, she was hard to miss. She was curled up on a four-poster bed- similar to the ones in the boys' dormitory-and was holding a book in her hands. It was obvious she wasn't read it though; her eyes stared into space, and she didn't acknowledge Harry's presence.  
  
Harry went over to her. "Hey," he said softly.  
  
Hermione bent her head over the book. Harry sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Why weren't you in the Great Hall?"  
  
"Go away," Hermione said. "I'm reading."  
  
Unperturbed, Harry gently pulled the book out of her hands, and closed it. "No you weren't," he said. "It was upside-down."  
  
A dull blush crept into Hermione's cheeks, and she wouldn't meet his gaze. "I didn't feel like it."  
  
Harry only raised his eyebrows. "Do you really expect me to believe that. Herm? I've known you for over four years. Don't expect me to believe you when you lie. Lying is not one of your talents."  
  
To his horror, Hermione burst into tears, and threw herself at him. Awkwardly, Harry put his arms around her, gently rocking her back and forth, murmuring, "S'okay, s'okay" over and over again.  
  
"Come on, what's up?" he whispered in her ear. She buried her face further into his robes. When she finally answered, her voice was muffled.  
  
"Rodidnaskmetootheall."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Ron-Ron didn't ask me to the ball. And I don't want to go if it's not with him."  
  
A/N: Lovely cliffie for you all. Please review! Chapter 30 is half-written already! 


	30. Christmas

A/N: Chapter 30, peeps! Enjoy! And a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! Just a note for this chapter, though; when I say jumper, it means a sweater for all you Americans. I have been informed that a jumper is a kind of dress in the US. In England, a jumper is a sweater, which is what I mean.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Harry froze.  
  
"W-what?" he managed to choke out. "You fancy Ron?"  
  
Trembling, Hermione nodded, her face streaked with tears. "I have done since last year. You've no idea how hard it is...why do you think I'm always nagging him?" Her voice softened. "It's because I care about him."  
  
"And then he went to the Ball with Lavender," said Harry slowly.  
  
"He went with her - and she's just a pretty face! No brains at all - it's as though he only cares about looks! Remember what he said last year? 'I'd rather go alone than with...Eloise, say.' How obnoxious can you get? He's such a prat!" She sniffed. "And I love him!"  
  
Harry could only nod. Even though Ron was his best friend (well, one of them), even Harry had to admit he was a bit of a git sometimes.  
  
"He doesn't mean half the things he says, Herm," he said. "You know that."  
  
"He shouldn't say them, then!" Another tear ran down Hermione's cheek.  
  
"That's not the point," Harry pointed out gently. "You should know Ron well enough by now to know that he doesn't think before he speaks. And that he is a prat sometimes. It can't be helped."  
  
"But he doesn't like me in the way that I want him to!" Hermione wailed.  
  
Harry rubbed her back. "If it helps, I don't think he really likes Lavender. As you said, she's just a pretty face. I mean, they're not exactly suited to each other, are they? Lavender actually believes in Divination; Ron and I make it up."  
  
Hermione gave a weak laugh. "I suppose."  
  
"You going to be okay?"  
  
"I will be." She smiled suddenly. "It's normally all of us asking you that, not you asking me."  
  
Harry shrugged. "There's a first time for everything."  
  
* * *  
  
Within a few weeks, the weather turned icy cold. The first years- some of them apparently having never been exposed to the chilling Scottish weather-were seen to be paying older students to buy scarves for them in Hogsmeade. Care of Magical Creatures classes were frequently cancelled due to bad weather. The lake froze over, and the teachers were forced to brave the weather in an effort to make holes in the ice for the lake's inhabitants. Owls arrived in the Great Hall every morning looking battered and windswept, carrying Christmas packages from families afraid that the bad weather would only worsen in the weeks before Christmas. By mid- December, the Hogwarts' grounds were covered in a thick layer of white snow.  
  
For the fifth years, however, it wasn't the bad weather that was having an effect on their moods.  
  
"This is stupid!" Ron snapped one evening in the common room. "Why on earth they don't give us a break once in a while..."  
  
"Our O.W.Ls are in April, Ron," Hermione reminded him, not looking up from her textbook. "That's four months away."  
  
The two of them seemed to have reached a pact to at least be civil to each other whilst there were other people in the room. Harry was strongly reminded of the Christmas before.  
  
The bad weather was having a rather negative effect on the teachers, too. One weekend-the weekend before the Christmas holidays-Harry found himself completing seven different essays, including a particularly nasty one for Advanced Potions. Harry frequently asked himself why on earth he hadn't dropped all Snape's classes.  
  
All too soon for Harry, the Christmas holidays rolled around. Hermione's parents were insisting she go home for the holidays, as were Jessica's. Mrs. Weasley invited Harry to join the Weasleys at the Burrow for Christmas, but Harry politely declined, explaining that he wanted to spend Christmas with his godfather.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you will be careful, won't you?" Hermione said, giving him a hug.  
  
"Hermione, how much trouble can I get into in school?" Harry joked. "Actually, scrap that, most of the trouble I've ever got into has happened in school..."  
  
"Anyway, Sirius won't let you out of his sight." Ron grinned, his blue eyes shining with good humour.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry!" Jessica kissed Harry gently on the cheek, before joining Ron and Hermione in the swarming crowd near the gates. Harry stood, watching and waving, until the coaches were in the distance.  
  
"Miss them already?" said a voice in his ear.  
  
Harry jumped, whirling around. Sirius stood behind him, his face lit up in amusement. "Sirius, don't do that. You scared me."  
  
"I scared you?" This only seemed to amuse Sirius further. "What is the world coming to?"  
  
Harry shrugged, his first instincts of fear wearing off. Sirius watched him as his eyes returned to watching the little pinpricks, which were the coaches, move further and further away. When they were finally out of sight, Harry turned away. Sirius put his arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Just think," he said, "now I don't have to share you with anyone anymore."  
  
"Don't I get a small share?" Professor Lupin stepped out of the shadows, smiling. Harry grinned back.  
  
"You'll have to negotiate with the godfather."  
  
"Hmm," Sirius said, playing along, "that would depend on what I got out of it."  
  
Harry laughed, but his laugh quickly turned into a yawn. Merlin, he was tired. Between staying up to complete his homework, and the nightmares he was having, sleep was rare. Lupin smiled.  
  
"Tired, Harry?"  
  
"A bit, Professor."  
  
Lupin shook his head. "Remus for the holidays, Harry, unless you want me calling you Mr. Potter."  
  
"You never call me that anyway...Sirius, what are you doing?"  
  
Sirius was bending down, trying to peer into Harry's eyes. "How much sleep have you been getting?"  
  
"Enough." Harry looked up at Remus. "See what you've started?"  
  
"How much, Harry?" Sirius asked-a definite 'parent' note in his voice.  
  
"I told you; enough!"  
  
"Tell me, Harry."  
  
"About...four hours a night? Maybe three?" Harry shrugged. "I don't know!"  
  
"You need to sleep more." Sirius straightened up, giving Harry a poke in the ribs. "And you definitely need to eat more."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe if you didn't pile essays and stuff on me, I wouldn't need more sleep!"  
  
"You want to pass your O.W.Ls, don't you?"  
  
"Well...yeah."  
  
"Precisely. So quit complaining, and, instead, don't do your Divination essays."  
  
"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed. "What would Dumbledore say?"  
  
"He'd say Divination's a pile of made-up crap anyway."  
  
"I sincerely doubt it..."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry awoke on Christmas morning to find a very lively dog walking all over him. Groaning slightly, he rolled over and looked at the clock. Five-thirty a.m.  
  
"Thanks, Sirius," he mumbled, drawing the bedclothes over his head again.  
  
"S'alright, Harry, I got the same treatment half an hour ago," Remus' voice said. Harry blearily stuck his head above the duvet again-only to be confronted by Padfoot licking his face very enthusiastically. Harry laughed, trying to shove the dog off him.  
  
Apparently exhausted, Padfoot took a few steps backwards, and flopped down-right on Harry's stomach. Harry groaned; Remus only laughed.  
  
"Sirius, please get off me-I'm up, really."  
  
The dog didn't move, only gave Harry a lick on the hand.  
  
"I tried that," Remus said, from across the room. "He wouldn't move until I promised to come up here with him to wake you."  
  
"Right," said Harry. Padfoot's weight was beginning to make him uncomfortable. "Sirius, please can you move?"  
  
Padfoot only blinked.  
  
"Sirius, please? You're starting to hurt me."  
  
With a small bark, the dog leaped off the bed, and transformed into Harry's godfather. Harry massaged his stomach.  
  
"I didn't really hurt you, did I?"  
  
"Not much," Harry confessed, grinning. "But it got you off me. Why did you want to get me up this early?"  
  
"It's Christmas!" Sirius returned Harry's grin. "Let's enjoy it while we can!"  
  
Harry sat up in bed, smiling at the present pile at the end of his bed. Sirius flopped down on Harry's bed, whilst Remus sat on Neville's unoccupied one. The rest of the Gryffindor boys had gone home for Christmas.  
  
Sirius tossed a bag over to Remus, and dumped his own bag on Harry's legs. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thanks for that, Sirius."  
  
"Such sarcasm in one so young," Sirius teased. "Come on, then, don't you want to open your presents?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "You open yours first."  
  
"Okay. Then you and Remus have to open yours."  
  
"We will."  
  
Despite the early hours, the morning was a very enjoyable one. Ron got Harry a photo frame, with a moving photograph of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, whilst Hermione gave him a book entitled 'Great Quidditch players of Hogwarts.' Harry also received the annual Weasley jumper from Mrs. Weasley, along with a large Christmas cake. Remus gave Harry a book on revising for O.W.Ls. But it was Sirius' present that really impressed Harry.  
  
It was a photo album full of pictures from Sirius' own time at Hogwarts. It had pictures with Remus, Sirius (although none of Peter), Katherine-who had been in Sirius' year-and James and Lily Potter.  
  
"She was Evans then," Remus said. "Lily Marie Evans. Top of the class. Prefect. Head Girl. Your father was much the same-they were always competing for first place. Never stopped, even when they started dating- although I must say, they worked well together as Head Boy and Girl."  
  
Lunch was also one of the best Christmas dinners Harry remembered. He was one of the few students staying at school for the holidays-one of three; there was also a first-year Hufflepuff, and a sullen-looking sixth- year Slytherin.  
  
After lunch, Remus excused himself-after Sirius suggested that they go out flying. Harry was delighted. He ran to get his Firebolt, while Sirius attempted to find a decent broom in the broom shed. They met on the Quidditch pitch: Sirius clutching a Cleansweep Five. He grinned.  
  
"Ready to go? I'll give you a race if you like."  
  
Harry snorted. "A Firebolt against a Cleansweep Five? I think I know who's going to win."  
  
"I will." Sirius took off. "First one to the goalposts!"  
  
"No fair!" Harry mounted his Firebolt and took off after his godfather. The state-of-the-art broom overtook the Cleansweep easily, and Harry beat Sirius by about a third of the pitch. He was shivering when Sirius pulled up alongside him, but his eyes were bright.  
  
"You okay? You're not cold are you? You should have brought your cloak out with you."  
  
Harry shrugged, flying around in circles to warm up. "I'm not cold."  
  
They continued to play for a further two hours, before landing, and starting up a snowball fight. It was only when both of them really were trembling with the cold, and they were so frozen their faces had turned ghastly white, that Sirius insisted they went inside to warm up.  
  
"You still fly very well, Sirius," Dumbledore said, as they met him coming up the stairs. "I was watching you both out of the window. However, I fear you will have to buy a slightly better broom before you can overtake Harry here."  
  
"I didn't know you could fly well," Harry teased his godfather. "Judging by your efforts back there..."  
  
Sirius picked Harry up, and threw him half over his shoulder, so that Harry was half upside-down. "Just you remember who bought you that Firebolt."  
  
"My dear and wonderful godfather," said Harry meekly, struggling to get out of Sirius' grip.  
  
"That's better." Sirius set his godson back on his feet again. Laughing, the two of them continued to Sirius' rooms.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, Malfoy, what have you learnt?"  
  
"Our spy at Hogwarts is doing well. Everything is almost ready."  
  
Voldemort smiled a thin-lipped smile. "She is doing well-that fool Dumbledore trusts her."  
  
"It is the Christmas holidays at the moment, my Lord, and security is relaxed, but it would not be wise to attack now. Potter's godfather and the werewolf, and well as Dumbledore, are keeping close tabs on Potter, although he seems to be unaware of it."  
  
Voldemort stroked his chin in thought. "Potter's godfather...that is interesting...very well-we will not attack just yet. But it will be soon; I want that boy dead!"  
  
* * *  
  
Harry awoke with a start, his heart racing, and his forehead damp with sweat. The dream was vivid and sharp in his mind, but he wasn't going to tell Sirius yet. His godfather would only panic.  
  
His insides churned uncomfortably. His head pounded. Harry closed his eyes, willing himself to go back to sleep, so the unpleasant feeling would end, but sleep didn't come. Was he ill?  
  
His insides lurched again. Harry threw off the bedclothes and dashed to the bathroom. All he had eaten the day before showed itself again. He threw up everything in his stomach, before sinking down onto the floor, his back against the wall, his eyes closed. He felt horribly weak and shaky.  
  
His stomach ached. Harry rested one arm over it, before pulling himself up off the floor. He stumbled back to bed, knowing he couldn't tell Sirius; his godfather would be fraught with worry. He couldn't tell Remus, even, because Remus would tell Sirius. And he certainly couldn't go to Madam Pomfrey, because she would inform Dumbledore, who would almost surely tell Remus and Sirius. Perhaps it was just a twenty-four-hour bug. Or perhaps he had eaten too much yesterday-it certainly had been delicious.  
  
Sleep took a long time in coming.  
  
A/N: Well, come on, you're a brainy lot-what's wrong with him? One thing's certain; it's definitely not a twenty-four-hour bug. Please review! 


	31. Godparents

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 31

"Harry?" 

     There was a voice…..Harry cowered further under the duvet, refusing to acknowledge that it was morning.

"Harry?" The voice was gentle. "Sirius sent me to get you up."

       Harry didn't answer, too preoccupied with the uncomfortable feeling in the middle of his stomach. His head pounded. His throat was sore. He wanted to sleep.

"I really think you should get up, Harry." Harry finally recognised the voice as Remus'. "Sirius wants to see you."

"What's the time?" Harry mumbled, his voice muffled by the duvet.

"Around eleven. We wanted to let you sleep for a bit; especially after Sirius' antics yesterday morning."

       Harry groaned. "I could've slept for a bit longer."

The duvet was pulled back slightly from his face, and the smiling face of Remus swum into view. Harry realised, with a start, that he'd fallen asleep with his glasses on. 

"Harry, are you alright?"

"What? Yes, I'm fine," said Harry, nervously, sitting up in bed, and taking a sip from the glass of water by his bedside. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

"You seem a bit pale." Remus seemed to surveying Harry carefully. "You're sure?"

"I'm fine!" As if to prove it, Harry threw off the duvet and got out of bed. "See? Where's Sirius, then? What does he want to speak to me about?"

"You'll find out," said Remus. "Sirius is in his private rooms – once you're dressed, come down, okay?"

"Sure."

     Remus left to give Harry some privacy. Harry sank weakly back onto the bed, knowing, with some guilt, that he had just told a terrible lie to Remus. He knew, deep down, that he wasn't fine. But, as always had been Harry's way of dealing with illness – especially when he had been at the Dursleys' – he had to try and forget about it, and, with any luck, it would go away.

It had worked with 'flu (somehow – Harry still didn't know how on earth he'd managed to recover so quickly), it had worked with tonsillitis (several times), and even with chicken pox, when he was about six years old. Why shouldn't it work with…..whatever he had?

      Thirty minutes later, Harry found himself knocking on Sirius' door. He felt horribly achy, as though he'd run a marathon the day before, and his ached. He shook himself slightly.

Grow up, Potter, he told himself. It's just a bug. And you are _certainly _not going to tell Sirius about this. He'll worry. 

"Harry? Come in!" 

Harry slipped inside, closing the door softly behind him. He turned around.

     Sirius was sitting on the sofa, next to a rather beautiful woman. Long brown hair hung to her shoulders, and her eyes were blue. Harry froze. It was like looking at a grown up version of Jessica. 

"Harry," Sirius spoke up. "This is Katherine Greenfield…Jessica's mother?"

      Harry could only nod. Katherine smiled nervously, her whole body tense.

"Is Jessica alright?" Harry asked.

"She's fine," said Sirius soothingly. "It's more to do with you than anything else."

       Frowning, Harry lowered himself into a seat. "What is it?"

Katherine started playing with the edge of her jumper, avoiding Harry's gaze, apparently wanting Sirius to do the talking. It confused Harry to no end.

"What is it?" he repeated.

     Sirius stood up, and began to pace the room, running his fingers back through his hair. Finally, he spoke.

"I'll start at the beginning," he said. "First day of Hogwarts…it always becomes clear who's going to be your best friend, or at least one of them. For me, it was James. I met him on the Hogwarts Express, and we stuck together all through Hogwarts, and afterwards, too. I was best man at his wedding; I was named godfather to you. When James and Lily…were killed, I should have been there for you. But I wasn't; I put Peter before you, and that should _not _have happened."

"It wasn't your fault, Sirius," Harry said softly. "I know all this; you don't need to go through it all again."

    Sirius held a hand up. "I haven't finished. At the moment, you know a lot about James, but not much about Lily.

"Lily started Hogwarts the same year as we did. She, on the other hand, met Katherine here. They saw everything through together – saved our necks a few times, I can tell you. After Hogwarts, they were as close as ever. Maid of Honour at Lily's wedding…not that she hadn't asked Petunia, under Katherine's insistance. And, when you were born…"

    He trailed off, looking towards Katherine. 

"I was named your godmother, Harry," she said.

       _Godmother? _Harry was in shock. His voice was only just above a whisper when he spoke.

"I don't have a godmother."

     Sirius shook his head. "You do. And it's Katherine."

Harry stood up very suddenly. "I can't possibly have…where was she when you were in Azkaban?"

"I moved to America,"  Katherine said. "After James and Lily died, I to; I couldn't face my friends. I—"

"You left me at the Durselys because you couldn't face your friends?" Harry was appalled. "Do you know I grew up not knowing anything about my parents? About myself? I grew up thinking there was no one left in the world who cared about me."

    Katherine had gone pale. "I know," she whispered. "And I know full well I should have been there. But I had twin girls as well, and after…I thought Sirius would take you in. I got up and moved to America before I even got wind of what he'd done – or what Peter had done. I then spent almost fourteen years thinking he was guilty."

"But you never thought of me." Harry's voice was icy, and shaking with anger and confusion. "I never mattered to you. And now you expect me to greet you with open arms. It's not happening."

      Sirius placed a hand on his godson's shoulder. "Don't you _dare _speak to your godmother like that."

Harry pulled away. "She could be anyone, Sirius! _Anyone_, do you hear me? She could be a Death Eater for all I know! And she might as well be, because she left me to be beaten and starved at the Dursleys'! I've got the—"

     Harry was cut off rather abruptly by Sirius' hand coming into sharp contact with his face. The slap echoed through the room. Harry staggered backwards, one hand to his stinging face, wanting nothing more than to put as much distance as possible between himself and his godparents.

"Don't you _dare_," said Sirius, breathing heavily, _"ever _say such things about your godmother. _Ever_!"

       Harry fumbled for the doorknob behind him. He felt it open with a sharp click. 

"You wouldn't understand half of what I went through at the Dursleys'," he hissed. "Either of you. Sirius – you're as bad as Uncle Vernon…no, worse, because you claim to care about me. Well, I hate both of you, okay? I hate you." 

And he bolted into the corridor. 

He ran as though his life depended on it. He kept running, ignoring the pain his face and side, feeling numb to anything more life could possibly throw at him at that moment. But one thought stayed constantly in his mind: 

_How could Sirius have slapped him?_

What had been wrong with his godfather? Sirius had never laid a finger on Harry before. Was it something to do with Katherine?

      Harry didn't realise he had stopped running. Breathing hard, he looked around, searching for some clue as to where he was. 

He was outside. In the middle of the forest. That was all he knew. He didn't know this part of the forest; he had never been there before. He was lost. 

    Harry sank onto the snow-covered ground, shivering. His head hurt terribly, and darkness threatened to press in from all directions. 

He gave in.

He didn't want to think.

*               *               *

"Oh Merlin, Kath…how could I have done something like that to him?" Sirius wrung his hands, guilt etched on every part of his face. "No wonder he ran like he did. He really does hate me."

   Katherine rubbed his back soothingly. "No, he doesn't, Sirius. He was just very emotionally wrought-up. But you shouldn't have lost your temper. He had every right to be angry; I _should _have been there for him, instead of running from everyone. But I wasn't. And what he went through with Petunia's family…I feel awful, Sirius. I'm surprised he didn't hit me."

"Harry's not like that," Sirius mumbled. "I feel as though I should be out there looking for him…he's been gone _hours_…"

"Harry is not going to react well to you right now, Sirius. Remus will find him." Katherine stared out of the window. "I'm sure he will."

     As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Both of them exchanged a glance.

"Come in."

      Remus entered the room, looking very wet. Katherine tensed up at the expression on his face.

"Did you find him?" Sirius demanded. 

    Remus nodded, collapsing into a seat. "In the Forbidden Forest. Unconscious, and freezing. He'll be alright, though; when I woke him up, he refused to go to the Hospital Wing."

"Where is he?" asked Katherine, relief evident in her voice.

"In my rooms, lying down. He wants to see you." Remus nodded at Katherine. "Next door."

     Taking her cue to leave, Katherine left. She tapped lightly on Remus' door. A hoarse voice answered her.

"Yes?"

    Katherine opened the door, and let herself into the room. Harry was lying on the sofa, his face pale, and looking shattered. A blanket was wrapped tightly around him. He smiled gingerly as Katherine sat down in an armchair near the fire.

"I just wanted to apologise," he said, "for the way I spoke to you earlier. I had no right to."

"I understand." Katherine took his cold hand in hers. "But I had no right to leave you like I did. Lily and James had named me your legal guardian, and I didn't live up to that title. I should have done. I'm sorry."

     Harry bit his lip. "Does Sirius seriously hate me?"

"No." Katherine shook her head. "He thinks _you_ hate _him_.

"I don't know what I think," said Harry. "He's never hit me before, and it was just a shock…I don't even know if he meant to hit me…" He sneezed suddenly, and then flopped back against the pillows Remus had laid out. "Oh, my head hurts…"

"That's what you get for playing in the snow without your cloak," Katherine teased him gently. "Come on, go to sleep; we can talk more in the morning."

"Are you staying?" Harry asked.

"I'll stay here as long as you need me to," said Katherine. "Jessica and Chantelle are staying with their aunt. And I'll be by your side all of tonight if you really want me to."

        And then, without protest, Harry closed his eyes. His breathing slowed and became regular; his hand still firmly clasped with his godmother's.

*               *               *

It was quite some time later when Harry awoke again. He knew immediately something was wrong. A horrific pain was settled in his abdomen, and there was an incredible urge to cry out. A small groan escaped his lips.

"Harry?"

     It was Katherine. She had stayed with him all night, which made Harry felt horribly guilty; he knew he didn't deserve it after what he had said to her earlier that day.

    He merely groaned in response. Katherine waved her wand and the overhead lamps flickered on. 

"Harry, what is it?"

"My stomach," Harry said, with another groan. 

    Katherine's hand went up to his forehead. "You don't seem overly warm, but you do have a slight fever…"

"What's happening?" Remus stood in a doorway leading to his bedroom. "What's going on?"

"It's Harry," Katherine said, worry evident in her voice. "He needs to see Poppy."

"We'll get him up there now." Remus crossed the room swiftly, and lifted Harry effortlessly into his arms. "I can just hope this is something Poppy can get rid of quickly. Before…"

     His voice trailed off as they made their way to the Hospital Wing, but each of them could have finished the sentence for him.

_Before Sirius found out._

A/N: Well? What do you think? I promise Harry and Sirius won't stay mad at each other forever, but Sirius had a particular reason for doing that, as you'll soon find out…*grins evilly* But only if you review!


	32. Out of Hand

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is chapter 32! There's a character in this one that everyone who's read _Home is Where the Heart is _will recognise!

Chapter 32

"Poppy!" Remus burst into the Hospital Wing, carrying Harry, and closely followed by Katherine. "Poppy!"

      He laid Harry gently down on the bed next to the window. Harry closed his eyes, apparently exhausted, but he didn't stop groaning. 

"Goodness, what _is _all this shouting about?" Madam Pomfrey appeared in the doorway of her office, wearing her white nurse's uniform, and looking as crisp and fresh as she ever did. She came over. "And, Merlin, Mr. Potter, what have you been doing to yourself this time?"

"Nothing," Harry mumbled. "Really. It just hurts so badly…" He groaned again.

       Madam Pomfrey brought out her wand. "Alright, now, dear, we'll have you fixed up in no time at all. Where does it hurt?"

     Harry gestured to his abdomen. Madam Pomfrey eyed him sternly.

"Could you be a bit more specific?"

"Here." He indicated the lower right of his stomach. 

"Very well." The nurse gently pressed the area. Harry moaned in response, his breath coming out in short, sharp gasps. She pointed her wand to his abdomen. "_Inflammo ventris_."

     The pain multiplied, and Harry curled up on his side. Madam Pomfrey looked up at Remus and Katherine.

"Inflamed appendix," she said. "Not to worry; I'll call in Dr. Amata, and he'll sort Harry out."

"Can't you do it?" Katherine asked, panic evident in her voice. 

"I am not a surgeon, Mrs. Greenfield." Madam Pomfrey went to the end of the ward, where a fire was burning merrily. "Harry needs his appendix removed. Dr. Amata, although qualified as a doctor, is able to perform such operations."

   She threw a handful of powder into the fire. "Dr. Amata!"  
  


A few minutes later, a tall man, with white hair lying thinly on his head, stepped out of the fire, brushing himself down. He was carrying a briefcase, and wore a smart white doctor's coat, and glasses. His blue eyes shone merrily behind the thick lenses.

"Evening, Poppy," he said cheerfully. "I was under the impression it was the school holidays."

"It is, only a few students stay. And one of those this year happens to be my most frequent patient. Harry Potter."

       The doctor strode across to Harry's bed, looking at the teenager with real concern. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Appendicitis, as far as I can tell," Madam Pomfrey answered. "Can you remove his appendix?"

"Of course." Dr. Amata turned to Harry. "Now, young man, I need to ask you a few questions before I can put you out of your misery, alright?"

    Harry nodded from where he lay.

"Have you been sick at all?"

 "Once. Last night."

"When was the last time you ate anything?"

    Harry paused, thinking about it. "Christmas Day, at lunch."

"When did the pain start?"

"When I was first sick, I think." Harry paused again. "But it didn't hurt so much as this, and it didn't stay."

"Alright, then." Dr. Amata opened his briefcase, and took out a small vial of dark purple liquid. "This potion will send you into a deep enough sleep for me to operate on you. Unless you want to feel me taking your appendix out, may I suggest you take it?"

     Remus helped Harry to sit up, and tip the potion down his throat. Within seconds his body became limp, and his eyes closed. Remus shook his head.

"It's amazing how fast that stuff works," he said, laying Harry back down. 

     Dr. Amata nodded curtly, fishing various instruments out of his bag. "Nope, damn, that's not it…nor that…ah, here it is…"

"Will he be okay?" Katherine looked nervous, anxious. 

"As long as I get to his appendix before it ruptures, ma'am, he will be just fine. This is just a simple operation; you should know that. James had it in his second year, if I remember correctly, and Sirius had it when he was fourteen."

"But Sirius' appendix ruptured," the doctor heard her mutter. He pretended not to hear her, and turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, I will need you to keep these lovely people out from under my feet while I work; do you have a set of curtains?"

     The nurse nodded, and went back into her office. A few minutes later she emerged with a set of blue curtains, which she then preceded to hang around Harry's bed. Remus pulled Katherine away in the direction of some chairs near the end of the ward.

"Merlin, Remus, I was so scared – I still am," she murmured. "I didn't know what on earth was wrong with him."

"It's just appendicitis," Remus told her gently. "Nothing to worry about. Dr. Amata will sort him out. He'll be fine. The question now is, what are we going to tell Sirius?"

      Katherine stiffened. "Sirius doesn't need to know anything."

"He's Harry's godfather, Kath, although you might not agree with Lily and James' choice. He has a right to know. Harry's only known you since yesterday, and he's known Sirius for almost two years now; he's going to want someone very familiar next to him when he wakes up."

"You. He knows you."

"But he knows Sirius better."

"Look, Harry doesn't not want to see that man!" Katherine exclaimed. "He—" She lowered her voice as Madam Pomfrey glared at her. "Sirius hit Harry this morning."

"What? Why?" demanded Remus.

"Harry was…rather angry when he was told about me. He said some things that he had a right to say – after all, I should have been there for him – and Sirius didn't, apparently, think that Harry should have said those things. So he slapped him."

"What's happened since then? Have they spoken since then?"

     Katherine shook her head. "Harry paused long enough to tell Sirius that he hated him, and then he ran. But…he was really vulnerable there. He said his uncle used to hit him, and that Sirius was no better."

"He's right." Remus' voice was cold. "Sirius had no excuse whatsoever to hit Harry like that. And to think that he hasn't even apologised yet…" He threw his hands up in the air. "No wonder Harry won't want to see him. Sirius is going to hear about this from me in the morning…"

*               *               *

     Harry awoke very suddenly the next morning, to find himself lying in the Hospital Wing, and sunlight pouring in through the window. He sat up very gingerly, and reached for his glasses on the bedside table. The world swum into focus.

"Harry, sweetie!" Harry looked in the direction of the voice. Katherine sat in a chair next to his bed, looking as though she hadn't slept a wink all night. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," Harry answered her. 

"How's your stomach?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore. It aches a bit, but it's loads better." 

     Katherine smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of Harry's eyes. "No doubt that damned nurse will be here in a minute, demanding to check you over." 

"And here that damned nurse is," came a clipped, but amused, voice. "Mr. Potter, how do you feel this morning?" 

"A lot better, ma'am."

"Any pain?"

"No, not really."

     The nurse took out her wand, pointed it at Harry. She said an incantation, and a white light shot out of her wand, forming the numbers: '100.4' 

"Not too high a temperature, but still above normal," Madam Pomfrey stated, putting her wand away again. "You will be staying here until I am satisfied that you are completely well again, understand?"

    Harry nodded, knowing that it would be pointless to argue.

"And no strenuous exercise for _at least _two weeks. That includes flying. Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

"Crystal," Harry muttered. 

    Apparently satisfied, the nurse bustled away. Katherine stared incredulously after her.

"I swear she _lives_ in that office of hers."

     Harry laughed slightly, flopping back against the pillows. "Was she here when you went to Hogwarts?"

"Unfortunately." Katherine grimaced. "She always said the six of us—that is, Remus, Peter, James, Lily, myself, and…Sirius—were her most frequent patients. Lily and I only ever ended up in here because we tried to get the boys out of trouble. I would never have got a detention at Hogwarts if it weren't for the Marauders…"

*               *               *

"Sirius Black. Up. Now."

       Sirius shifted under the duvet. "Go away, Moony, I'm trying to sleep."

"Up." Remus stripped the duvet off Sirius' body. Sirius groaned, and sat up in bed. 

"Alright, I'm up. What do you want?"

"I have a bone to pick with you."

"What?" Sirius frowned.

"Yesterday." Remus paused. "Slapping your godson ring a bell?"

     Sirius put his head in his hands. "Moony, I have a temper; you know that. It's just that Harry started to have a go at Katherine, and I lost it."

"Just because he insulted your crush, Sirius-"

"She is _not_ my crush," said Sirius hotly. "I just didn't want him insulting his godmother."

"It's still no excuse," Remus said, "for hitting him. And I think you know that very well. Lily and James _certainly _did not appoint you to slap their son."

    Sirius was silent.

  Remus sighed. "Look, Sirius, you might not think it's any of my business, but I'm making it my business, alright? James especially would be _appalled _if he knew what had gone on yesterday. Remember what happened to him when he was sixteen, Sirius? Do you remember? He was abused like crazy by his father, and he swore nothing like that would ever happen to Harry. So just stop this before it gets out of hand and you do anything else to him."

      Still, Sirius was quiet. Finally, he spoke, his voice low.

"Remus, I regretted it as soon as I had done it. But I don't know how to apologise to him. '_Sorry for hitting you yesterday, Harry, but I was angry with you_'?"

    Remus shook his head. "You just better get your act together soon, Sirius."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think Harry's going to want to see you while he's ill, and you're going to have to work very hard to regain his trust."

     Sirius was suddenly very alert. "He's ill? How? What's wrong with him?"

"Appendicitis. He's in the Hospital Wing – had his appendix removed last night by Dr. Amata. Katherine's there now with him."

"I'm going to see him." He stood up.

     Remus put a restraining hand on his arm. "No, you're not. Harry is not going to be best pleased to see you, and Poppy will have a fit if he gets worse because of you."

      Sirius flopped back down onto the bed. "I don't deserve to be his godfather, Remus. He deserves someone who can take care of him, not someone who's going to hit him."

"You just need to keep your temper under control," said Remus. "I don't think Harry really hates you, I just think he was very upset as well. But, as I said, you're going to have to work hard to regain his trust. And for goodness sake, don't upset him further."

*               *               *

Harry's illness – although it had been serious at one point – proved to pass very quickly. On the fourth day, Madam Pomfrey permitted him to leave the Hospital Wing, albeit with warnings to come back to her if he felt ill at all. Katherine left a few days afterwards, saying she needed to get back to Jessica and Chantelle, but that she would be in contact with him. Harry was surprised to find himself sad that she was leaving.

Sirius, on the other hand, was a different matter altogether.

When he had approached Harry to apologise, it had only resulted in another argument between them both. Sirius had started by saying he was sorry, but somehow they had ended up arguing about Katherine, with Sirius accusing Harry of sucking up to her, and Harry retorting by  saying that Sirius was far more concerned about his ex-girlfriend that he was about him. The only result was Sirius walking away in disgust, unable to think of another argument with which to continue.

      Harry sat thinking about this in the Gryffindor common room one evening, staring in the fire, as though willing the answers to his problems out of it.

"Harry!"

     Harry turned just in time to catch sight of two girls – whom he recognised as Hermione and Jessica – flinging their arms around him. Ron grinned from the portal hole. 

"I didn't know you were coming back today," he said. "I didn't know the holiday had passed so quickly."

       Hermione laughed, pulling back from him. "Silly – of course we come back today! Everyone did! The coaches only just arrived, though, and most people are down in the Great Hall. We came up here to see you, because we couldn't see you down there."

       Jessica also pulled back from him then. "Mum told me what happened between you and Sirius."

"And Jessica's told us," Ron added, collapsing into an armchair near the fire. "I don't believe it of Sirius, I really don't. He—"

"How are you, Harry?" interrupted Hermione. "Have you completely recovered from—"

"Did you like my mother? I can't believe she's your godmother!" Jessica's face split into a smile.

"Wait!" Harry said, holding up a hand to stop all of them. "Hermione, I'm fine, really. Dr. Amata just took my appendix out; I just can't fly, or do any strenuous exercise for another week or so. Jessica, I love your mother, she's lovely. And I couldn't believe it either. And Sirius, well…" He trailed off, looking uncertain.

"Have you spoken to him yet, Harry?" asked Hermione softly.

"Yes." Harry sighed. "We only ended up arguing again. I don't know what to do."

"Forget about it for now," Hermione advised. "He'll come around eventually. Concentrate on your schoolwork now – our O.W.Ls are in three months!"

      Harry nodded. But deep down he knew he couldn't forget about the argument with Sirius.

It was impossible.

A/N: And that was chapter 32! We're getting there; we're getting there. Please review!


	33. Exams, anyone?

A/N: Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! Just a quick note to ruffled owl: Yeah, I apologise, this chapter feels a bit like filler material at the beginning – had a horrendous time writing it, but it had to be done! There's a small amount of mystery in this, but there's lots of action in the next chapter, so you don't have to wait long! And on the subject of temperatures on Celsius degrees…I live in the UK, and many people still use Fahrenheit, although it's considered rather old fashioned over here! ^_^ Wizards strike me as rather backward people in ordinary life…

Stay tuned for chapter 33! Please note that this chapter spans over about 4 months, so don't get confused! ^_^

Chapter 33

__

Dear Harry, 

How are you? Back on your broomstick, no doubt – we could never keep James off his for long while we were at school. When's your next Quidditch match?

How's your studying going for your Ordinary Wizarding Levels? Fifteen, you're taking, so I hear. They can't be that far off now…April, is it? Hope you're studying hard! What subjects are you taking?

And, now, onto more serious matters…Sirius. Harry, I know you probably don't want to speak to him, and, yes, I have heard from Remus about your second argument with him, but please try to make it up with him. He can be a fatheaded git, and he's got a hot temper, but I think he wants to make it up with you. Try and speak to him…for your old godmother?

Write back soon, 

Love,

Katherine

Harry sat re-reading the letter in Advanced Herbology, despite the fact that Professor Sprout was telling them about the properties of a Dompgrowth. Jessica read over his shoulder. She snorted when she got to the part about her mother being old.

"She doesn't look a day over thirty," she said, "and she knows it."

"Mr. Potter, Miss Greenfield, perhaps you would be so kind as to pay attention in class, and save your little jokes for break?"

Both Harry and Jessica went red. "Yes, Professor," they murmured, bending back over their notes.

It wasn't just Professor Sprout who was getting on edge with the fifth years. Professor Snape, now back at school, and with a vengeance, was so agitated one lesson around two months before they sat their exams that he ended up taking fifty points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin—courtesy of Draco Malfoy, no less. Malfoy had looked shocked, and hadn't said another word all lesson. Professor McGonnagall shouted at anyone who didn't get a spell right first time around. Even Professor Trelawney didn't seem to be as airy-fairy as usual. 

And the workload they were getting was horrendous. Between studying, Quidditch practise, and prefect duties, Harry found he only just had enough time for sleeping and eating. He was glad of his busy schedule, though. He didn't have to see Sirius out of class. Although he wanted to talk to Sirius again, and obey his godmother's wishes, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was sure Sirius hated him. So instead he took to visiting Professor Lupin, who seemed only too happy to have him.

Another Quidditch match came and went; this time Hufflepuff against Gryffindor. Gryffindor triumphed 320 to 10, but Harry could not help but wonder if Gryffindor would have still won had Cedric Diggory been the Seeker. The result was, though, that Gryffindor would now play Slytherin in the final sometime in June.

Then there was Voldemort. Harry had experienced only a few nightmares since Christmas, but now, of course, he could not go and tell Sirius. Instead he sat up for the rest of the night revising for his exams, and then went to see the Headmaster in the morning. The dreams always mentioned a spy, but Harry could not for the life of him decipher who the spy was. And neither could Dumbledore, it seemed; something with constantly weighed on Harry's mind. If Dumbledore couldn't solve who it was, then who could?

One lesson in the week before his exams were due to start, the fifth years had just completed their last Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson before they were going to be assessed. Sirius called him over at the end of class.

"Harry, look, it's been over three months…"

"It has," Harry said coolly. "Doesn't time fly?"

"This is stupid, Harry – your exams are next week. I just want to wish you luck." Sirius looked almost heart-broken. 

Harry sighed. "Thanks."

"Please, just…before we start arguing again, I just want to apologise for the appalling way I treated you. I had no right to, and I know that now. I also should have said all this before – but I was too cowardly. You can go now if you want to."

Harry remained perfectly still, his face blank and unreadable. Then, suddenly, he threw his arms around his godfather, burying his face in his robes. 

"No, I've been stupid as well," he said. "It was wrong of me to speak to you like I did, and to Katherine too. No wonder you did what you did. Looking back, _I_ want to slap me."

Sirius returned his godson's hug. "I am as bad as your uncle, you know. Just believe me when I say I'm going to do my very best to keep a hold of my temper now."

"I do, really." Harry pulled back slightly. "I'm just glad we're speaking again. I thought you hated me."

"No, I could never hate you. I'm too cool a godfather, that's my problem."

"That's what you like to think."

* * *

__

Dear Katherine – 

Finally spoke to Sirius; we've made it up, or have you already heard from Sirius or Professor Lupin? I'm so glad – turns out he doesn't hate me after all! Don't know how both of us could have been so stupid; we must have looked right prats to everyone else!

O.W.Ls start tomorrow. My Care of Magical Creatures exam is in the morning, which is in two parts; one is a written exam, and the other we have to show the creature we've been taking care of during the lessons this year, and explain to the examiner what we had to do to take care of it. Then I have a Divination exam (urgh, I can see myself making the whole thing up!) in the afternoon. That's another practical – an examiner comes in, and tests you. I think it's on visions – I'm practising my acting skills now! Or maybe I'll just get Jessica to explain the whole thing to me…

I'll let you know how they go,

Harry

* * *

The Care of Magical Creatures exam was easy enough. The examiner was a man; pleasantly friendly, and took careful notes on all they said about their creature. The written exam was hardly taxing – as long as you knew what the lessons had been about since third year, you were alright. Harry wondered if Malfoy had passed, and, if he had, whether he realised that he had only passed because of a werewolf and a half-giant.

Straight after lunch was Harry's Divination exam. He, Ron and Jessica bid Hermione goodbye and good luck as she left for her Arithmancy examination, and they made their way up to the North Tower.

They were assessed one by one, in the Divination room, while everybody else hung around at the bottom of the ladder. The examiner had, apparently, ordered that they were examined in alphabetical order, so Lavender was first. She came down the ladder afterwards smiling.

"I think I did fine," she said, when questioned. "It was really easy, and the woman's really good!"

Jessica came down after her exam also smiling. 

"Did you do alright?" he asked her, as a voice called 'Neville Longbottom'. 

She shrugged. "I don't know; I made most of it up. I don't think she knew, though, because she smiled and made a few notes on her piece of parchment."

And so Harry climbed up the ladder when his name was called, feeling apprehensive. The room, if it were at all possible, seemed even heavier and mistier than usual. Harry could just make out a woman at the other end of the room. She beckoned him over, gesturing to a seat.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. My name is Miss Shadow. I will be your examiner for today."

"Afternoon, Miss Shadow," said Harry politely.

The woman smiled. "Now, for this exam, I just want you to relax and visualise. Your marks will depend on how clear, definite and—" Here she cleared her throat. "—_genuine _your vision is. Relax, and take your time. Close your eyes and go to sleep if it helps."

Thinking that perhaps she would award him more marks if he did as she suggested, Harry shut his eyes, allowing the murky haze to fill his mind…

__

He was in a damp, dark room; it looked a little like a dungeon. Voldemort sat at one end, on what seemed to be a throne of some kind. Several hooded figures bowed at his feet.

"Our spy has found a way, master," the first Death Eater said. "The plan will be able to go ahead shortly."

Voldemort gave a thin-lipped smile. "Very good. What else have you to report?"

"Fudge at the Ministry is still in denial," the second figure stated. "He refuses to acknowledge your return. This gives us an advantage. However, that fool Dumbledore appears to be collecting followers in some kind of alliance. It is very difficult to find out more information about it."

"See that you do," Voldemort said lazily. "And all of you, make sure that the plans are ready to go ahead very soon, or I may be forced to use a few curses…"

Harry awoke with a jerk. Miss Shadow was sitting staring at him with the utmost amazement on her face. She shook herself slightly when she saw he was awake. 

"_Excellent_, Mr. Potter," she said. "Absolutely excellent." She scribbled a few notes down with an eagle-feathered quill.

"Wait," Harry said. "How do you know what I saw?"

"I simply cast a spell so I could see what you saw. It's very useful or making sure people aren't pretending to See things."

"Right," said Harry, silently making up his mind to warn Ron on his way down not to make it up.

The Advanced Transfiguration exam was another one in two parts; practical and written exam. It was very hard work, and left Harry unsure whether he'd done really well, or failed miserably. One spell they had to demonstrate was turning a desk into a pig—something which Harry first remembered seeing in his first year. He hoped that the examiner hadn't noticed that his pig's legs still had a wooden pattern.

Potions was a nightmare, and Advanced Potions was even worse. Both exams were all practical, and the examiner breathed down their necks for the entire assessment, as though daring them to cheat under his nose. 

So, when the exams finally ended, Harry found himself very relieved. Hermione was the only fifth year who still seemed to be stressed, complaining that her Growth potion had been a fraction of a shade lighter blue than it should have been, and that she was certain the examiner had noticed. Harry tried very hard not to listen to her.

Sirius pressed him for details about every one of the exams he had taken.

"How did your Transfiguration one go? That should have gone well, after all the advanced work you've been doing with Dumbledore. And your Advanced Defence? What about that? Did you have to make up your Divination?"

At which point Harry had, of course, been forced to relent and tell his godfather all about the vision he had had. Sirius had been very overly concerned, and insisted he tell Dumbledore, but had appeared highly amused when Harry had told him Miss Shadow's response.

Now all there was left to do was wait.

For his exam marks.

And Voldemort's plan.

A/N: Slightly shorter than usual, I'm afraid, but it had to end there. Next chapter (I'm hoping) there will be lots of action (think Voldemort). Please review!


	34. Death Eaters

A/N: Chapter 34! Thanks to everyone who was kind enough to review! I really appreciate it!

Chapter 34

       Sirius nearly always slept heavily – always had done ever since he was young. His family and friends had always joked that he wouldn't wake even if someone were trying to kidnap him in the night.

They were wrong.

     He woke as someone tripped over and swore in the dark. He lay there, his heart thumping hard, silently cursing himself for leaving his wand in his robe pocket. Who would be in his bedroom at night?

_Harry. Of course. _

"Harry? Is that you?" Sirius whispered, trying hard not to startle his godson, sitting up in bed. "Are you alright?" He flicked on the light.

And came face to face with someone who definitely wasn't Harry.

     The figure was dressed in dark robes, and a hood covered their face. Sirius recognised the uniform as that of a Death Eater's. The figure came towards him, wand held out. 

_"Stupefy!"_

Sirius flung himself out of the way at the last second. The spell hit the pillows, splitting them. Feathers spouted in every direction. The Death Eater's eyes narrowed. 

"Nice try, Black, but I have the wand." It was a woman's voice. "My Master wants to see you. Something about using you as bait to capture your darling godson?"

    Sirius' heart froze. "Well, I don't want to see your Master."

"I'm very much afraid, Black," the Death Eater hissed, "that you don't get a say in the matter. A letter will be sent to Potter, informing him that you have been captured. We both know he'll do anything he can that might save you. Unfortunately, my Lord plans to kill both of you. Oh dear." She laughed. "I wouldn't worry, Black, I'm sure you'll see him one last time…if you cooperate."

    Desperately, Sirius looked for an escape. The only one was the door. The single thing that stood in his way was the Death Eater, who seemed to realise this. She laughed again, and Sirius was oddly reminded of a hyena.

"_Stupefy_," she said, and there was only darkness.

*               *               *

Harry Potter – 

By the time you read this, your precious godfather will be in my very capable hands, and my Death Eaters and I will be heading towards Hogwarts castle. My spy at Hogwarts delivered Black to me. Warn that fool Dumbledore about my attack if you must, but we will attack at precisely eight o'clock this evening.

Lord Voldemort 

     Dumbledore looked up from the letter, his blue eyes unusually serious. He glanced around at the staff, who had each been listening to him reading the letter. Remus was the first to speak.

"Where's Harry?"

"Harry is very distraught, as all of you can well imagine, which is why he brought this letter to me."  Dumbledore shook his head wearily. "Hogwarts will be under attack in less than thirty minutes. The students are our first priority; we must ensure their safety and protect them. Will the Heads of House please go to their respective and put as many locking charms as possible on the entrances. Seal them. I do not want the students fighting Death Eaters.

"All of you know what to do; we have planned this already. The rest of the Order will be here as soon as possible. Please meet in the front entrance of the school in fifteen minutes."

       Harry waited until all of the teachers had come out of the staff room before moving. He had received that letter little more than twenty minutes ago, and knew instantly that, whatever happened that night, he was going to find Sirius. 

He was going to save him.

     _At least now I know what Voldemort's plan is_, thought Harry dryly, as he moved to the front entrance of the school. _Every other student must be wondering what's going on – just suddenly being told to go to their Tower, and to stay there. It won't be long before I'm missed. But by then the Towers' entrances will have been sealed, and I've got the cloak anyway…_

       It was more than three weeks since the O.W.Ls exams had finished, but Harry had known that, inevitably, at some point in time, Voldemort would attack. He had just never imagined that part of Voldemort's plan would be to kidnap Sirius. But upon receiving the letter earlier that day, Harry couldn't believe that just the night before he had been talking to Sirius, and now he might never see him alive again…

Hold that thought, Potter. Sirius will be just fine. Even if it's the last thing you do.

*               *               *

     Sirius struggled against the ropes. Next to him, Katherine remained limp. After telling their captors exactly what she thought of them, they had Stunned her. 

"Do what you want with me, Voldemort, but leave Harry out of it!" Sirius said softly.

     Voldemort smiled, not taking his eyes off the Hogwarts building in front of them. "It's quite sad, really, how easy it is to get rid of you all. After that letter I sent your beloved godson, he'll come running as soon as he knows where you are. Although, of course, he doesn't know about his dear godmother yet. She wasn't part of the plan. But she can be. He'll be dead before you know it."

      Sirius forced himself to calm down. _No, of course not, Harry wouldn't…he's not that stupid…_

"Our spy is penetrating the wards, Master," said a Death Eater. "She is almost done."

"Thank you, Goyle," answered Voldemort, taking out his wand. "Everyone knows the plan. The teachers will have blocked off the entrances to the Towers, but it will be easy enough for Peter and myself to Apparate ourselves and these pieces of scum into the Hogwarts dungeons. Where, very shortly afterwards, our spy will meet us."

    Sirius gritted his teeth at Peter's name. "You won't get away with this, Voldemort; Harry's smarter than you think."

"That I very much doubt. His ability to escape from me last year was a stroke of luck. He won't achieve it again. Especially not when you are involved, Black."

     Before Sirius could answer, Goyle spoke again.

"The wards have been successfully breached, Master."

     And before Sirius knew what was happening, he felt the rush of being Force-Apparated, and he appeared in one of the Hogwarts dungeons. Katherine landed with a thump next to him. His head hit the stone floor with a hard crack. Darkness danced in front of his eyes. 

No! Must stay awake! Must protect Harry… 

      Voldemort seemed amused. "It does seem that our dear friend Black has hit head, Peter."

     Pettigrew laughed nervously. "Have you made sure he cannot transform, Master?"

"Of course. He knows it's useless; he can transform, but the robes will just change so that they bind his Animagus form instead. How convenient." The laugh that followed this statement was cold. "You know, Black, you were very easy to kidnap. I have trouble believing you were one of the Ministry's best Aurors before you were so _cruelly _manipulated by Peter, here."

     Sirius said nothing.

"Answer me! _Crucio_!"

      The pain that followed his words was intense. Sirius screamed, unable to help himself. It broke his heart to think Harry had experienced such pain over and over again at such a young age.

     The curse was lifted after less than a minute. It appeared Voldemort did not want to hurt him too much. Not yet. But Sirius knew the pain would come again later.

    Voldemort looked bored. "Shall we call our dear boy down here now? No doubt he is terribly worried about his godfather."

      _No! Come on, Black, stall for time. Give Harry time…_

"You know," said Sirius loudly. "You know, did you hear about that huge argument I had with Harry? He hated me…"

       Voldemort laughed. "Don't play for time, Black, it isn't becoming." He pointed his wand at his throat. "_Sonorus!"_

    When he spoke again, suddenly, terrifyingly, his voice was magnified. Everyone in the castle heard it. The speech was short, and not what Sirius would describe as 'sweet'.

"Evening, Potter. I trust you received my letter? I am in the dungeon. Your dear godparents are here. Give yourself over, and neither will be harmed."

*               *               *

_"Give yourself over, and neither will be harmed."_

       Everyone in the Gryffindor common room listened to the words in silence. Most of them didn't even know Harry Potter _had _godparents. But three students sat in the corner of the room, each of them knowing, with a kind of helplessness, that there was nothing they could do. Harry had refused to be locked in the Tower when Sirius was missing. Of course, McGonnagall didn't do a head-count; she didn't have time. 

      Jessica burst into tears. "Oh my God, he's got mum…"

Hermione put her arm around her. "Your mum will be fine, Jess. Harry, the prat that he is, will hand himself right over like You-Know-Who wants him to." She and Ron exchanged a look over Jessica's head, which very clearly said: '_And probably get killed, as well._'

"The teachers will stop him, though," Jessica whispered. "They won't let him walk straight into suicide."

"The teachers," Ron said, "are outside, fighting a hoard of Death Eaters. They're our only key out of here. Until then, we're stuck."

Until then, all they could do was wait, and all of them knew it.

"No, we're not," Hermione said, after a long pause, as though fighting an internal battle as to whether to tell them what she knew. "There is a way out of here."

"Yeah, but it's sealed." Jessica pointed at the sealed portal, as if to emphasise her point. She also looked nervous; frantically shaking her head at Hermione. "You saw McGonagall do it!"

"No…there's – there's another way out…" Hermione wrung her hands. "It leads off the staircase…"

     Ron looked livid. "What? And you mean you didn't tell us? We're your best friends!"

"Well, actually, I knew as well," Jessica admitted. "I was coming up the stairs after Hermione, and she found it by accident…"

"Does Harry know?"

   Both girls shook their heads. 

Ron threw his hands up in the air and started pacing. "But…_why_?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione burst out, glaring at him. "You'd both use it to sneak out!"

    Ron didn't appear to have an argument to this, so he went back to the matter at hand. "Off the staircase? Where does it lead to?"

     This was where both girls grinned in triumph. "Round the corner from the dungeons."

*               *               *

          "Whose bright idea was this?" Ron stopped again, wincing as his head hit the top of the passage. "You do realise that I'm dying from an aching back? I have to bend over!"

"Oh, stop complaining," said Jessica, trying to see past Hermione. "How long till we get there?"

"_Now _who's complaining?" Ron glared at Jessica.

"Oh, will you two shut up?"

     Hermione raised her lit wand, trying to peer further down the passage, but to no avail. The small light wasn't enough. She knew they must be getting close – they'd been walking for ages…

    She yelped as she crashed headlong into a wall. The exit to the passage! Jessica had been the one to run into the wall when they'd first come down to investigate.

"Hermione!" Ron called. "Are you alright?"

"The door out of here," breathed Jessica, her face lighting up. 

     Hermione fumbled for the bolt. She felt it slide out easily underneath her fingers, making only a slight grating noise. The door flew open towards her, and she took a sharp step backwards, crashing into Jessica. By the muffled groans coming from Ron, it sounded as though Jessica had stepped back into him. Hermione whirled around.

"Will you _shut up_?" she hissed. "We're right near the dungeons."

       And, feeling nervousness fluttering in the pit of her stomach, Hermione stepped out of the passage.

A/N: Yeah, a little shorter than usual, but most of the real action happens next chapter…*groans* And I know what's going to happen…urgh, and I don't like it, but it's got to be done…Please review!


	35. Dead and Dying

A/N: Huge thanks to all those who reviewed!

Chapter 35

    Harry listened to Voldemort's speech from where he stood in the Entrance Hall. Then, as soon as it was finished, he fled. He couldn't believe that Voldemort had taken _both_ his godparents. Harry didn't stop running until he reached the corridor just before the dungeons, where he paused, trying to catch his breath. A hand shot out and grabbed him, pulling him into the shadows.

"Don't yell," a voice said. "It's us."

        He turned around to Ron, Hermione and Jessica all leaning against the wall. He didn't know how they had got there, but no words to convey the mixture of emotions he felt at the sight of them.

"What are you _doing_ here?" he hissed, trying to keep his voice low. "Anyone could see you – Voldemort himself, even!"

    Ron flashed him a lopsided grin. "We're here just to make sure you don't walk straight into suicide."

"I have to go," Harry protested. "They've got Sirius and—" He stopped short as his eyes fell on Jessica.

"My mother," she finished quietly. "I have just as much right to go in as you do."

    Hermione joined in. "And you're our best friend, Harry – if we want to go and face You-Know-Who with you, we will."

Harry shook his head frantically. "No, you can't! Look, I have a halfway decent chance of surviving; I know what curses he's likely to throw at me—"

"Yeah, the Killing curse," Ron interrupted with a dark look  "We're going in with you."

"We'll wear disguises." Hermione took out her wand, muttered an incantation, and suddenly she was wearing long robes – like a Death Eater, Harry realised. When she pulled the hood up, her face couldn't be seen. It was the perfect disguise. Hermione pointed her wand to Ron and Jessica, and did the same thing. They pulled the hoods up over their heads. Ron, already being quite tall, looked so much like a real Death Eater that Harry was confident that they'd fool Voldemort. The question was, did he want them to?

     He looked at his three friends, silently mulling it over. If Voldemort wanted to kill him, there was nothing they could do about it. On the other hand, Harry felt what only be described as relief at the thought of not having to face Voldemort alone. '_We are only as strong as we are united._' Dumbledore's words echoed in his head, and, with sudden decisiveness, he turned back to look at the three 'Death Eaters'.

"Okay," he said, "we'll do it. But if anything – _anything_ – happens to me, go. Just go. Got it?"

"Harry—" Hermione started, but Ron cut her off.

"Got it. You're obviously not going to have it any other way."

      Harry nodded. "Okay, I'll go in first – arrive in there soon after me, and say that the teachers' defence is almost down."

"The teachers' defence is down, my Lord." Hermione bowed.

      White faced and grim, Harry nodded, turned, and set towards the dungeons. The first one was empty, but the second one held what he was looking for.

"Well, well, Harry, how nice of you to join us." Voldemort smiled, but Harry didn't see it. His eyes were fixed on Sirius, who was lying bound with rope on the ground, and Katherine, who seemed to be unconscious. Sirius shook his head.

"Harry, I thought you had enough sense to stay away…"

"And leave you here?" said Harry softly. "Never." He rounded on Voldemort. "What have you done to my godmother?" he demanded.

"Only Stunned, but something more can be arranged."

"I'm here now, Voldemort; let my godparents go."

     Voldemort shook his head. "So naïve. I don't think so, Harry. They're too useful to me where they are."

      And Harry suddenly realised, with a sense of growing dread, that he had walked straight into a trap.

Of course Voldemort wasn't going to let them go. 

He was going to kill all of them.

"It has been almost a year since we last met, Harry," said Voldemort, apparently perfectly content to have a little chat with the teen. "I should have killed you last time. But why didn't I? The answer was simple."

"Yeah, you were too thick," Harry muttered under his breath, but Voldemort still heard him.

"_Crucio_."

      Harry's knees hit the ground…he bit down hard on his lip to stop himself from screaming…every part of his body was on fire…

     And then, very suddenly, it stopped. Harry held his hand to his scar, willing it to stop burning. But it didn't.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Sirius' voice was soft with concern.

    Harry forced himself to stand up again. "I'm fine."

 Voldemort smirked. "Now, as I was saying before I was so _rudely _ interrupted—"

       Three black-robed people stumbled into the room. They bowed clumsily in Voldemort's direction. Harry knew immediately that it was Hermione, Ron and Jessica, but Voldemort, of course, didn't; after all, he had such idiots as Crabbe and Goyle.

"How is the attack proceeding?" Voldemort asked, his attention turning away from Harry for the briefest of seconds.

     One 'death eater' stepped forward, bowing again. "Very well, Your Greatness." Ron, of course; _your greatness? Where did that come from? _Harry wondered. "The teachers' defences have almost been breached."

"Very good. And how is that fool Dumbledore coping?"

     This was something Ron didn't know. He hesitated, and Harry held his breath, but then Ron spoke again, his voice perfectly confident.

"Dumbledore is trying to protect the school, but we outnumber the staff at least four to one."

    Voldemort seemed pleased at this. "Thank you, my Death Eaters. Now, as a reward, you can see me kill…the Boy-Who-Lived." His tone was mocking, harsh, as he turned to face Harry again. "I didn't kill you last year, Harry, because you had your wand. So the solution? Simple. _Expelliarmus!_"

   Harry's wand flew out of his hand, and Voldemort caught it. He tossed it carelessly over his shoulder, cruel satisfaction evident on his face. 

"Now, Potter, how to kill you…shall we get rid of your godfather first? _Winguardium Leviosa!"_

     Sirius was lifted into the hair and thrown heavily against the wall. He slumped to the floor, his eyes closed. Harry rushed over to his godfather, checking for any signs that he might still be alive. He breathed with relief when he found a pulse.

"And, now, Potter, do you care to duel? _Without_ a wand?" Voldemort laughed. 

     Harry's eyes narrowed. "_Expelliarmus!"_

Energy flooded out of him. It seemed that Voldemort had his wand protected, for it did little, other than to make him stagger backwards.

"_Crucio!" _Voldemort bellowed, pointing his wand at Harry.

     Harry flung himself out of the way. He landed awkwardly, and fell to the ground, clutching his right ankle. Had he twisted it? Sprained it? The pain was there enough for him to have broken it.

Voldemort raised his wand again, but the 'Death Eater' nearest him stepped forward, her hood falling back, and she brandished her wand. Hermione.

"No! I won't let you!" she cried, pointing her wand at Voldemort. The person next to her – whom Harry knew to be Ron – stepped next to her. And, finally, Jessica took a step forward, also pulling out her wand.

Voldemort looked almost amused. "The three musketeers, here to save the day?" He laughed. "_Crucio_!"

The curse hit Hermione directly in the stomach, and she fell back, unable to muffle her screams. She had never been under the Cruciatus curse before – she hadn't built up some sort of defence to numb the pain. Voldemort lifted the curse quite suddenly, but Hermione didn't get up. Ron threw himself down next to her, calling her name, but her eyes remained closed. Harry's heart was thumping painfully in his chest…what if she was dead?

"_Stupefy_," said Voldemort lazily, pointing his wand at Ron. Ron only just had time to turn around, before the spell hit him, and he fell just shy of Hermione, unconscious.

   Jessica looked towards Voldemort. "What did you do to my mother?"

"Jessica, _shut up_!" Harry hissed, but Voldemort had already heard. His laughter bounced off the walls of the dungeon. 

"How very sweet – she is unconscious. I suppose she could perhaps be dead now…"  
  


"How _dare _you joke about something like that?" Jessica had apparently forgotten who she was speaking to. Harry ran to her, clamping a hand over her mouth, and putting one arm around her. 

"Just be quiet," he whispered.

     This only served to entertain Voldemort even more. "How charming – is Jessica here—" Roughly, he pulled Jessica out of Harry's hold. "—your girlfriend, Harry?"

    Harry remained silent. Voldemort's red eyes narrowed. 

"Nevertheless, I'm sure you wouldn't want me to…kill her?" He placed his wand tip to Jessica's head.

      Harry's heart skipped a beat. _Mustn't let him show you care…_Again, he remained silent.

"Should I take that as a 'yes', Harry?"

    Jessica's eyes were wide with fear. Harry wanted nothing more at that moment for Voldemort to disappear, but, inevitably, the Dark Lord stayed exactly where he was.

"Should I kill her, Harry?" Voldemort's voice was barely above a whisper. 

"No!" Harry burst out, not being able to stand it. "You can't!"

    He stepped forward, as though determined to find some way of getting Jessica out of Voldemort's clutches. Voldemort smirked, his wand pressing even harder against her temple.

"_Avada Kedavra._"

     He let go of her, and she fell to the ground. Voldemort kicked her body, so that she was facing Harry, and he caught a glimpse of her face. Her wide eyes, staring accusingly at him, blaming him for what had happened. Harry staggered backwards. There was no doubt about it. 

She was dead. 

A/N: Hehe, nice little cliffhanger for you all there. You like? Hate? Well, it was pretty hard to write, but I wanted it to be done. Please review!


	36. Godfather and Godson

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 

Chapter 35

    There were no words to convey what Harry felt. His knees hit the ground, and he was only vaguely aware of Voldemort's next words: _"Crucio_."  It brought a sense of reality back to him. He ducked the curse, and tentatively pulled himself off the ground, putting all his weight on his left side. Voldemort raised his wand again, but someone burst into the room, throwing themselves at Voldemort's feet. Their hood slipped back. Harry openly gaped, finally understanding who the spy was. Of all the people he had suspected, it certainly hadn't been her.

Professor Sprout.

     The teacher kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, and then stood up, bowing her head in respect. Harry could only stand there; rooted to the ground. Voldemort eyed her sternly.

"How is the attack proceeding?" 

"As well as can be expected, Master," she said. "I left to come and find you."

"This is not good enough. You should be helping the rest of our faithful members. _Avada Kedavra!"_

      Professor Sprout was killed instantly, dead before she knew it. Harry's breath caught up in his throat. He couldn't believe how the man in front of him could just…_kill_ people for no reason…well, Harry himself would have had a reason, perhaps, for killing Sprout, but Sprout had followed out Voldemort's orders. Why was she _dead_?

"You-you killed her," he whispered.

"Cleverly observed, Harry. Ten points to Gryffindor." Voldemort smiled at his little joke. "She has fulfilled her use – she has spied on Dumbledore and you all year. Now she is of no use to me. And I have killed more precious people…that fool Hagrid, for one."

     What was left of Harry's world seemed to collapse. "Hagrid's _dead_?" he said hoarsely. He couldn't believe it; Hagrid, the one who had first rescued him from the Dursleys…Hagrid, who had made him see what a prat he was being to Hermione in third year…Hagrid, who had told him about the dragons…

Hagrid…dead… 

"_Crucio!"_

     Harry didn't bother to move. The pain came as a welcome distraction from the numbness that seemed to have taken over his brain. It reminded him he was still alive.

"_Impedimenta!"_

Again, magical energy surged through him, and out of his fingertips, invisible to the human eye. But it had little effect; Voldemort stood as straight as he had done before, smiling his cruel smile.

"_Crucio!"_

       The curse was held on Harry for longer than he could ever remember it before. Pain coursed through his veins…he was screaming…the world was going hazy…

And, then: darkness.

*               *               *

"Harry! _Harry!_"

     Harry moaned at the persistent voice in his ear. Every bone and muscle in his body ached…he didn't want to wake up…he wanted to go back to the endless unconsciousness… 

"Harry!" 

      Again, Harry groaned.

"I think he's coming to, Albus…"

"Can you open your eyes for me, Harry?"

      Almost against his own will, Harry did as he was asked. 

He was still in the dungeon. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen, but two bodies lay some way off, covered with white sheets. Dumbledore was leaning over him. Sirius was crouched on his other side. McGonagall and Remus Lupin stood above him, both looking extremely concerned.

"Harry." Sirius sounded very thoroughly relieved. Harry watched dazedly as his godfather's face swam in front of his vision. "Thank Merlin."

"What happened, Harry?" asked McGonagall, her face frowned in concern.

    Dumbledore held up a hand. "I do not want Harry questioned tonight. He's injured, and he's weary…"

      Sirius brushed a stand of hair from Harry's face. Harry blinked blearily, wanting nothing more than to return to the endless pit of darkness…the empty space in which he didn't have to think…

"He needs to go to the Hospital Wing," McGonagall was saying. "They all do. Sirius, there's blood running down the side of your face, and Katherine is still unconscious…Miss Granger—"

"My friends," Harry interrupted. "They're alright?"

      The adults exchanged a quick look. Harry didn't have to be an adult himself to work out what that look meant: _did he know about Jessica?_

"Apart from—" He stopped, swallowed, and tried again. "Apart from Jessica."

      Dumbledore looked very grave. "Miss Granger has been revived, and Mr. Weasley was merely Stunned," he said gently. "Now, can you stand?" 

       Harry shook his head. "Can't move," he whispered. "Too tired."

"I'll carry him, Headmaster," Sirius said.

    Remus' voice sounded incredulous. "Sirius, you've been hit by a powerful dark wizard, and received a nasty blow to the head. You're certainly not in any fit state to carry Harry. We'll see if he can walk first."

"He just said he couldn't!"

     But even as Sirius spoke, Remus lifted Harry and set him on his feet. His ankle crumpled underneath him, and he groped for someone to hold onto, to support his weight. Remus caught hold of his arm, and let the teenager lean on him. 

"Harry!" A girl flung her arms around him – Hermione, of course – hugging him tight. "You're alright!"

    Harry caught sight of Ron, his face unusually white, standing a little way off. "Alright, Harry?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not – none of you are," Sirius murmured distractedly. "You need to get up to the Hospital Wing."

"Come on, Harry," said Remus. "I'll support you."

The whole group made their way to the hospital wing; Dumbledore holding Katherine in his arms, Harry leaning on Remus, and Hermione and Ron leaning on each other.

     Madam Pomfrey came over to them quickly, indicating that Katherine, Harry, Ron and Hermione should go onto the four nearest beds. Sirius sat on a fifth, looking for all the world as if he had only been in a fight with Snape

"I be with you in two minutes," the nurse said. "I just have to take care of Severus Snape – he's received a nasty hex to the head."

    The look on Sirius' face as she said those words could only be described as sheer delight.

    True to her word, two moments later, Madam Pomfrey returned to them with a tray of potions. She set them down on Harry's bedside table. 

"What curses were you under?" she asked him, pulling out her wand and transfiguring his robes to pyjamas. 

"I don't know…I was under the Cruciatus curse a few times…and I had to use some wandless magic…"  
  


     Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue, and selected a goblet containing a translucent green liquid. Handing it to Harry, she said, "Drink it. It will help ease the tension in your muscles, and help restore some of your energy. And then get into bed, and take this – a very powerful dreamless sleep potion – while I take care of your godparents and friends...dear, dear…you _do_ have a knack of getting into trouble…"

     Harry did as he was told, barely able to pull back the bedclothes, and lie down. Remus helped him to down the two potions. And before Harry could say or do any more, the potions pulled him down into the world of sleep.

*               *               *

      Harry awoke several days later, with the ache gone from his body, and his energy restored. The first sight that met his eyes was his godfather, sitting next to his bed, his disguise of Professor Stellan gone, and a smile on his face.

"Sirius!" Harry reached for his glasses, and slid them up his nose. 

"Harry, how're you feeling?"

"Better. But what are you doing? You're sitting here without a disguise in broad daylight – anyone could see you! What if—"

     Sirius silenced him. "It's fine. Just look."

And he handed Harry a newspaper.

**Secret Keeper Swap!**

****

_     Sirius Black, the man famous for selling Lily and James Potter to You-Know-Who, and killing thirteen people with a single curse, was yesterday found innocent of all charges against him, _**reports Janine Yinders**_._

     Black was believed by all to be the Potters' Secret Keeper when they went into hiding nearly fifteen years ago. But the Secret Keepers were switched at the last minute, leaving Peter Pettigrew to hand the Potters over to You-Know-Who. Black went after Pettigrew when he found out, distraught after the death of his best friends. But Pettigrew was the one to kill all those muggles, it emerged.

    Pettigrew, an unregistered Animagus in the form of a rat, created the blast which killed twelve Muggles with his wand behind his back. Then, in the mist of the confusion following, the then-twenty-one year-old cut off his index finger, Transformed and slipped into the sewers underground. 

_     However, Pettigrew was caught by that of Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore three days ago. Pettigrew confessed his sins, and the court case was held yesterday. The jury found Sirius Black innocent of all charges._

_      He has now received custody of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, who is his godson, and plans to set up home in the English countryside._

     Harry sat there in shock, unable to believe what he had just read. Sirius looked apprehensive.

"Well, you don't have to live with me, I'm sure Katherine will be quite happy to—"

     With a small cry of delight, Harry threw his arms around his godfather. "Of course I want to live with you! When can I move in?"

     With a small chuckle, Sirius returned Harry's hug. "As soon as the holidays start, I promise."

"How did they catch Wormtail?" Harry asked.

"Well, when you'd blacked out from the…Cruciatus curse—" Sirius shuddered. "—soon after that, Dumbledore and some of the other teachers, having driven off the Death Eaters, came down to the dungeons. Dumbledore dispelled Voldemort to somewhere else—Australia, I think he said. He Stunned Peter. That's about it."

"Sprout was the spy, you know," said Harry thoughtfully. "I didn't even think of her."

"People surprise you, Harry. You surprised me, alright. I didn't think you were stupid enough to hand yourself right over to Voldemort. Which reminds me…" Sirius frowned. "Jessica."

       The name seemed to drop to the bottom of Harry's stomach, like a lead weight. Harry shut his eyes, refusing to look at his godfather. "She was only killed for standing next to me, you know. It's entirely my fault." He opened his eyes slightly again, waiting for Sirius' reaction.

    Sirius, however, shook his head. "No, no, Harry; it was Voldemort's. The…funeral…it isn't for a while yet, so don't worry. The fact is, she was killed for no apparent reason at all."

"Except that she was next to me," Harry pointed out bitterly.

      Sirius didn't say anything, only reached out and pulled Harry close to him. Harry, having only been exposed to this sort of affection a few times before, was slightly perturbed, but too miserable to really care at all.

"Where's Katherine?" said Harry suddenly. 

"Resting. She's sleeping at the moment, but I'm sure she'll come over and see you when she's woken up. You've been sleeping for days, you know. You must have used a lot of wandless magic—" Sirius seemed to suddenly remember something, and he pulled it out of his pocket. "We found your wand down in the dungeon."

    Harry fingered his wand, and something, suddenly, burst out of his mouth; something he'd wanted to say since he woke up.

"Hagrid's dead as well."

        Sirius sighed heavily. "We know; Wormtail told us."

"He was the one who first told me about my parents, you know." Harry's voice was soft. "On my eleventh birthday. I can't really believe he's gone."

      Sirius put his arms around his godson again, and for well over half an hour, the two of them just sat there, content, for once, just to be comforted by the other.

A/N: Special dedication to Beverley: I fulfilled your wish of Sirius being found innocent (it wasn't originally in the plan), but I'm afraid I had to kill off Hagrid. In the details, it was either Remus or Hagrid. Sorry!

Everyone else: Please review! We're not finished yet!


	37. Epilogue

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Special dedication to Beverley (how is it you manage to get in two consecutive chapters?), my 200th reviewer! Cheers!

Epilogue

"Harry? Planning on getting up any time soon?"

It was, Harry reflected, just ironic that he and Sirius had reversed roles since last summer. Now Sirius got up fairly early, leaving Harry to sleep until breakfast was ready.

__

Knock. Knock.

"Harry?"

"I'm awake," Harry grumbled into his pillow. The door opened, and Sirius came in, smiling broadly. 

"You know, you have to get up at some point. You can't just lie in bed for the whole summer. Breakfast's ready."

Sighing, Harry sat up in bed, reaching for his glasses. "I am not going to sleep for the whole summer," he protested mildly. 

Not that he would want to sleep that long anyway. Right at the end of the school year, Sirius had left Hogwarts to find somewhere suitable for them both to live. And, despite Remus' protests, he had managed to persuade the werewolf to live with the two of them as well. Remus' arguments ranged from not wanting to intrude on Harry and Sirius' privacy, to claiming Sirius' snores woke the whole house. But, after a fair amount of pleading on Harry's part, Remus had relented. Although there were many things he was good at, he'd found that saying no to Harry wasn't one of them.

And so Sirius had met Harry at Platform 9 ¾ at the end of the school year, and had then gone on to tell the Dursleys who he was, and exactly what he thought of their treatment of his beloved godson. Harry knew it would be a while before he forgot the horror-struck expressions on his relatives' faces. 

"You okay? You look a thousand miles away," Sirius said.

Harry shook his head slightly. "Just thinking."

"Well, stop thinking, and get a move on, or Remus will be on our heels before we can say 'Morning, Moony.'" Sirius, apparently, didn't know what Harry was thinking about at all; Harry had found that his godfather often interrupted him mid-thought; he suspected that Sirius thought he was dwelling on Voldemort. And he was – but only some of the time.

When the two of them arrived downstairs, Remus greeted them with a smile.

"Sirius didn't threaten to throw you out of the window, this morning, then?"

"He went a bit more than threatening yesterday," said Harry, slipping into a seat at the kitchen table.

Sirius sat down next to him. "Hey, I had a wand – I didn't let you fall right to the ground, did I?"

"No, but I think even Hogwarts must have heard Harry's yells." Remus put a breakfast plate each in front of Harry and Sirius, shaking slightly with silent laughter. "It wasn't very nice, Padfoot."

Sirius shrugged. "Got him out of bed, didn't it?"

"It did," Remus agreed, sitting down himself.

The post in the mornings reminded Harry very much of the post arriving at Hogwarts. In the middle of breakfast, a hoard of owls would sweep in, drop their letters in front of the addressee, and fly out again. This morning, several owls flew through the window, and dropped letters in Harry's lap. Spotting a yellow parchment envelope addressed to him in green ink, he picked it up, and tore it open.

He was shaking slightly as he read the message.

Dear Mr. H. Potter 

__

Your O.W.Ls results are as follows:

**__**

Advanced Charms Exceeds Expectations

**__**

Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts Oustanding

**__**

Advanced Herbology Average

**__**

Advanced Potions Exceeds Expectations

**__**

Advanced Transfiguration Exceeds Expectations

**__**

Care of Magical Creatures Outstanding

**__**

Charms Outstanding

**__**

Defence Against the Dark Arts Outstanding

**__**

Divination Exceeds Expectations

**__**

Flying Outstanding

**__**

Herbology Exceeds Expectations

**__**

History of Magic Exceeds Expectations

**__**

Muggle Studies Outstanding

**__**

Potions Outstanding

**__**

Transfiguration Outstanding

__

Gryffindor 5th Year O.W.Ls:

__

1st – Hermione Granger

__

2nd – Harry Potter

__

3rd – Dean Thomas

__

4th – Jessica Greenfield

__

5th – Ron Weasley

__

6th – Seamus Finnigan

__

7th – Lavender Brown

__

8th – Neville Longbottom

__

You were 3rd overall in the year group. 

__

Yours sincerely,

__

Professor M. McGonagall

__

Deputy Headmistress

Harry's eyes scanned the page again, wide behind his glasses. He swallowed. Remus and Sirius had stopped talking, seeing Harry's disbelieving face.

"Harry? What is it?"

"I-it's my O.W.Ls results," Harry said faintly.

"And?" Sirius held out his hand for the piece of parchment. Silently, Harry passed it to him. 

Sirius' eyes scanned the page. He started to choke on his breakfast, and Harry reached over to thump him on the back. As soon as Sirius could speak, he did.

"Merlin, Harry—this is fantastic!"

Harry flushed, embarrassed at the attention, but Sirius was obviously delighted.

"He passed with all fifteen O.W.Ls, Moony! Eight 'O's, too…"

"That's wonderful, Harry," Remus said, having a quick look at Harry's results himself. "You must be very pleased."

Harry nodded, still a little red. "I didn't think I was going to pass Potions at all…did you _see _the examiner?"

"He still gave you an 'E'…and you were third in the year, for Merlin's sake!" Sirius looked as though he wanted to get up and dance. "And 'O's in _our _subjects, Moony, I noticed!" He turned back to Harry. "How on earth do you manage to get so many things into your life, and still succeed? Honestly, fifteen O.W.Ls, prefect, quidditch captain…"

"You'll have to write to Katherine about your results," Remus said, giving Harry back the letter. "I expect she'll be thrilled."

"Aw, does she _have _to know?" Sirius asked. It had become apparent to Harry, by now, that each of his godparents was fiercely protective of him, and jealous of whatever attention he gave to the other. They could barely stand to be in the same room, Harry had discovered. So it came as no surprise that Sirius wasn't overly enthusiastic for Harry to tell Katherine about his O.W.Ls.

"Sirius…" Remus said warningly, starting to eat again. "Yes she does. End of argument."

"I don't think I should tell her just yet," said Harry, looking thoughtful.

"Why's that?" Sirius' expression was one of delight.

Harry frowned. "Well, presumably, Chantelle's got hers, and they will have sent…Jessica's…they will have sent them to Katherine. She might be a bit…emotional?"

Remus and Sirius nodded in understanding. Harry caught the emotion in their eyes.

"I don't need your pity, you know," he said softly. "I can deal with this – everyone can. We just need a little time." 

He tossed his O.W.Ls results aside. He couldn't remember ever being so happy, and knowing, deep down, that it was all because of his parents' best friends, and, yet, feeling awful, because someone close to him had died, and it was his entire fault. However, it was very difficult to be depressed when you were around Sirius and Remus. Sirius had even gone so far as to build a Quidditch pitch in the back garden, despite Remus' protests. The whole house was covered with Muggle-repellent Charms, and hundreds of different wards were set up. Only Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Katherine knew where exactly the house was located; not even Harry knew. Not that he actually cared.

He was with his godfather, he was happy, and he didn't feel afraid of anything.

That was all that mattered.

There was no fear to show.

A/N: And so it ends! *everyone cheers at the thought of not having to review the story anymore* Hope you liked it! Special thanks must go to Skahducky, who reviewed constantly, and also to Beverley (damn you, that's that third time you've got in in two chapters! ^_^), who took the time to review every single chapter, even though she could have read the whole fic, and then reviewed… Also I want to thank silverwhisper, who gave me a lot of constructive criticism—it really helps with my writing, thanks! 

I am now going to concentrate on _Operation Engagement, _for everyone following that. That's a fic following on from _Home is Where the Heart Is_, focusing mostly on James' life at home when he was sixteen. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this throughout; you're only what keeps me writing! I may write a sequel to this, or I may follow on from JKR's OoTP. We'll see. And feel free to review one last time…^_^


End file.
